The Forgotten
by Imagonna
Summary: Rated T for suggestive themes. Robin is ambushed by Slade. Unable to call for backup, he fights for his life alone. Soon, he forgets everyone. What happens to him as he forgets? What happens to the forgotten? RxS COMPLETE after a very long hiatus.
1. Prologue

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

_**Summary: **There are times in your life where you draw on everything you have. Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself, when you know you've gotta give it your all, because anything less won't get the job done. It's in times like these that you find out who you really are. That is, if you live long enough..._

_The Teen Titans are faced with a challenge unlike any other, as their leader forgets who he is. Despair: to be forgotten is worse than death. _

_**Rating: **T for safety. Only one pairing in this one, and it involves a red headed Princess and a spiky haired dude with a bird for his name. _

_**Side Notes: **R&R's are always appreciated, so whether you love or hate any part of this story, I encourage you to share you viewpoints with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future. Chapters are probably going to be shorter than those who are used to the tone of Sacrifice._

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Prologue**

It was a very bright and early morning in Jump City. Dark, heavy storm clouds surrounded the sky for as far as the eye could see. In the background, one could hear thunder clashing as lightning struck moments before. There were no animals on the streets, as they could sense something humans could not. Deep within the city, a figure in the shadows was hoping from rooftop to rooftop. As the lightning streaked across the sky, the figure in the shadow's came into view, as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans was getting some early morning exercise.

Robin often enjoyed the solitude of running. One, it helped keep him in peak physical condition. He could ill afford to be caught off guard or not totally prepared for any situation. He did a front flip as he landed onto a building that was at a lower altitude from the last and landed squarely on his feet. _Mom would have been proud I never lost touch with my roots..._ As Robin lept from the next building, several figures in the shadows stepped out. They looked up and quietly, hoped up from the alley.

Lightning struck again in the sky, it was followed by the booming effects of thunder as rain started to come down. Robin felt the rain run down both sides of his face, it wasn't raining hard, so it felt cool as it ran down. Robin hoped over the next building, but was soon followed by roughly half a dozen others. The men in the shadows had jumped up from the alleyway and were giving chase to the young hero.

One of the men in the shadows had reached into his belt and pulled out a small laser gun. As it grabbed the handle a bit tighter, Robin's eye twitched as he continued running. As he approached a chimney, he saw what he needed to do. Robin lept at the wall with one foot and used it as he swung his other leg backwards, catching one of his followers in the chest. The rest stopped as Robin had caught them following him. Lightning darted across the sky as if it were dancing and lit up almost the entire city. In that moment, Robin saw that his followers were none other than Slade commandos. They were robotic drones, and they were often used to do his own dirty work. Having taken one out already, there were only 5 left. Robin made clenched his fists as hard as he could, as the other Slade commandos reached into their own belts and pulled out their own small hand lasers.

"Slade...so you've been reduced to sending drones at me. You should know this isn't enough to stop me..." Robin took a karate stance and charged at the Slade commandos. The first one fired, but Robin had rolled in close. Grabbing hold, Robin hurled the commando into two others as they all fell off the rooftop. The next commando aimed his weapon at Robin, but it was soon shattered by a red birdarang. Looking down on his fallen weapon, the commando's eyes soon moved up as they were met with a flying kick. The birdarang returned to Robin's hand and he threw it once more at the last commando who was firing at Robin. The birdarang shattered the robot's head, as it fell to the ground.

Robin walked over slowly and yanked his birdarang out of the robot. Robin put it away, but and saw another shadow move out of the corner of his eye. Gritting his teeth as hard as he could, Robin turned around, but his eyes soon widened at the sight he saw. On several rooftops, he saw more commandos. There were dozens of them, and Robin watched in amazement as even more started appearing. Robin reached into the back of his utility belt where he kept his communicator. Something was wrong. _It's not there?! Great...the one day I forget my communicator..._

The ground underneath Robin started cracking. Robin had to jump out of the way, doing several back flips as Cinderblock emerged from the rubble. He roared at Robin and pounded his chest several times. Robin's breathing started to quicken. _This is not good...I have to warn the Titan's somehow._ Robin looked over towards the island which held Titan's Tower. In the cloud cover, one couldn't be exactly sure what time it was. Robin had no way of knowing if the Titan's were even awake yet. Combat practice wasn't until 8 in the morning, but Robin got up early to get in extra practice. If he had to guess, it would have been around 6, 6:30 at best. No one in the tower would be up for at least another hour. He was on his own...

Robin took out his bo-staff from his utility belt. Twirling it several times in the air, Robin took a defensive stance as Slade's drones pointed their weapons at the boy wonder. Robin, knowing he was outnumbered and miles away from help, did something he never liked doing. He turned the other way and started running. Robin could feel several blasts just miss his face as he reached the edge of the rooftop. Using his own bo staff like a pole vaulter, Robin hurled himself into the middle of the street. Pulling out a grappling hook, Robin swooped away from his enemies. As he landed across the street, Robin saw from behind him dozens of Slade commandos leaping on top of the rooftops.

Robin shook his head and started running. _This isn't good. I can't use my grappling hooks too much or else I might get shot down. _Panting, Robin shook his head to get the water off his head, and continued to run, with Cinderblock and dozens of Slade commandos behind him.

Meanwhile, deep inside Titan's Tower, the 4 other Teen Titans rested peacefully, completely unaware of their leader's plight. Beast Boy drooled on his pillow, Cyborg's systems kept him asleep unless the alarm went off, Starfire started chewing on her pillow, and Raven slept blissfully unaware.

_**A/N: There ya go, Prologue's done. Chapters will probably be about 2-3x this in length. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review. Thanks, everyone! I'll see ya'll next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Robin, Defeated!

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 1 - Robin, Defeated!**

Robin kept running as fast and as hard as he could. He reached the end of the block, but was high up on the rooftops. Sliding to a stop in a small puddle of water, he turned around to face the oncoming threat. Robin counted his opponents mentally, as over 15 of Slade's robotic commandos had caught up to him. Breathing heavily, Robin took out his bo-staff from inside his utility belt. Robin's metallic staff was one of his most trusted items he carried. Spinning it several times, Robin took an offensive Juditsu stance. Charging forward, he shouted to cause adrenaline to pump through his body.

Robin leaped up and hoped on a commando's head. Using it as his base, he played leap frog as he hoped towards the rear. He kicked two commandos in the chest as he finally came down. Swinging his staff in the other direction, it hit two more commandos, causing them to fall backwards into two more. Robin charged, swinging his staff to the left and then the right, hitting various commandos as he went forward. Robin did a hurricane kick, which knocked a commando's robotic head right off. Throwing his staff right into a commando's chest, the staff went right through it, causing the robot to fall over on its backside.

Robin took out two birdarangs and started swinging them as if extensions of his hands. Right hook, followed by a left uppercut, then a spinning whirlwind kick. Robin looked over to see that there were only 2 left. Throwing his birdarangs, they hit the two commandos in the side of the head, causing the commandos to knock each other out from hitting each other. Robin walked over and picked up his bo-staff from one of the fallen robots. Robin looked up to see that there were dozens more coming, as the rest had caught up to him. Breathing hard, Robin reached into his utility belt and fired a grappling hook across the street. He needed to put some space between them. The grappling hook caught onto a lamp post and Robin took off in flight. Several commandos had reached where he took off and started firing their hand lasers at him. One commando noticed the lamp post and instead fired at that. The lamp post fell over, causing Robin in mid air to come crashing down to the street. He fell on a small car, causing a small dent.

Robin picked himself up and shook his head. He felt several more laser beams strike all around him and he rolled off the car to take some cover. _Damn...I think I may have busted a rib or two..._ Robin looked around to find a small alley just a few feet from where he was. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin took out several small black balls and threw them to the ground. As each ball hit the ground, large amounts of dark smoke appeared, but none of them lasted very long in the rain. It wouldn't buy him a lot of time, so he had to hurry. Robin reached the alleyway and hoped the fence. Using his grappling hook one more time, he fired it upward and hoped onto another rooftop. Looking back, Robin could see dozens of commandos giving chase, but when he turned around, there were already several more right in front of him.

_This is not looking good..._

**Meanwhile, back inside Titan's Tower...**

Lightning continued to streak through the skies as thunder's boom followed shortly thereafter. Rain was falling hard on Titan's Tower, and one Titan awoke suddenly as if from a nightmare. Starfire, the red-headed alien princess, was by far the most outgoing of all 6 Titans. She let everything out in the open, and at times, it bothered the other Titans. However, this was no ordinary nightmare.

"Robin?" Starfire called out into the barely lit room. When she received no answer, she went around looking. Picking up her bed and looking under it, she called his name once more. Starfire looked on as Silkie, her adorable, slimy pet made small sounds back. "Silkie, have you seen Robin?" Silkie gave no answer, instead motioned for her to pick him up. Starfire instead dropped her bed back onto the ground and started looking around the tower for him.

"Robin? Robin? It is your friend, Starfire...I seek your companionship..." Starfire continued to ask his name around as she looked all around the Tower. She looked in the cabinets and called out his name. Nothing. Inside the dishwasher. Nothing. Underneath Beast Boy's bed, again nothing. Beast Boy had woken up from his bed being picked up.

"Star...what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, still half asleep with some drool coming from his mouth.

"Have you perhaps seen Robin?" Starfire inquired.

"No, but why would he be here in my room? Combat practice isn't for another 30 minutes, so let me sleep for another 45..." Beast Boy finished speaking and fell asleep once more.

Starfire shrugged and continued to look around. She asked Raven, but she had not seen him. Cyborg had not as well, and so the red-headed alien girl continued to tear apart the tower, looking for their leader.

**Back with Robin...**

Robin fell down to both knees. Another dozen commandos were behind him and they all had stopped functioning. The rain was relentless today, and he wasn't having any luck at all. He slowly rose to his feet and started jogging as fast as he could, away from all the action. He had to get back to Titan's Tower and warn the others. Things weren't looking good, but somehow, he had to make it. Robin jumped to the next rooftop, but as he landed, he wished he never left. Three more commandos were in front of him, but these were a bit different. These commandos wore some sort of special belt, and Robin wasn't in the mood to find out what they did.

Each commando pressed a button on their belt and Robin watched in astonishment as each one disappeared from right in front of him. Robin stopped and listened as close as he could. He could still hear their footprints, and that was never a good sign. Robin felt a great kick on his stomach, and he was thrown from the top of the rooftop to a smaller one below. Robin crashed onto a small shed, if it hadn't been there, he would have received worse injuries than he already had. Robin picked himself up from the debris and his heart sank when he saw more footsteps in the water. _Great, just great..._

Robin needed some way to fight them, and he wasn't having any good ideas at the moment. Smoke grenades would disappear before he could have a chance to attack. _If only the rain wasn't here...wait a second...the rain!!_ Robin looked down on the rooftop. It was covered in water just like all the others, it gave him an excellent idea. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulled out a small disc and threw it right at the ground. Ice from it expanded as all the puddles on the ground turned to solid ice. Robin watched as the three invisible fighters each slipped and fell onto the solid ice, causing their belts to malfunction. Robin leaped up into the air and with several kicks, he stopped the invisible fighters.

Robin turned to leave, but another fighter had already joined them. Cinderblock roared loudly and charged straight at Robin. Robin took a few steps backwards, then his foot ran up to the ledge of the building. Smirking, Robin knew what to do. Cinderblock ran towards Robin, and stuck out both arms as if to grab the boy wonder. Robin waited until the last second before throwing his bo staff at Cinderblock's feet. The large stone man tripped and Robin catapulted him to the streets below. Robin's victory was short lived, as many more commandos were making their way towards him by rooftops. Shaking his head, Robin turned and started running again.

Robin could not get very far, as he was once again on the end corner. Turning around, Robin's eyes saw more invisible fighters, commandos as well as Cinderblock. Cinderblock roared once, but soon he did something unexpected and backed up behind everyone. The commandos each bowed at Robin before they too retreated. Robin's eyes widened as they all bowed at him. They had cornered him once more, why would they bow? Robin soon sensed something behind him and he turned around. Looking up, he saw what the commotion was all about. Five shadowy warriors each stood at the top of the building across the street. Robin could barely make out the weapons each one was holding. He saw an axe, a pair of short swords, a spear, a very large sword, and a mace the size of a sledge hammer. Narrowing his eyes, Robin shot a grappling hook at the light post and swung himself up to them. He tried a falling hurricane kick, but all he was met with was air, as the five warriors disappeared with a large amount of smoke.

The five warriors reappeared with the commandos and everyone turned to another side and bowed. Robin followed their eye line and looked over across the street. As lightning streaked across the sky one more time, Robin saw the man he had obsessed over for so long. Slade was resting against a chimney with his arms crossed. He took one hand and with his thumb, ran it across his neck. The five warriors disappeared from below and reappeared with Robin, completely surrounding him. Robin took out two birdarangs from his belt and started to charge at all five of them. His attack was short lived as the one with the axe crumbled both of his birdarangs with a single blow. Robin felt his body being sliced as the rest of the warriors were taking individual shots at his body. Robin collapsed as the mace connected with his stomach and fell to his knees. The five warriors stopped their attacks and waited for Robin to make his next move.

Robin was breathing hard, his body was tired and he could barely lift his arms. The wind brushed against several of his cuts, causing them to burn. Robin shook his head. _No, I won't let it end like this!_ He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his bo staff. Swinging it several times, Robin watched in amazement as the five warriors he was facing moved around him in unison. They were merely humoring him, as any one of them could have easily finished him off. Robin felt more cuts across his arms, legs, and face, but still tried pushing on. Robin swung his staff downward at the one with two short swords but the last thing he felt was a crushing blow to the back of his skull. The warrior with the mace had crushed it, and Robin dropped his staff and fell silently to the floor. One of the warriors took off Robin's utility belt and disappeared. He reappeared next to Slade and handed him Robin's yellow utility belt. Slade held it up with both hands to show victory and then ripped it apart with both hands.

"I have cut off the head of the beast known as the Teen Titans. Let us go and finish the body..." Slade shouted, with rain falling onto his body. Robin, was beaten...

_Slade's ambush of Robin has ended in victory for himself. What possible fate awaits the rest of the Titans? Can the rest of them avoid what Robin could not?_

_Next Time: Chapter 2 - A Bad Omen_

_The rest of the Teen Titans are delivered a stunning present, as they are all forced to fight for their lives. Darkness casts its net even further, as one Titan's heart breaks in two. You won't wanna miss it!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Bad Omen

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 2 - A Bad Omen**

The time on the computer showed 7:45. Combat practice was scheduled to start at 8:00 on the dot. The combat practice gave the Teen Titans a way to stay in peak fighting condition, so their abilities never went to waste. Raven and Cyborg walked into the main living room dragging Beast Boy in by his legs. He was still asleep, and drool was running down his mouth. Cyborg dropped his foot and walked over towards the kitchen. Pressing a small button on the counter, it opened, revealing several pans with hot food for breakfast. Cyborg got a plate from the cupboard and served himself some eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. The smell of breakfast was always another great reason to be awake at this time of the day. Cyborg walked over to the table and began indulging himself.

Raven had opted for just some fruit and hot tea. She didn't like a big meal before training, and stood as she sipped a new herbal remedy. Both of them turned their heads towards the living quarters as they heard loud banging noises coming the living quarters.

BANG BANG!!!

Raven and Cyborg gave each other a stare and shook their heads as they heard Starfire's voice booming, "Robin, it is I, your friend Starfire! Why do you wish to stay in your room of darkness?"

"She's still looking for him?" Raven asked, and Cyborg only nodded as he slurped up some gravy. They continued in silence as they heard Starfire in various parts of the tower: the weight room, the basement, and back to his room. This was normal behavior in the tower before combat practice, and it was something everyone seemed to be used to.

"Even so..." Cyborg started. He had finished his meal and set his plates in the sink before continuing, "It's not like Robin to be out so late. Usually he's back by now..." Cyborg checked his forearm for the time, it read 7:55.

Raven looked over at the sleeping Beast Boy. Using her powers, she lifted him high up into the air before letting gravity take over. He landed hard on his head, which finally woke him up. As he yawned and stretched out, she finally responded, "Of the five of us, Robin's the one you least have to worry about. He's probably out running right now and lost track of time..."

Beast Boy, hearing all of this, looked towards the large window that oversaw Jump City. The rain was still coming down hard, as thunder and lightning continued to clash. "Robin's out _there_? Dude always did like taking training to the extreme..." Beast Boy had to duck as the sofa swung by his head. He looked over to find that Starfire had picked up the couch again. She stared at a small collection of dust for a few seconds before making eye contact with Beast Boy, "Have you perhaps seen Robin since I spoke you last?"

"Easy, Star. I'm sure Robin's fine. Since he's going to be late for combat training, I say he has to clean bathrooms this week!" Beast Boy gave a wide smile, and Cyborg nodded. Bathroom duty was never pleasant, and it was a job nobody in the tower enjoyed.

"We should head out to the ground floor. Even if it's in the rain, we still gotta practice..." Cyborg announced as both he and Raven started towards the elevator doors. Beast Boy turned around and started running over to join them. Starfire took a step towards them, looked back outside as the thunder boomed, and then joined her friends as the elevator headed down.

**Meanwhile, in the downtown district of Jump City...**

Slade had a clear view of Titan's Tower from where he was standing. Bringing binoculars to his left eye, he saw the door open as all four Titan's became soaked in the rain. He felt a presence behind him and brought the binoculars down. "Status report."

"My lord, 37 commandos and one squad of stealth fighters have ceased to function from the battle with Robin. That still leaves 213 commandos and nine more squads of stealth fighters to deal with the rest. Plus, the five of us still await further orders..." A shadowy figure holding a mace answered him as he bowed to one knee.

"Excellent..." Slade's left eye narrowed a bit.

"My lord, if I may, why not crush the rest now? We could easily do so with just the five of us..." The warrior asked.

"A good warrior knows when to attack and when to sheath his sword. The Titans are currently in combat practice. We shall strike when they least expect it, and after they've all had time to worry about their leader. Both their mental and physical states will be weakened. We shall crush them all on this day..." Slade responded in a very cocky tone.

The warrior bent his head down in acknowledgment and backed off to join his fellow comrades. Slade continued to soak in the prospect of the Titans' demise as the rain dripped onto his mask. Just behind him, someone had started coughing several times.

"You're finally awake..." Slade stated without turning his head. From behind him, a tied up Robin was shaking his head. He looked all around him before responding.

"Why am I still-" Robin started to ask, but Slade finished his train of thought.

"Alive? About that, I'm currently researching something grand, and you need to be alive for that. Nothing more, nothing less..." When Slade finished speaking, he bent down so Robin could see him face-to-face. Robin's hair was completely drenched, his clothes were soaked and as he sneezed once, he thought he may have a cold. With some difficulty, Robin turned so he could see the five warriors he never had seen before.

"Magnificent, aren't they? They're part of an ancient order out in the deepest mountains of Asia. Each weapon has unique powers, and the users are first rate as well, but you already know that..." Slade began explaining who his mystery guests were. They had never appeared part of Slade's army before, but their skills were very impressive.

"Whatever your planning, Slade, my friends will stop you!" Robin shouted from his position, but cursed as the five warriors behind him laughed hysterically at his statement.

"I don't mind telling you this time, Robin." Slade bent down further so only Robin could hear him whisper. Robin's eyes widened and he desperately tried to free himself.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I swear you won't even have time to think about regretting it!" Robin shouted back in utter defiance.

"You're missing the bigger picture. Disappointing, Robin, I expected better of you..." Slade stood up and turned his back to him again, so he could observe the Titans' practice. He waited several long moments before continuing, "Aren't you at least curious as to why I told you my plan?"

Robin's eyes widened again. He hadn't thought of that. Why was Slade telling him everything he was going to do? It didn't make any sense. Slade loved to toy with people's minds, make them think things are there when they're really not.

"It's because you won't remember this, your parents, your life, or even your friends. One of the powers of the mystical weapons is to cause memory loss. By the time you remember everything, it will all be too late. I'm looking forward to that day..." Slade turned around and nodded at one of his new warriors.

The warrior with a mace stepped forward and raised it up into the sky. Lightning darted across the sky to illuminate his image. For the first time, Robin got a good look at him. His eyes widened again as he saw who it was. His image was the last thing he saw as the mace clobbered the top of his skull, and everything went pitch black once again.

**An hour and a half later...**

The storm was still rampaging violently in the skies above Jump City. The rest of the Titan's had continued on with practice without Robin and had proceeded onward. They all had time to shower after finishing up and now were relaxing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were involved in a video game, and Raven was reading a book at the kitchen table. Cyborg claimed victory as it read PLAYER 1 WINS as Starfire emerged from the living quarters.

"Ooooo...I can not find Robin anywhere!" Starfire sighed and hung her head.

Beast Boy challenged Cyborg once more as Raven set down her book. "Have you tried using the communicator?" She asked as she turned her attention to Starfire. Raven knew the process all too well. Starfire would first ask Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then her. It was a predictable pattern of which she was tired of going through.

"I have, but he does not answer..." Starfire held out her own communicator to show her as she answered.

Cyborg set his controller down as he finished stomping Beast Boy again. He stood up and watched as Starfire had her head sunk. He walked over to the computer desk and keyed in a few commands at the terminal. "Robin's locater signal, it's still active, but it's..."

Starfire looked over as he was hesitating. Cyborg's voice continued, "It's right here in Titan's Tower! It's in his room!" Cyborg stood up and started walking over to the living quarters. Starfire was right behind him, and Raven, having the situation peak her interest somewhat, also followed. They all came up to Robin's room, and Cyborg knocked on it a couple times. The door fell off its hinges and fell to the ground, kicking up lots of papers and dust on the floor.

"Whoops. Hey, sorry about that, Robin!" Cyborg shouted out into the room but there was nobody there. One of his shoulders opened up to reveal a flashlight, and it illuminated as he turned his body. All across Robin's walls were newspaper clippings about Slade, they showed a perfect time line since his arrival in Jump City. Cyborg held up his forearm and walked over to the desk. "His locater signal is coming from right here..." Cyborg looked up to find Robin's communicator laying there on the desk. He picked it up and started thinking to himself. After a moment of silence, he turned and addressed the other two, "Even if Robin's communicator was here, he'd have checked in by now. It's almost 10, something's definitely up."

"Robin couldn't even contact us if something went wrong. We need to hurry before it's too late." Raven finished up and Cyborg nodded in agreeance. They both looked at Starfire, who was now even more concerned and both gave an apologetic stare before turning back towards the main room. All of a sudden, the alarm started to go off, but it stopped just moments after it had started. Cyborg ran over to the wall and started keying in several commands.

"That's odd. If something triggers the perimeter alarm, it should keep going until I turn it off. It shouldn't turn off by itself..." Cyborg keyed in a few more commands, but then the screen went blank. "Unless someone just deactivated our outer alarm system..." All three Titan's heard a loud crashing noise coming from the living room, and Beast Boy shouted loudly as it came through. As fast as they could, all three Titan's headed back to see what was going on.

_As Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire each head back to find Beast Boy, Slade seems to have made his move. With Robin already captured and taken out of the picture, will any of them make it out alive?_

_Next Time: Chapter 3 - Desperation_

_A vicious battle takes place within Titan's Tower, as Slade launches an all out assault on the team. Starfire receives an unexpected surprise, as she comes face to face with the five new warriors. You won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Sorry it took so long to get this one done, things have been kinda hectic around. Hopefully it'll get better. As always, thanks for reading up to this point. Any feedback is most welcome, so if you feel like telling me how I did, go ahead and write a review. I'll see you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Desperation

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire each head back to find Beast Boy, Slade seems to have made his move. With Robin already captured and taken out of the picture, will any of them make it out alive?_

**Chapter 3 - Desperation**

"Ahhh!!!" Beast Boy shouted as something came crashing through the window. The other Titan's soon reappeared as well to see what the commotion was all about. Lying on his stomach was Robin. He was beaten, battered, and bruised from head to toe as another streak of lightning lit up the sky. Starfire flew over towards the fallen hero and picked up his head.

"Robin...Robin...!!!" Starfire shook Robin by his shoulders to try and awaken him, but to no avail. Her emerald green eyes started tearing up, but Beast Boy interrupted any further thought.

"Uhhh...Star...?" Beast Boy pointed at something that was clenched in Robin's hand. Starfire turned Robin over so everyone could examine the object a little bit closer. As the lightning streaked across the sky once more, everyone got a clear shot of it. It was small, round, and silver in color; in the shape of an S. Slade's trademark, something none of them could ever forget about.

"No way. Why now?" Cyborg turned around to face the broken window. "He's got a lot of nerve to attack one of us individually. I'm personally gonna stamp my boot up his..."

"Dudes...if you read comic books, you'd know!" Beast Boy interrupted everyone by waving his arms around frantically as he shouted. "The bad guy always comes back...ALWAYS!!! And he always makes a dramatic return!!!"

Cyborg zonked Beast Boy at the top of his noggin as Raven stopped any further commotion by announcing, "We have company..."

The other four Titans looked towards the window as several of Slade's commandos came crashing through. Several came through the same window that Robin fell through. Others broke through the other sides. It wasn't long before the Titan's found themselves trapped within their own home. Gritting his teeth, Cyborg's right arm changed into his sonic cannon as Raven's eyes started to glow.

"What's the plan?" Beast Boy shrieked out before continuing, "Robin's always the one with the plan! So what are we going to do without Robin here to come up with a plan?!"

"We don't have time for a plan..." Cyborg responded as several more of Slade's commandos came in. Using his robotic eye, he counted well over 20, and he was picking up even more from outside. Several of the commandos took a couple of steps forward, and the Titan's instinctively took a few backwards.

"Starfire!!" Cyborg shouted out at the red-haired princess. She looked up with tears half filling her eyes as he continued, "Get Robin! The three of us will cover you! Teen Titans...Go!!!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at a commando which blew him back into several more, knocking all of them out of the tower and crashing down to the depths below. Beast Boy changed into a green gorilla and it hurled the Titans' couch at several more before pounding its chest several times and roaring. Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" and the ceiling collapsed on several more as Starfire picked up Robin. She put one of his arms around her neck as she moved both of them towards the rear towards the elevator. As soon as the sliding doors opened, Starfire shrieked out as dozens more commandos were standing in the way.

The green gorilla grabbed a commando by its neck and ripped its metallic head apart with both hands. It roared loudly once more before its attention came back to a scream. As the gorilla saw Starfire backing up from several more commandos, it changed again into a lion and leaped in between them and roared ferociously once more. It charged into the small room and a small explosion erupted by the door. Starfire shielded both herself and Robin from the blast and when she turned around, the green lion was standing on top of all the commandos and roaring louder than ever. It changed back into the man and he pointed down at the ground floor.

"Starfire, get Robin to the ground floor! Cyborg, Raven! We're blowing this joint!!!" Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and floated above Cyborg, who had just kicked another commando out of the Tower. Cyborg grabbed onto the green legs as both followed Starfire. Raven put up a dark energy shield before blowing the ceiling above to give them all cover as all 5 Titans made their way down to the ground floor.

"Careful, everybody. The garage is our only way out, and they know it..." Cyborg announced to the group as they flew downward.

Raven was the next to speak, "Starfire, how's Robin?"

"He is...not warm as he usually is. I can barely feel any life in him at all." She responded without looking up at any of them. All four shared a moment's silence as they approached the bottom floor.

"Getting out of here is only the first problem. Even if we get out, where on earth do we go from here?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Before we left to Tokyo, I saw some blueprints Robin was working on. I think they were plans for a backup facility. In case something like this ever were to happen, remember the final showdown with Terra?" Cyborg looked back as he answered her.

"That's right! I saw Robin working out a deal with the mayor before we left. He said it was just more preparations, we can hide out there for the time being! Any clue where it is?" Raven inquired as they all touched down.

"Yeah, I'll lead us there if we ever get out of this mess. Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm as a light came up from his shoulder. It scanned the entire door before turning off.

"I'm not picking up anything, there's none of Slade's drones behind the door..." Cyborg answered as all four Titans waited for a moment.

"Yeah, but didn't they have us surrounded like 2 seconds ago?" Beast Boy asked everyone. Raven and Cyborg both thought silently for a moment. It was odd, Slade's commandos knew they had the upper hand and yet there was nobody behind the door.

"We must push forward! Robin needs help!! We will get out of here!!!" Starfire shouted as she blew the door apart with a powerful green starbolt. It flew several yards before landing at several pairs of feet. All four remaining Titans prepared for battle as only five pairs of footsteps moved forward. All four Titans gasped at their guests. They weren't wearing Slade's uniforms or masks at all. Instead, each one was carrying a large weapon of choice. A spear, a pair of short swords, an axe, a great sword the size of of a small couch, and a mace the size of a sledge hammer were all wielded by the five mysterious warriors. Each one took an offensive stance, and waited silently as thunder boomed across the city.

"I don't like this..." Cyborg said to his friends. He found himself slowly being filled with fear. The mysterious warriors weren't attacking, they were waiting for them to make the next move. The message was clear, you don't leave without facing us first. He thought about changing his arm into a sonic cannon, but decided against it for the time being. He glanced over at the others, and they were all sharing similar feelings.

"Star, make sure nobody lays a hand on Robin...Let's get it started!!!" Cyborg charged at the group, followed by Beast Boy who changed into a tiger and then Raven.

Cyborg lunged at one and kicked the warrior with the big sword in the head with a spinning kick. He followed by punching at at the one with the spear, but his blow was blocked. The green tiger found himself being at odds with with the one with the pair of short swords and was dodging them as he took several swipes at the tiger. Soon, the tiger found an opening and lunged forward, but met with air as the warrior vanished with a small amount of smoke. It looked to its left and then to its right before sensing something reemerging behind him. The tiger changed into a gorilla and whacked the warrior with a backhanded blow to the chest.

Raven found herself squaring off against the one with an axe as both moved around each other in a slow circle. The axe warrior made the first move as he brought it vertically downward. Raven materialized a dark shield to block it, and swung her leg to knock the warrior off his feet. He didn't take it very lightly as he threw his axe right at Raven's head. She barely had time to put up another shield, but it knocked her back several feet. The warrior leaped up to his feet and caught the axe as it had swung around in a boomerang fashion and kicked at Raven. She put up another shield, but couldn't block it entirely and was thrown backwards into the wall.

Cyborg found himself being hurled back as well as the warrior with the giant sword took a swing at him. It connected on his chest and Cyborg landed right next to her. Beast Boy changed into a Stegosaurus and the green dinosaur swung its giant tail to knock two of them back towards the entrance.

Raven and Cyborg soon shook off their dazed bodies and rejoined the frenzy, but Starfire found Robin being taken from her arms by someone behind her. As she looked back, the warrior with the mace had reappeared and was laughing at her.

"Hahaha...my, my, I never would have thought this puny shrimp to have such a lovely lady friend. Perhaps I should put him out of his misery?" He raised up his mace, motioning a finishing blow.

"You will do no such thing!!!" Starfire's eyes glowed green and she shouted out loudly as she fired a green starbolt at the mace wielding warrior. Both himself and Robin disappeared in a poof of smoke as the green starbolt blew apart some of the wall.

"Temper, temper..." the familiar voice reappeared right behind Starfire and she turned around, but a small vein in her head was starting to show.

"Put...him...down..." Starfire demanded in a very orderly tone. Both hands were clenched as hard as she could, and her eyes were still glowing green.

The warrior with a mace bowed slightly before answering, "As you wish...Huaaaa!!!" With his final word he threw Robin as hard as he could into the room. Robin crashed into the side of Cyborg's T-car, causing a huge dent in the side.

"Robin!!!" Cyborg looked over at him before glancing over at Starfire, who was squaring off against another one of the warriors. Gritting his teeth, his arm changed and he fired his sonic cannon at the two warriors charging towards him. He picked up Robin and flung him over his shoulder before backing up several steps.

No sooner did Starfire see that Robin was carried off safely by Cyborg did she take a wild swing at the warrior in front of her. It hit him square in his left cheek and he was thrown back into the wall. He disappeared with a large amount of smoke, followed by his four other companions. They all reappeared by the entrance and bowed down at the floor, as someone blew apart the front doors. As the smoke cleared, the Titans' worst enemy walked through.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I do hope I haven't come at a bad time..." Slade took several steps forward as leftover raindrops dripped from his mask and onto the floor.

_As the Teen Titans face off against five brand new opponents, Slade finally shows himself. Will our heroes be able to fend off Slade and his new army in time for Robin to get the medical attention he needs? _

_Next Time: Chapter 4 - Escape_

_Allies come to the aid of the Teen Titans as Slade prepares to finish off the entire team. Light continues to shine through the cracks at the edge of the door, but will this light be enough to stop the evil plans of Slade?_


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As the Teen Titans face off against five brand new opponents, Slade finally shows himself. Will our heroes be able to fend off Slade and his new army in time for Robin to get the medical attention he needs? _

**Chapter 4 - Escape**

"Slade..." Cyborg felt his anger beginning to swell. There he stood, always coming in at the moment when they didn't expect. Something he always excelled at. However, this was no different from the others. Robin was injured and needed medical attention, and Slade's new army weren't making things any easier for the Teen Titans.

"I must say, you Titan's continue to surprise me. Not many have gone up against the Forgotten Five and lived to tell the tale. You should feel honored..." Slade bowed slightly towards all of them as he spoke.

"Enough, Slade! What is it that your planning?" Raven cut in, but her hands were still glowing, prepared to act at a moment's notice.

Slade's lone visible eye moved towards Raven. "Sweet Raven, Feeling a bit bitter still after our little incident with dear old daddy?"

Raven stayed silent and emotionless as Slade continued, "No matter. This is where the legacy of the Teen Titans ends. You should all say your farewells, while you still can..."

Beast Boy was the one to take a step forward this time. "Dudes, what do you say we put him out of commission once and for all!!! For Robin!!!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, B.B." Cyborg liked hearing those words and his arm changed into a sonic cannon once more.

Beast Boy's eyes met with Raven's and she gave a silent nod as Starfire returned to guard Robin.

"Then let's go!!!" Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and it pounded its chest several times before charging at Slade. Cyborg waited and fired a sonic blast before running behind as Raven took flight above all of them.

"Master!!!" The warrior with the axe tossed his weapon to Slade. He caught it with his right arm and the Titan's could hear him snicker.

Cyborg fired a blast straight at Slade. Slade used the axe to deflect Cyborg's blast straight back at Raven, who had to put up a shield to knock it into the ceiling. Slade then did something none of them expected at all. The axe started to glow, a blue aura surrounded the entire weapon as Slade brought it down onto the ground. Cracks from the axe on the ground illuminated a blinding blue light before several blue energy balls came from the ground right at the three Titans. Each one hit the Titans and they were all thrown back towards Starfire. They all landed hard on the ground, and Beast Boy himself had reverted back.

"Oww...that hurt..." Beast Boy was rubbing his backside before he continued, "Since when could Slade do that?"

"Those five new guys working for Slade...Apparently they were holding back their true power all this time." Raven responded as she shook her head.

"This isn't good guys, we're getting nowhere fast..." Cyborg said as he stood to his feet once more. Lightning streaked across the sky once more, showing Slade and his new army clearly in the main room. Slade tossed the axe back to its owner and slowly raised his right arm. It stopped as it met with the Titans and he made a fist towards them.

"Finish them off, now!!!" Slade shouted and all five of his new warriors leaped over him and started to charge the Titans.

A long wooden staff whooshed past Slade's ear and he turned to see what it was. He felt the side of his head being kicked as a small shadowy warrior leaped through. It kicked the back of the giant sword wielding warrior and caught her staff. The small warrior swung her staff in a small circle, knocking the other four backwards. With a quick kick to the giant sword wielding warrior's chin, he too was knocked back to the others. All four Titan's looked in astonishment as lightning streaked across the sky once more, revealing not a man, but an old woman.

She was indeed old, old enough to be any of the Titans' grandmothers. With two Grey pigtails coming down from her head and wearing an Asian bonnet, the sight of this small woman was truly something else. She took her staff and held it with her right hand, it seemed to support her as she stood.

"You who have awakened the Forgotten Five! I shall not forgive such an action! They were sealed, locked away for their crimes many years ago!" Her old voice was frail, but it had a commanding tone to it. For some odd reason, the Titan's felt it hard not to trust her words.

"Exactly, old woman." Slade spoke as he stood up. "I broke the seal on their entrapment. In mere exchange, I asked that they only assist me in defeating the Teen Titans..."

"Then it is you who own the seal! I shall not permit your evil actions to take place any further! You have even struck down a true warrior! Wearing him down by sheer numbers before initiating a final blow! You have no honor!!!" The old lady pointed her staff right at Slade. The other Titans were astonished to hear this newest bit of information, but one thing was clear. She knew more about their situation than they did, and right now, they could use all the help they could get. Something inside Starfire seemed to awaken and she stood up.

"Excuse me, but perhaps are you the one they call the True Master?" Starfire inquired as the other 3 shared more looks of astonishment. The True Master?! The one Robin went to train with by himself not long ago?! THAT True Master?!

"I can see the look of concern you have for my apprentice. We can discuss matters like this later, but first, we must get out of here! I shall move the young warrior to the rear, young red headed girl, assist me in making an exit! The rest of you, hold them off, but be careful not to let any of them hit you with their weapons! They have powers beyond reckoning..." The four Teen Titans nodded at each other and took off accordingly.

Starfire flew over and grabbed Robin and hoisted him over her shoulder as the True Master dodged several attacks from the warrior with dual swords. She was quite nimble for her age, as she was able to avoid all of his attacks without any problems. Her eyes moved towards the other Titans, where each one was engaged in battle.

Cyborg lunged forward with a punch at the warrior with a giant sword. He blocked it with the blunt of his weapon and both began to push against each other, trying to gain leverage. The warrior with his giant sword leaned backward suddenly to throw Cyborg off balance and shoved the blunt of his weapon into his chest. Cyborg was stunned for only a moment as each took hard swipes and blows at each other. Finally, Cyborg caught the warrior across the jaw with a right hook, just as a small green mouse narrowly avoided an axe swinging on the ground.

Beast Boy had taken a more defensive approach to the situation, transformed into a small mouse, the axe warrior found it most difficult to try and pinpoint its exact location. Frustrated for long enough, he stomped on the green mouse's tail, which shrieked for a second. The warrior started laughing, but soon felt a large drip of water come down onto his head. Looking up, a large green Tyrannosaurus Rex blew smoke out of its nose and started to growl very softly. The axe warrior jumped backward as the T-rex roared and held up his weapon to the sky. Like Slade had used earlier, the warrior's axe started to emit a blue aura and he swung it to the floor, causing the ground to shake and crumble beneath the dinosaur. It changed again into a green hawk and flew over to safety, but as the hawk looked over to its right, a foot collided with it, causing the bird to change back into the man as Beast Boy landed hard on the ground.

Raven wasn't fair much better herself. She was making waving motions with her hands as the spear wielding warrior took stabs at her. The warrior twirled his spear around several times before using the wooden end of his weapon to knock Raven's left ankle, hard. Finding herself on the ground, Raven shook her head as the spear warrior held up the spear above her, ready to initiate a final blow. The True Master caught sight of this and tossed her weapon straight up into the air. The dual sword warrior was confused by the action, and didn't notice himself being hurled by the True Master. He landed right into the other warrior as the True Master caught her staff. She gave a glance over towards Slade, who was content looking onward with the mace warrior watching on.

Slade, however, did not stay stationary for long. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small metal stick. It extended fully, revealing a metallic bo staff and Slade simply looked his eye over towards the mace wielding warrior. The warrior nodded as the mace started to glow a red aura. Both charged then towards the True Master and Starfire.

"Young maiden, get my apprentice and your friends away from here! I shall hold them off and join you shortly!" The True Master bellowed at Starfire, who understood, but didn't know where to go. She couldn't fly out, as there were Slade commandos hovering outside, waiting. She looked to her left, there was Cyborg's T-car, then to her left, which led to the Titans' T-ship, a ship which could go either into the sea or space. Then, she knew where to go.

"My friends! Please follow me!!" Starfire shouted as Cyborg was now finding himself on the receiving end of a sleeper hold. Cyborg grabbed the warrior's legs and spun him around in a circle before throwing him into the other two Beast Boy and Raven were fighting. They all turned and started to follow Starfire, who was flying towards the T-ship.

Beast Boy made his way through right behind her while Cyborg and Raven stopped right by the door and looked back at the True Master. She was merely holding off the combined attacks of Slade and the final warrior, but they could both tell it was a losing battle.

"I'll fire up the T-ship, once you grab the True Master, we'll take off!" Cyborg ran into the next room while Raven put up a large black shield between the True Master and Slade's army. The True Master turned around, not surprised, as both of them made their way through to the next room. Raven brought down the shield as soon as she left the room and put another barrier up by the door. As she looked towards the T-ship, it made several noises as final preparations were now in place. Beast Boy had taken to the sea in the form of a giant whale as the True Master took his place within the ship. Raven flew over and got into her own spot on the ship.

"That's it, the T-ship is diving!!!" Cyborg pressed the launch button as the door blew wide open. Slade and his new army burst through, but Slade could only curse as he saw the ship sink into the depths of the sea. A very large shadow could still be seen though, and Slade took notice of it. It grew larger and larger as it came up to the surface. A giant green whale came up and opened it's mouth, releasing thousands of gallons of water onto where Slade and his followers were. They all were swept away through the door and back into the main living room. The whale simply winked as it dove into the sea.

Slade and his army were dripping wet and inside the Titans' living room several minutes later. Slade simply pounded his fist hard into the ground, causing a small hole, "Damn you, Titans... This isn't over..."

_The Titans have managed to escape with their lives, but not without paying the price of losing their home. The True Master has also reappeared, but what information does she know about the new warriors that the others don't? And what will happen once Robin wakes up?_

_Next Time: Chapter 5 - The Dead Tell Tales_

_Robin finally wakes up, but the first words out of his mouth shock the rest of the Titans! The True Master begins to explain the tale of the Forgotton. The past comes alive, you won't wanna miss it!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Dead Tell Tales

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_The Titans have managed to escape with their lives, but not without paying the price of losing their home. The True Master has also reappeared, but what information does she know about the new warriors that the others don't? And what will happen once Robin wakes up?_

**Chapter 5 - The Dead Tell Tales**

Cyborg watched his radar as the T-ship made its way through the underwater. A small yellow light blinking the letter T popped up on the screen every so often as it seemed they were heading towards. The T-ship slowly made its way through towards an underwater cave. Cyborg pulled back on the controls as the T-ship began to surface. Everybody in the ship looked around as the ship surfaced. Everyone popped open their individual pods as electronic lights came on all across the room.

"Welcome to the Teen Titan's Sub-Tower." Cyborg began explaining as he put his hand onto an identification pad. It blinked "ACCESS GRANTED" as the main power core started to charge up.

"Robin always liked being prepared. This was supposed to act in case of a situation like the one we're in. Never thought we'd be using it now in this fashion though..." Cyborg scratched his bald metal head as Starfire set the limp Robin onto a sofa by the wall. Raven took off her hood and gazed at the darkness of the cave. She had to admit, it was a nice place to stay.

Robin made a muffled sound as his eyebrows twitched. All four Titans turned to their leader who it seemed was starting to regain consciousness. It was here that everyone finally was able to stare at the condition Robin was in. He had a large gash over his right forearm, his legs were covered in scratches and blue from bruising. His face looked as though someone took a sledgehammer straight to it. His green pants were so torn up that they were more like shorts, and his crimson red shirt was now just a shred of its former glory. Slowly, Robin's eyes began to open.

"Robin?!" Starfire was kneeling beside the couch and holding his hand as she called out to him.

"Dude!!" Beast Boy had also joined in, all four were eying their leader as he tried to sit up. Robin found out that he had no strength left, and fell back into the couch, gasping for air as he collapsed.

Robin opened up his eyes, his body was aching all over. He felt so bad, he couldn't lift his pinky finger. Looking all around the room, he gazed upon each member of the team before he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Wh-who...a-are..y-y-you p-p-p-peo-ple?" Were the only words Robin could utter before his head tilted back and he fell asleep once more. All four remaining Teen Titans sat in silence for a moment before Cyborg spoke up.

"Didn't he recognize any of us?" Cyborg pointed his finger at Robin as he finished speaking.

"Maybe he fell on his head or something...you know, he got that anastasia..." Beast Boy answered.

"It's called amnesia, Beast Boy. I'm not sure, but I got the feeling he didn't know who any of us were." Raven had crossed her arms and closed her eyes to ponder.

"That is because...he had forgotten." A familiar voice from behind all of the team came out. Everyone turned around to see the True Master who was resting in a chair. She had made herself some hot tea and was sipping it slowly.

"Come, let the young warrior rest. There is much we have to discuss." The True Master motioned for all of the team to take a seat all around her.

"Yeah, mind telling us where those new dudes Slade has on his side now came from?" Cyborg asked as he took a seat beside the True Master.

"Yes, I am afraid this is not a happy story, though. And it will be difficult to hear it, but you all must know the truth before you can move forward." The True Master took a very deep breath and began speaking as the steam from her tea carried up into the air.

"Long ago, in a land in the East, people were living under constant fear. It was a dark time, where trust was something almost non-existent. People turned against each other just to save their own lives. The cause of all this was a tyrant who ruled mercilessly for decades. Years later, a revolution took place, led by five extraordinary warriors, each one a champion in their own regard. There was Motaro, whose ferocious strength was second to none. Zuo, whose intellect led to many victories overcoming impossible odds. The brothers Ying and Pong, the loyal bodyguards of the overseer of the five, Verachi. Verachi was a man of great virtue, and he and his followers were successful in overthrowing the government." The True Master took another deep breath as the other Teen Titans stared at her intently, listening to every word.

"But True Master, if the legendary five were once good, how did they end up working for Slade?" Beast Boy inquired, but was met with her hand raised, asking for more time to explain.

"The new governor of the nation gave each member new weapons as a token of gratitude. Motaro was awarded a giant sword, a great symbol for his physical prowess. Zuo was given dual swords representing intelligence. The bodyguards Ying and Pong were given an axe and spear, weapons traditionally used best bodyguards of the era. Verachi was handed a mace and the civilization celebrated for many days. For some time, the new government worked harmoniously, until a dark wizard named Genesis tried taking over the land." The True Master paused again and took another sip of her tea. Beast Boy opened his mouth to ask another question, but Raven smacked the back of his head as to let her finish the story.

"Using the darkest of magics in the land, Genesis launched an all out attack on the capital city. The five legendary warriors took it upon themselves to stop the army and all five confronted Genesis alone. Even though he was outnumbered 5 to 1, it is said the battle lasted for many days. In the end, it was Verachi who landed a final blow onto Genesis. With his last breath, Genesis muttered a curse which would ultimately seal the five legendary warriors to their own doom. The nation celebrated once more, but there was something odd about the five legendary warriors. All the while, they seemed distant, and preoccupied with something else. In their last minutes of sanity, all five agreed to seal themselves up, as they could feel evil begin to fill up their hearts. Genesis's final curse would turn all five legendary warriors into five lethal assassins who wanted only death and destruction. It was a small little girl with a pure heart who ended up sealing them into a mountain. Over time, people began to forget about the legends of old, and they became forgotten and renamed the "Forgotten Five". Their mystery and power is known to so few people now..." The True Master finished up her tea and set the cup back into the saucer.

"True Master, what about their weapons? When the one with the axe handed his over to Slade, it seemed that Slade knew how to use it in ways we've never even seen before!" Cyborg asked a question, as a chilly wind came through.

"Ah, yes. Upon creation, the weapons of the legendary five warriors had a special powers, used for the greater good of mankind. When the hearts of the users turned black, so did their weapons, and they all have devastating effects, which you all have seen. Each member has a special attribute used for taking over a nation: destruction, recruitment, protection, aggression and forgetfulness. Think of each member's weapon as a symbol for one of these. For example, Ying's weapon, the axe, can cause earthquakes capable of reducing entire cities to dust. Verachi's weapon is the power to forget the past, which I am now sure of that it has been used on my young apprentice, who now sleeps soundly over there." The True Master motioned over towards Robin, who was still sleeping soundly.

All four Titans took several moments to take everything in. It was very hard to swallow, but one thing still remained unanswered.

"How did Slade find those guys?" Raven asked.

"The man in the gold and black mask must have broken the seal which kept them all contained. The weapons give each warrior eternal life and youth, destroy each weapon to allow the souls of the legendary five to finally rest in peace. Be warned, each one is formidable alone, as you each can now atest to, so use caution in proceeding. As for the young warrior, I shall take him back to my mountain, where I maybe able to recover his memories. He will not remember anyone, so this shall be for the best..." The True Master stood up and started to rub her back.

Nobody wanted to admit it, but the True Master was right. The Forgotten Five and Slade were on the hunt now for all of them. Getting Robin away would probably be the best idea at this point in time. Starfire stood up so suddenly that Beast Boy fell onto his back and hit his head on the floor.

"I'm going, too..." Starfire's words seemed forced, but the other Titans just sat quietly as the True Master cast a long gaze at her.

"You cannot." The True Master shook her head.

"Then I will follow." Starfire answered immediately.

"You still cannot." The True Master's words were firm, as if no change in her opinion or tone.

"I am going one way or the other!" Starfire's cheeks were almost vividly red now and a small teardrop fell to the ground as she stomped the ground hard once more.

"If you wish to come, you must undergo the same trial he did. I suggest you think of your friends before you make such a rash decision. I shall wait until morning for your answer, good night." The True Master picked up her large walking stick and headed for one of the rooms in the back, leaving the four remaining Teen Titans to think about all the events that had unfolded on this very long day.

Starfire sighed heavily as she heard the door shut behind the True Master. She waited several moments before turning around to face her friends, but was surprised to find all three of them smiling.

"Friends of mine, why do you wear such joyous faces now?" Starfire inquired.

Cyborg walked over and put his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Go, Starfire, take care of Robin and make sure he comes back to us. We'll find someway to manage until then."

Starfire's eyes teared up once more as she looked at Beast Boy and Raven who gave approving nods. She stretched out her arms and hugged all three at the same time, causing light curses and swears from all three.

"Thank you, my friends. I shall not let you down and I'm not going to give up! I promise..." Starfire was handed a large blanket by Cyborg. She gave him a beaming smile as she flew back over and rested her back against the bottom of the sofa, where she could fall asleep next to Robin, even if he didn't know who she was.

_The Forgotten Five's past has finally been revealed. Now that the Titan's know what they are facing, can they even stop it? What about Starfire's trial with the True Master? Will she be able to overcome the same tests he did?_

_Next Time: Chapter 6 - Starfire's Journey_

_Starfire begins her quest with the bear, snake, and monkey. Slade sets up shop in his new home, and Beast Boy actually has a great idea?! You definitely won't want to miss it!_

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Sorry it took so long, and to the fans of Sacrifice, the sequel should be up soon, so check it out if you want to! Thanks guys and gals, I'll see you all next time!**_

_**-Imagonna**_


	7. Chapter 6: Starfire's Journey

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_The Forgotten Five's past has finally been revealed. Now that the Titan's know what they are facing, can they even stop it? What about Starfire's trial with the True Master? Will she be able to overcome the same tests he did?_

**Chapter 6 - Starfire's Journey**

It was a crisp autumn day as the sun rose. Starfire had said her farewells to the others and had joined the True Master in an attempt to restore Robin's lost memories. The village where the True Master lived was at the base of a very large mountain. She looked to her right to see the adults all farming crops; looking right, she smiled as several children pretending to re-enact a battle scene using wooden swords. The innocence and harmony of the entire village gave Starfire a warm feeling, it reminded her of her own home world. She looked up to see a small flock of birds fly overhead, but a poke on her back diverted her attention. Turning around, she saw the True Master.

"The trials you must undergo are not to be taken lightly, young one," The True Master started explaining as they made their way to a pathway, "they will test every aspect of your body, mind, and spirit. You must prove yourself in three different trials. Make it up to the top of the mountain by sundown is all that I ask. Before you go, there is an easy way to get up this mountain, and a right way. Choose wisely young one, and begin your own quest."

As the True Master finished explaining, she pointed to the pathway which led down the hillside to a lake. Starfire bowed slightly at the True Master and began walking down the hillside. As she made her way about halfway down, sudden screams stopped her. Starfire turned around to see that several large boulders had fallen from the mountain. Her eyes followed down to where they were headed, straight at the children. Without even hesitating, she took off and flew straight at the children. Realizing she wasn't going to make it in time, she fired a starbolt from her hands. It made contact with two of them, blowing them up into fragments the size of pebbles. Starfire caught the last one and rose high up into the sky before hurling the rock into the lake by the village. As Starfire set down, the True Master's words echoed through her mind, _there is an easy way, and there is a right way_. Sighing heavily, Starfire made the notion to not fly or use her starbolts. She could do nothing about her strength, but use her mind, as Robin would have.

Starfire made her way back to the lake, but was discouraged to find no way to cross. Knowing she could not fly, she needed to find an alternative. She pondered for a bit when she felt a large presence behind her. She turned around to find a giant brown bear, it was standing on its two hind legs.

"Are you lost, little girl? This place is for those who seek to receive severe pain from yours truly. If you do not wish to be harmed, I suggest you leave." The brown bear spoke in a stern manner, it was straight to the point and nothing humorous about it.

"Yes, pardon me, but I was wondering if you are the bear I have seen on the television..." Starfire pointed her finger at the large bear, who was taken a back by her question, "you see, I see there is this creature similar to yourself who uses the paper of toilets which are found in earth bathrooms and I was wondering if..."

"I have no such relation to those kind of bears!!!!" The brown bear was now mad and it growled a bit before it continued, "if you wish to cross the lake, you must first defeat me..."

Starfire bowed again slightly at the bear and charged at the big brown bear. She threw a punch at its chest, but was surprised by his speed and strength. He caught her arm by the forearm and spun her around once before slamming her into the ground. Starfire tried sitting up, but fell down again as the giant bear plopped his giant rear onto her backside.

"Tourists..." The brown bear sighed as Starfire tried squirming from underneath him.

**Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower...**

Motaro was relaxing on the Titans' couch, eating a cheeseburger and watching the television. He reached down under the dozens of cheeseburger boxes and found another one, opened it, and chomped on it while laughing about a commercial featuring a dog and monkey. He heard several dozen clicking noises before finally shouting out "ENOUGH ALREADY WITH THE COMPUTER, ZUO!!!!"

"To think that mere teenagers were able to accomplish such a feat. This place is truly an extraordinary feat; it has a garage, gym, separate living quarters, basement, state-of-the-art security system, and my personal favorite, the complete works of J. S. Bach!" Zuo began typing several more keys, he apparently had not heard Motaro's rant.

"ZUO!!!!" Motaro stomped the ground hard, causing the entire floor to shake. Zuo turned around to give his attention to Motaro.

"What is it, you big oaf? Can't you see I'm working here?!" Zuo blurted out.

"If I hear the clicking noises of a keyboard one more time, I swear I'll shove my sword right up your-" Motaro stood up, but the sliding doors opened, revealing Ying and Pong.

"Yo, Motaro! Easy there big guy, you don't want to make Verachi mad again, do you?" Ying asked as he entered the room.

"You guys should check out some of those guys' rooms. The green one's smelled like rotten eggs over a sewage line. I won't eat for a month..." Pong hunched over a bit, and Ying patted him on his back.

Zuo and Ying chuckled a bit as Motaro slammed the remote control onto the ground and stomped on it.

"What the hell are we doing just sitting around? We should be bashing people's skulls in, or at the very least, take over this pathetic excuse for a city!!!" Motaro reached for his sword again, but the sliding doors opened again, as Verachi walked slowly through the entrance way.

"We are bound to the laws, Motaro. Until we fulfill the terms of Slade, we are at his mercy until then!" Verachi finally spoke. His voice was dark and cool, it was commanding, as if he was born to lead. As he passed by Ying and Pong, they both bowed at his feet. As he looked over at Zuo, he too bowed his head at him. He turned his head towards Motaro, who had yet to say another word.

"But Verachi! We were born to do so much more than this 'Slade' wants!" Motaro began to plead.

"Do you think that you are better qualified to run his gang than I, Motaro?" Verachi asked coldly.

"Wh-what?! N-n-n-n-no way!!!" Motaro fell to his knees as Verachi took several more steps closer. He put his hand on Motaro's shoulder and smiled. Motaro sighed in relief, but looked horrified as Verachi's face quickly transformed. Grabbing hold of Motaro, Verachi flung him into the far wall at the opposite side of the room. Motaro hit the wall with his back and fell onto his head. As he gathered himself up, he choked as his own sword sliced right by his left cheek. Blood ran down slowly from a small cut and Motaro sat deathly afraid of Verachi.

"Perhaps I was too hard on you, Motaro. To make up for it, why don't you go out into the city and introduce yourself? Knock yourself out and have fun with it!" Verachi's tone of voice changed again into a very melancholy tone as he spoke.

Motaro needed several moments before regaining his composure. He shook his head to get himself out of his trance and pulled his giant sword from the wall. Smiling, he put the sword on his shoulders and began making his way to the sliding doors.

"One more thing, Motaro..." Verachi's voice echoed from behind him. He turned around to see Verachi looking out at the bay area, "defy me again, and I shall execute you personally..." Motaro simply bowed silently at his backside as the doors slid shut between them.

**Meanwhile, back at the battle between Starfire and the bear...**

Starfire was squirming as much as she could, trying to get the enormous bear off of her. He had layed her out so it was difficult to gain any sort of leverage. Finally, she was able to push herself up to her elbows and began twisting her hips so she could face the bear.

"Why do you still persist? I clearly have the advantage, there's no way for you to win. Give up now, and I shall allow you to walk away freely..." The bear looked down at his rear to see that Starfire had managed to get herself onto her back and was looking straight at him. He did not understand why she was smiling, however. _What is this? Why is she smiling? Could she know something I don't?_

The bear received his answer very abruptly. Using all the power in her legs, Starfire lifted her legs up like a catapult. The bear flew high up into the air, astonished at the feat of such a young girl. He was able to regain his composure and used gravity as a weapon on his descent. Roaring as viciously as he could, the bear came down with his right paw straight at Starfire. She waited until he was close enough and leaped into the air as he was almost there. Her eyes glowed emerald green as she punched at the paw extended at her. The two blows hit one another, and the blinding light was so bright it caused even some villagers to look over. Just a second later, a loud "Oof!!!" was heard followed by a large splash in the water. Another one landed onto the ground and waited for a moment before turning to the water. Starfire stood up firm as the bear surfaced from the water. She had done it, she had beaten the bear!

"Hahaha!!! Well it seems I was a fool to have underestimated you! You may now proceed further..." The bear pulled a small lever from underneath the water as a long brown and wooden bridge came up to show Starfire the way to continue. Before moving onward, Starfire reached out a helping hand to the bear, who begrudgingly accepted it. He shook off some of the water and stood to address the red-headed girl who had bested him.

"That last attack of yours was most impressive. Why is it that you wish to see the True Master?" The bear inquired.

Starfire explained the entire situation as best that she could; explaining about Slade, the Forgotten Five, and Robin's lost memories. When she finished speaking, the bear wore a curious look on his face.

"I see, so you wish to help the young warrior who once traveled up this same mountain." The bear nodded and started to walk back towards the village. He turned his head around to speak, "He is lucky to have someone who cares for him so much."

Starfire's cheeks went ruby red as the bear chuckled to himself before moving onward.

**Back with the other Teen Titans...**

Cyborg slammed the hood down of what appeared to be a spare T-car. He wiped the dust off from both hands and smiled.

"There, I've modified this T-car with cloaking technology so the others won't be able to find us, at least for the time being. We should really think about how we're going to beat down Slade and the Forgotten Five." Cyborg stated as he walked over towards the table and took a seat.

Raven was meditating, and hovering in midair. She landed onto a nearby stool, opened her eyes and took off her hood.

"I can still feel them, they're all still at the Tower. We're going to need help with this," Raven started, "What about Titan's East? Can any of them make it over here?"

"No, about a week ago, Brother Blood escaped from prison. They've had their hands full trying to catch him. What about those three kids? You know, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether?" Cyborg asked.

"They're not ready for this sort of thing. Besides, they're in eastern Europe perfecting their powers. Kole and Gnarrk?" Raven pointed out as she made the suggestion.

"No, Gnarrk hates city visits. Man, there's got to be somebody..." Cyborg answered. Both himself and Raven continued to think of different people, each time they thought of someone, they either weren't available, or weren't ready. After fifteen long minutes, the pair gave up for the time being and sat back into their chairs. The sliding doors opened as Beast Boy came walking through.

"Why the long faces, dudes?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need a plan to get back into Titan's Tower. We're also going to need backup until Robin and Star get back. We've tried almost everyone, but they all seem to be preoccupied with other matters. You got any ideas, B.B.?" Cyborg questioned Beast Boy, who took everything in very slowly. It took him several seconds to compute everything Cyborg had told him, and he had to repeat back what he said two times, but eventually he understood. Beast Boy tried mentioning several names, but each time he thought of a name either Cyborg or Raven responded by saying "No".

Beast Boy wondered for a moment before realizing who to ask. _It's soooo obvious!!! _ He jumped high up into the air and ran over to the computer to call someone through a video phone. He was about to try and connect when the alarm went off.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP **

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Trouble in downtown, let's move!" Cyborg and Raven both started making their way to the T-car, but stopped when they realized Beast Boy was lagging behind.

"Yo! What's the deal, B.? We gotta go!!!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, who was trying to connect to someone.

"I'll catch up by flying over. This can't wait, just trust me on this!!!" Beast Boy shouted back. He typed in some commands at the terminal, leaving Cyborg and Raven to wonder. She nodded and Cyborg started up the car. The rear powered up and fired, launching the T-car forward.

"Beast Boy here, you guys there?" Beast Boy asked as static filled the screen.

"...Yo dude! How're things shaking over there?" A familiar voice came back from the opposite end.

"Not good and we need your help A.S.A.P.!!!" Beast Boy was almost shouting now.

"K, we'll be there faster than a 300 pound person eating at a buffet!" The line cut off and Beast Boy made his own way out of the secret HQ of the Teen Titans.

**Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain...**

The True Master dipped a cloth into some water and wrung it out. She placed it on top of Robin's sleeping forehead and gazed into the sunny skies of the East. She allowed herself to feel the calm, cool breeze. She opened her eyes suddenly, stood up and looked back at the mountain.

"The wind just changed its direction. I do not like the feel of this. I sense...evil approaching..."

_Starfire is able to defeat the bear, but will she be able to do the same against the snake and monkey? What is this evil that the True Master senses, and who did Beast Boy call for help?_

_Next Time: Chapter 7 - Starfire's Journey, Part 2_

_Starfire continues to make her way up the mountain, as the rest of the Teen Titans come face to face with one of the Forgotten Five. Will the help Beast Boy called out for arrive in time, or will it be the end for three of the Titans? You definitely won't want to miss it!_


	8. Chapter 7: Starfire's Journey, Part 2

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Starfire is able to defeat the bear, but will she be able to do the same against the snake and monkey? What is this evil that the True Master senses, and who did Beast Boy call for help?_

**Chapter 7 - Starfire's Journey, Part 2**

Starfire found herself back at the same spot again. She had marked a rather large rock with some of her energy so she would not lose her place, but kept finding herself going around in circles. Her eyes had found a rather dark and creepy cave, but it was one place she had hoped at all costs that she didn't have to go through. Still, after seeing the same rock for the twenty fifth time, she knew it was time to go into the cave. Taking a very deep breath, she closed her eyes as tight as she could and stepped into the dark, dampy cave. She could feel several flying birds making screeching sounds as they blew right past her. Opening her eyes, Starfire was shocked to find out that they were bats, not birds. She shrieked out loud for a moment and ran in a small circle. She ran for several moments, and the loud noise only woke up more bats as they all flew around her.

Starfire began to run, the further she ran, the less she was able to see. As it seemed that it would finally get as dark as night, something caught her eye up ahead. A small light was being illuminated from just ahead. Looking around, she noticed that all the bats had mysteriously left her alone. Without giving it any more thought, she made her way to what she saw was a small candle. It was barely lit and she had a hunching suspicion that it was the only light in the cave. Just below the small boulder where the candle was situated, something caught her attention. It was long, white and it was weaving through everything.

"Wel-l-l-come, travel-l-l-ler." A voice seemed to come from every direction. Starfire felt like she was completely surrounded, even though only one voice was echoing to her.

"Show yourself now, please! I do not like to play the guessing games!" Starfire shouted back into the darkness. Even though there was light in the small room, she couldn't see who was talking to her.

"As-s-s you pleas-s-s-s-e." Starfire's eyes widened as the figure who was speaking appeared just behind the candle. She could now see the figure quite plainly, but he had covered his upper half with a long robe and hood. His lower half was that of a giant white serpent, Starfire had heard of such creatures, but had not come across many. The serpent took off his robe and began to speak.

"I am the guardian of the cave. To continue your journey to the top, you mus-s-s-t first get pas-s-s-st me." The large snake spoke back and Starfire was a bit perplexed at his eyes. They were all white, as if they were out of focus. She held up one hand and waved it slowly back and forth across his face, watching his eyes. When they did not follow her hand she opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Can you not see?" She inquired, pointing one finger at the snake's eyes.

"No, I cannot." He replied plainly.

"Then I will not fight you, we are not on equal ground!" Starfire's arms dropped to her sides. No matter how much she wanted to be there for Robin, she couldn't betray her own principles, her own honor code.

Starfire did not expect the room to go completely dark, but with a quick whoosh of its tail, the snake caused all the light in the cave to disappear. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, not being able to see anything.

"Now the fight is-s-s-s fair." The snake's familiar voice once again seemed to be coming from every direction all around her. Starfire felt uneasy as she was forced to take a defensive stance. She could use her power to illuminate the area, but that would only defeat the purpose. Besides, this gave her a chance to prove something not just to the snake, the True Master, and even Robin, but to herself. She was going to get past this obstacle, no matter what.

The snake whipped its long tail and it hit Starfire square in the back, causing her to fly straight forward. She hit the wall hard and crashed down to the floor. She shook her head and rubbed it as the snake began to speak once more.

"In thi-s-s-s fight. You cannot trus-s-s-st your eyes-s-s-s." As Starfire stood up, she felt the snake's tail hit her left side. She took a wild swing back, but only felt solid rock crumbling from her punch.

"You cannot trus-s-s-st your ears-s-s-s." This time, Starfire's right side was hit hard. She swung a kick in the general direction, but felt nothing but air as she could hear the snake slither all across the room. She couldn't see or hear where the snake was coming from. In a fight in total darkness, it was the snake who held the advantage. What made things worse was the realization that she had no way of winning this fight. The bear's test was that of strength, the snake's was testing a fighter's sense, something which she had heard about, but never mastered. With one giant whip, the snake caught Starfire in the stomach. She flew backwards and landed into the wall, the back of her head whipping back and knocking her out.

_Starfire woke up slowly. She sat up and rubbed her head. The room was completely white, there was nothing there except the bed. As her eyes were able to focus, her eyes came across a spiky haired figure at the end of the bed. As he turned around, Robin's image was as clear as day._

_"Robin!!!" Starfire could not hold back and she stretched out her hand towards him. He simply smiled back and extended his own hand. Their hands were getting closer, closer. Just as she was about to touch his hand, more blinding white light filled her eyes and she was forced to close them. When she opened up her eyes again, she found herself back in a familiar place. It was the gym inside Titan's Tower, and from what Robin was doing, he was apparently showing her something._

_"Starfire, in any kind of martial art, there is another sense. It goes beyond seeing and hearing, sometimes you can't trust either in a fight. The key is to trust your gut and allow yourself to see your opponent without actually seeing him with your eyes. By closing yourself off of all five senses, can the fighting spirit within someone be unlocked." Robin was explaining to her. _

_Starfire remembered this moment. Robin had just knocked her off her feet without being able to see or hear her. When she asked about how he was able to accomplish such a feat, he had answered her. The blinding light returned once more and Starfire felt herself being pulled from the dream._

Starfire woke up and found her backside aching slightly. The snake had hissed slightly and she could tell it was moving closer to her. She smirked a bit as she freed herself from the wall and hoped onto the floor.

"S-s-s-s-so... you s-s-s-still wis-s-s-sh to continue?" The snake's voice echoed from all around her. Starfire could tell it had paused and was probably somewhere right in front of her.

"Of course, and I plan to win!" She shouted back and resumed her defensive posture. She took several deep breaths before really closing her eyes. _Concentrate, close the mind of all five senses...come on, Koriand'r, you can do this!!!_

Starfire continued to wait quietly as the snake slivered closer to her. It made a bashing move with its head right at her shoulder, but Starfire opened her eyes and caught the snake around the neck with both hands.

"Gotcha!!!" Starfire was beaming as she spoke, "I could feel the vibrations in the ground. It was there that I was able to see and hear you. I wasn't able to notice with both my eyes and ears open."

The snake was almost besides himself. He put on his hood and shook his head silently.

"Firs-s-s-st the mas-s-s-sked warrior and now this-s-s-s." The snake whipped its tail one more time and revealed a hidden passageway out of the cave. It took Starfire's eyes several moments to adapt to the sudden change, but when the light finally came into focus, she could see the True Master's house at the top of the mountain.

"You may proceed." The snake finished speaking and slivered back into the darkness of the cave. Starfire bowed slightly at the darkness of the cave before heading out of the cave at a jog.

**Meanwhile, back in downtown Jump City...**

The ground underneath the Square courtyard was beginning to crack. People of all walks of life started running for their own lives. A single mother with her newborn daughter barely made it across the street before part of a building collapses onto the ground. As the dust begins to settle, the villain known as Motaro is seen laughing.

Swinging his sword high up into the air once more, Motaro swung his sword down onto the pavement. The sword illuminated a black aura, causing more buildings to fall and crumble. As two boys were about to become crushed from some of the falling debris, a dark energy shield apparated and shielded them. A green hawk grabbed both young boys by the collars of their shirts and flew them off to safety. As Motaro's attention was drawn to the events unfolding in front of him, he found himself being blasted away by a stream of bright blue and white light.

"We've got unfinished business with ya'll..." Cyborg declared as smoke rose from his right arm. "Things are gonna be a bit different now..."

As Motaro pushed a boulder out of his way with only one hand, the green hawk returned and transformed into Beast Boy. Raven levitated just above the two, her eyes glowing with her own dark energy.

"Ha! I was wondering when you brats would show up...killing and destroying the weak is only fun for so long after all..." Motaro sneered at the three Titans. His giant sword started to glow again and he began to charge.

"Teen Titans...Go!!!" Cyborg shouted as his arm transformed again into his sonic cannon. Raven took off in flight and Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla as they all charged, the last thought in Beast Boy's mind being, _Please, make it here on time guys..._

**Back with Starfire...**

Starfire found herself resting at the top of a cliff. The climb had been rather difficult, and she had not forgotten her own vow, to not use any of her powers which would give her an easier way to overcome these trials. Wiping a small bit of sweat off her forehead, she stood up and noticed that her outfit was becoming a bit dirty and ragged. Shrugging off all thought, she saw where she needed to go. There was a small valley, and it was filled with bamboo sticks. As she approached it, she saw something leaping through it like lightning. As she finally got to the beginning of the valley, she was able to see it was...a monkey?!

The monkey leaped through several of the bamboo sticks with relative ease at an even faster pace than Starfire had seen earlier. Unlike the bear and snake, the white monkey was smiling, he was apparently in a very good mood.

"I am the guardian of the trees...and if you want to proceed to the top of the mountain, you must first defeat me!" The monkey was almost to a laughing point as he hoped onto a small, nearby tree. He leaped down onto the ground in front of Starfire before addressing her further.

"You still have quite some time, my dear. Would you care for some tea before we begin?" The monkey asked in a half happy, happy curious mood.

Starfire looked over at the horizon. The sun was about halfway down its descent. The monkey was right, she did have time if she wanted. And tea definitely sounded good right about now. Nodding at the monkey, she giggled as he ran around in circles several times before fetching a small kettle and two cups.

_As Starfire continues on her journey to the top of the mountain, the other Titans begin to fight Motaro, one of the Forgotten Five. Can Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg overcome this foe, or will this be the beginning of the end?_

_Next Time: Chapter 8 - Power of the Gods_

_Motaro unleashes the full fury of his weapon, Starfire battles with the monkey, and one hero finally wakes up! You definitely won't wanna miss it!_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Life got in the way, I'm sure we all know how that can go. I haven't forgotten about all the reviewers, and rest assured, that everyone who reviewed will get a special mention in the nearby future. Thanks for staying with me to this point, everyone. It means a lot to hear feedback of any kind.**_

_**For readers wanting to know about Sacrifice II: Again, a thousand apologies, life got in the way. It took me a while to think of a plot, but I think I have one that will work. The Prologue should be up soon. **_

_**Until next time, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from all of you!**_

**-Imagonna**


	9. Chapter 8: Power of the Gods

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - **

**Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As Starfire continues on her journey to the top of the mountain, the other Titans begin to fight Motaro, one of the Forgotten Five. Can Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg overcome this foe, or will this be the beginning of the end?_

**Chapter 8 - Power of the Gods**

Starfire noticed the temperature had started to drop as goosebumps prickling up on her forearms. It was getting cold and the air was thinning out. Slowly, she rose to her feet as the sun's rays provided her with some warmth. As she looked up into the sky, she noticed something coming down from the sky. It wasn't very large, yet for some reason it looked like it was...flapping? As it came into view, the overlying figure of a gold and purple butterfly flapped its wings happily, oblivious to anything going on around it. Starfire smiled at the gentle creature and raised up her index finger, offering it a place to set down. Without hesitation, the gentle bug set down and its wings stopped for a moment, allowing Starfire to gaze at its beautiful glowing wings. It had a variation of different colored stripes, and its wings moved very slowly, allowing the light to reflect off its wings. Starfire gleamed at the butterfly once more, and raised her hand a bit higher. The butterfly started flapping its wings again, and left Starfire to watch it fly away into the distance. The white monkey, her opponent for the third and final test, watched with a careful eye. His eyebrow was raised as if he knew something she didn't.

Starfire's attention came back to the monkey as she heard him screech several times. Turning, she saw that he had already taken his position on top of several large bamboo poles, as there were thousands of them, all at various heights. Concentrating back onto the task at hand, she took a step onto the first bamboo pole. Her foot slipped towards the right, maintaining balance was definitely not going to be easy. Fighting the monkey was laughable, defeating him seemed impossible. The monkey chuckled several times and whirled around several more poles, nimbly moving from one to another, dodging quickly one way, then the other.

After several near falls and a bruised shin, Starfire had made her way to face off against the monkey. She bowed at him slightly, signifying that she was ready to begin. The monkey in turn, also bowed before pounding its chest several times and screeching at the top of its lungs.

It happened before she knew what was going on. The monkey had leaped forward, weaved around several poles and knocked the back of Starfire's knee. Instantly losing her sense of balance, she began to wave her arms around wildly, trying to regain herself. As she hunched over, the monkey leaped into attack again. He spun himself around several times on a nearby bamboo pole and with a loud THWAK! Starfire's right cheek was met by his white tail. She fell downward and narrowly avoided landing on the ground. The monkey leaped around several more poles and lunged forward with his two feet. Starfire barely avoided him, but the monkey spun around and knocked her in the stomach. Coughing, she picked herself up to her knees and watched as the monkey was laughing, thoroughly enjoying his current state.

"It would appear that unless you are able to compensate for my speed, it would seem that I am the one with the advantage! He he!!!" The monkey laughed diligently, its screech becoming a bit more irritible to Starfire. What the monkey said wasn't false, however; her greatest ability, her strength, was useless in this kind of battle.

Starfire had no sooner stood up on both feet before she realized she lost sight of the monkey. He had dropped into the bamboo, but the only thing she could hear was the sound of leaves blowing through the air. She felt another large kick in her back, as the monkey had found a way around her. Falling down to one knee, she countered. Throwing a blind kick backwards, she felt it only hit bamboo, as the piece broke in half upon connecting with her foot. She thought she saw him to her right and swung her fist, only to be met with air. The monkey started to make its screeching noises again, but she couldn't tell exactly where he was. She leaped from bamboo to bamboo, but was never able to get a clear sight of him. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her left ankle.

The monkey had wrapped its tail around her ankle and leaped in the opposite direction, causing her to fall as he let go. She missed the first bamboo pole with her hand and ended up slapping it instead. The bamboo weaved back before it slammed into the one on the opposite side, causing a chain reaction. Several bamboo poles started vibrating, and the monkey lept high into the air to avoid them all. As Starfire held on, she observed what had transpired, and it gave her an idea...

**Meanwhile, back in Jump City...**

A green gorilla was flung backwards and crashed into a glass window on the opposite side of the street. It changed back into Beast Boy as he started to rub his back. Things weren't exactly going as planned. Motaro had easily adapted to Cyborg's sonic cannon, it was basically useless at this point. Motaro didn't give him a chance to use it, as the both of them were engaged in a hand to hand fight. The problem was Cyborg was playing the part of a punching bag to Motaro. Raven's attempts to slow him down were all thrown back into her face, as she was knocked away from the fight early on. Motaro had flung a piece of a bus at her, and it knocked her into a garbage bin.

Shaking off his injury, Beast Boy changed into a ram and darted towards the pair. Motaro caught a glimpse of him as Cyborg threw another punch. He grabbed his forearm, spun him around in a giant circle and hurled him back towards the charging ram. The green ram tried putting on the brakes, but it was too late. Cyborg crashed into him and the both of them bounced several times on the asphalt. The giant of a man put his hands on his hips and started laughing.

"Is that all you've got?! Come on, I wish you Titans would take this a bit more seriously..." Motaro wiped under his nose, looking very smug. A medium sized sedan suddenly came flying towards him, covered in dark energy. Motaro reached for his sword and sliced the car in half as it almost hit him. He looked towards his right as Raven's attempt to beat him failed. His giant sword started to emit a strange glow, the Titan's had seen it once before, but on a different weapon.

Motaro smirked a bit, "Let me give you a taste of why I'm known as the God of Destruction! Ground Crusher!!!!"

Motaro slammed his sword into the ground, causing a rippling effect. The ground started cracking from his sword and made its way towards Raven. She was taken a back by the sudden shaking of the ground. Looking up, she wasn't able to put up a defense as Motaro's charging shoulder rammed her into a building's side wall. She shook her head but found herself eye to eye with the tip of Motaro's giant sword. It edged an inch closer to her own throat.

"Too easy..." Motaro's evil smile covered almost his entire face as Raven prepared for the impact. There were still so many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to tell her friends. _You guys were the best friends I ever had...Beast Boy...I..._

With a sudden WHOOSH!!! Raven vanished from the spot as Motaro's blade struck the wall. He heard something from behind him, but couldn't tell what it was as pink waves of energy flew into the top of the building, causing the entire building to fall right on top of him.

Beast Boy helped Cyborg to his feet and without even looking spoke, "What took you guys so long?"

Raven felt herself being let down gently onto the sidewalk. She had closed her eyes, and was a bit perplexed at her recent destination. She looked up to find a young man dressed in a yellow and red jump suit reply back.

"Sorry, we would've been here sooner, except we took a wrong turn in Gotham City..."

**Back at the battle between Starfire and the Monkey...**

A kick, two punches, an elbow strike...all hit nothing but air as Starfire's attacks were easily avoided by the monkey. She had pink marks on her arms and legs. The monkey was dancing around her, apparantly the fight was not going well for her either. She grimaced as she moved, her stomach was aching from repeated blows. Her breathing had quickened significantly, and while she had not fallen from the branches yet, she sould not last much longer in her present condition.

The monkey stopped about two or three feet from her and tilted his head towards the side.

"Are you sure you wish to continue? My dear friend, it would appear you have finally met your end here..." The monkey asked tentatively. Even a blind person could tell how beat down Starfire was.

Starfire continued to breath heavily as her right eye closed. Her mind suddenly was reliving past images of what had transpired the last couple of days. She remembered waiting in the Tower, waiting for Robin's return from his morning exercises. She could see almost clearly how his limp body had crashed through the window, and the desperate fight in order to save not just him, but everyone else's as well. She remembered how determined she was at the start, and the drive which had propelled her up to this point had returned. She couldn't turn back, she couldn't stop. Robin would not have given up, and so, neither would she!

Starfire stood up firmly, ignoring her current aches and pains. The monkey was suddenly taken a back, her eyes had shown a focus he had not seen before. He was about to leap but Starfire had taken the offensive this time. She swung her foot right at his torso, but he leaped backwards to avoid it. With another spin, Starfire kicked the bamboo pole he was originally standing on. A chain reaction took place, the bamboo hit another and another, all the way towards where the monkey landed. He leaped high up into the air, trying to get over Starfire.

Starfire seemed ready for him this time. She leaped up into the air and did a large backflip and pulled down on a single bamboo post. As the monkey was about to land, she let go. The bamboo swung so fast the monkey didn't know what to do. It slammed straight into his chest, knocking him into another post before he fell to the ground. Starfire had finally done it, she had overcome all three challenges!!!

Leaping from one to the next, Starfire eventually came to a halt right above the monkey. He was rubbing his chest with both hands as she extended her hand towards him. The monkey smiled and gladly accepted the help. The both of them sat there for a moment silently to recompose themselves before the monkey finally spoke.

"Hehehe. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. The other warrior was too serious. Monkey have much fun with you!"

Starfire chuckled a bit as the monkey made his way towards an isolated part. Pulling a hidden lever, parts of the bamboo rose in an upward like fashion, not unlike a stairwell, to a road which led to the peak of the mountain. Starfire bowed towards the monkey and then waved goodbye as she made her way towards the road.

As her feet hit firmly on the ground, Starfire looked back down at her recent feat. The mountain was quite large, and she had learned so much from her journey. It was not quite complete yet, but she thinks she knew now why Robin was much more confident after spending some time with the True Master.

The walk up to the peak was nothing strenuous, which was good for her as she was going to need a long rest after the ordeal was complete. As she made the final turn up the stairs, she eventually was face to face with the True Master's home. It looked more like an Asian palace than a home. There were several stories stacked perfectly on top of one another, the entire building fit in perfect symmetry. She made her way towards the sliding door and opened it. The True Master was sitting in front of a pot of hot tea, and Robin was laying directly opposite of her, his eyes closed, but physically looked much better.

"I see you have completed all three tasks. I knew there was nothing that could stop you. Please, come sit and rest, I dare say you have earned at least that much..." The True Master spoke in a firm tone, almost order like.

Starfire did not hesitate and took a seat by Robin. As she looked down on his sleeping face, she noticed that his clothes had been changed to a karate uniform she had seen in several of Beast Boy's samurai movies. The only remaining thing was his mask, it was something that gave him his power.

"His recovery has been coming along much faster than I had hoped for. I do trust, however, you remember that he will not remember any of us?"

Starfire did not answer her, instead grabbed his hand. Perhaps she had imagined it due to wishful thinking, or perhaps his body was just involuntarilly responding, but for a split moment, she thought she felt he had squeezed back...

_Starfire has finally made her way through all three challenges of the True Master. Will she and the True Master be able to help restore his memories, or will Robin be doomed to lose his past forever? And what will happen to Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, now that reinforcements have finally arrived?_

_Next Time: Chapter 9 - Starfire's War_

_Robin finally wakes up from his long slumber as Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg launch a counterattack against Motaro. The hardest thing about love is that it always presents seemingly impossible challenges to overcome. You definitely won't want to miss it!!!!_


	10. Chapter 9: Starfire's War

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Starfire has finally made her way through all three challenges of the True Master. Will she and the True Master be able to help restore Robin's memories, or will he be doomed to lose his past forever? And what will happen to Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, now that reinforcements have finally arrived?_

**Chapter 9 - Starfire's War**

The wind blew softly against the wind chime that hung near the window. It's soft chime pulled Starfire out of her temporary daze and brought her back to her senses. It had not been long since she had made it to the top of True Master's mountain, Starfire had taken refuge in the same room where Robin slept quietly. His wounds were almost completely healed, but his mind was a different matter. Together, they had overcome impossible odds before, the Teen Titans had saved the city from Slade on more than on occasion, stopped Brother Blood, defeated Raven's father and even defeated the infamous Brotherhood of Evil. The challenge she faced now was completely different from any opponent she had faced in the past. If Robin truly didn't remember anything, then he would have forgotten about everything. He would have forgotten about his past, and more importantly, he would have forgotten about her. Starfire fidgeted in her place for a moment, the thought of being forgotten made her cringe, especially to someone who was very important to her.

"You must not worry, young one..." The True Master spoke in an almost gentle tone, yet it was still in that matter of fact aspect, "I know you are worried about him, but there is nothing we can do until he wakes up. Once that has happened, we will be able to make a proper analysis and take the appropriate action."

Starfire did not like hearing the True Master talk about Robin so calmly and objective like. Wasn't he her student too? Did he really mean that little to her?

"We need to go over a few guidelines, a few rules as it were when he does wake up..." The True Master sipped her tea once more before continuing, "When the young warrior does reawaken, we must ensure he does not remove his mask or try to go by any other name than what he is known for..."

Starfire looked a bit perplexed, she was confused as to why the True Master was making these rules. She wanted to ask her about them, but the True Master continued to explain.

"I have done some research on our young friend here. It would appear that he has a great ally, and if his identity were to come out into the open recklessly, then he would be putting many people in danger..."

Starfire's eyebrows raised as the True Master finished speaking. When herself and Robin had met, she did not know anything about his past. She remembered how odd it felt that wherever they went, everyone seemed to know who Robin was, everyone except for her. Beast Boy had tried explaining once that he was a legend in another city to the east, but his explanation was a bit too much for her. Cyborg had later simplified it by telling her one day that his partner was notoriously known for hunting down the villains of Gotham City. It was years afterward that Robin had first made his appearance, yet nobody seemed to know who he was or where he came from. Robin was as much of a mystery as his master, and that was what made him famous.

Suddenly, it made sense to her why his secret needed to be kept. If he did reawaken and removed his mask, the consequences from such an act were at too great of a risk for any kind of an attempt to. When Robin woke up, he would have to be taught that his name would be Robin, and that his mask would always have to stay on, regardless of what he thought or said...

Starfire squeezed his hand again. Having always worn gloves, she took small pleasure in actually being able to hold onto his hand. They were much rougher than she thought, he had several bruises and calices from extended periods of holding onto bars. Still, she was quite taken a back when she felt her hand being squeezed back.

Starfire's eyes darted towards his head. Robin's eyes were slowly beginning to open. He moaned slightly and winced several times before his eyes opened fully. His eyes looked straight up at the ceiling, and he blinked several times.

"Robin...?" Starfire asked very tentatively. Holding his hand and putting the other behind his back, she helped him sit upright. He looked all around the room, evidently trying to take everything in.

"Who...where...?" Robin asked while rubbing his head. His injuries had not completely healed. _My body feels like I just got hit by a train...Why does everything hurt so badly?_

Robin rubbed the back of his head several times and winced again as he tried moving slightly. His stomach was in writhing pain, it hurt to take deep breaths. He looked all around the room. He was inside what looked like the interior of an old Chinese mansion, stacked several stories high, yet never occupying much space. He was able to see outside, they were apparantly on top of some mountain. Looking around, Robin was finally able to take everything in. He glanced over at a very short old lady, she was sipping some tea, without so much as noticing a thing. Then, his eyes met a red-headed girl. She was very pretty, yet for some strange reason, he was having a tough time placing her.

"You were ambushed by a very dangerous individual. The two of us have brought you here to recover your strength." The red headed girl spoke to him. Her voice was familiar, yet distant. It soon became clear that he did not know who she was.

"Who...are you?" Robin asked as he was finally able to sit up under his own power. The young red-headed girl simply smiled at him, yet for some reason, he could tell something was deeply troubling her.

"My name is Starfire, it is a pleasure to meet you..." She held out her hand as if they were introducing themselves for the first time.

Robin reached out his hand to accept it, "Thank you, my name is..."

Robin stopped. He couldn't remember his own name. It was not a comforting experience as no matter what he tried, he still could not tell what his name was. _This is crazy! How could I not know what my own name is?!_ He struggled to find his name for just a few more moments, then finally conceding, terrified at the fact he did not know who he was.

"I don't know who I am..." Robin's voice had a hint of discourse to it. Even now, Starfire could tell he was not enjoying the fact of himself not knowing who he was. Additionally, it hurt even more to know that he had also forgotten about her.

"When you were ambushed young one..." The old lady interrupted his chain of thought. Both Robin and Starfire turned to face her as she continued to speak, "The members who attacked you are part of an ancient order known as the Forgotten. Their powers are horrifying and overwhelming, it's a miracle in itself you managed to survive. Yet, I suppose we should explain to you, what exactly has happened to you..."

**Meanwhile, back in Jump City...**

"You put off saving us until the very last moment, but I guess I can't complain..." Cyborg said to his reinforcements. "It's been a long time, Kid Flash, Jinx..."

The wonder kid known as Kid Flash, the son of the legendary speedy Flash, had joined forces with the Teen Titans when they faced off against the Brotherhood of Evil. In addition, Jinx had also switched sides, feeling it was her time to finally grow up as well.

"Looks like we know who Beast Boy contacted back at the Tower..." Raven spoke up. Everything was becoming a bit more clear now. Even though she would never admit it out loud, he did do things that were very useful at times.

"Yeah, and just in time. What the heck is that guy? We caught a glimpse of him using that huge sword of his..." Jinx backflipped as she took her place right beside Kid Flash. Several small boulders fell down, Motaro was soon to reappear.

"It's a long story, let's just say this guy isn't your ordinary bad guy. We've tried everything to slow him down, yet nothing seems to work. His strength is proposterous..." Beast Boy answered both of their questions as Motaro burst through the rubble.

"I must say, having two more of you brats is almost enough to get my attention. The three I fought earlier weren't much of a challenge. Hopefully now, I'll have some decent competition..." Motaro smirked as he held up his sword one more time. He curled his finger several times at the five Teen Titans, encouraging them to charge.

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play it!" Kid Flash charged without another word, his speed was way too fast, all anyone could see were the images of where he was. Jinx leaped forward with a front flip after him, with Cyborg screaming behind them.

"No! Don't do it guys! He's much stronger than you think he is!!!"

It was too late, though. Kid Flash started doing circles all around Motaro. His legs were moving so fast that it was kicking up a lot of dust, causing it to temporarily blind Motaro. Jinx leaped high up into the air and fired several of her pink blasts at his feet, causing the ground to crack and his feet to fall about a foot in. Motaro's eyes widened as Kid Flash came to a halt right in front of him and unleashed a barrage of punches right in his face. Kid Flash kept going at it, but soon backed off as Motaro started laughing.

Kid Flash backed off momentarily, Jinx landed right beside him. _Impossible...all those punches were at full power. Yet, I never felt like I was the one in control..._

Motaro grimaced a bit as he smirked. "I thought you two would have much more power than that, but it would appear I put too much faith in getting some decent competition today. Perhaps it's better off if I just wipe you all out at once!!!"

Motaro's sword began to glow again as he raised his sword into the air, "GROUND CRUSHER!!!", with a huge slam into the ground, all five Titans felt the ground start to move under their feet. None of them were able to move, as it felt like an earthquake. Jinx's eyes widened as she saw Motaro charge at her, but Kid Flash leaped in between the two and both of them were knocked back towards Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Hahahaha!!! Do you see it now, Teen Titans? My sword gives me the power to destroy anything in my path! I am the God of Destruction!!! Unless you can beat my technique, you will never be able to win!!! Hahahahaha!!!" Motaro laughed as he pointed at the five Teen Titans.

"I told you it was useless to try. He's just to strong of an opponent to attack head on. If you try and attack him from a distance, he uses that technique and up close, our attacks aren't doing anything to hurt him at all..."Cyborg stated as he reevaluated the situation in front of them. Things were definitely not looking good. He was running out of ideas, and they were no closer to stopping his rampage.

"Cyborg..." Raven's voice removed him from his trance, "If brute strength isn't possible, then what about using our heads?"

Cyborg's human eye widened. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! That gives me an idea..._

"Ok, guys, listen up. I've got an idea on how to put big and stupid there out of commission..." Cyborg commanded. _This will be a gamble though, if this doesn't work, we'll be done for..._

**Meanwhile, back with Robin, Starfire, and the True Master...**

"So let me get this straight..." Robin started, "Basically there are 5 legendary fighters out there whose very presence endangers the lives of every human on the planet, my name is Robin, and I'm not allowed to take off this mask because it could be potentially dangerous to everyone in my life?"

Starfire nodded at him as he recounted everything back to her and the True Master. She could tell he didn't quite believe everything they had told him, yet for now he was willing to play along.

"Ok, then. And I'm the leader of a group of heroes which I helped found called the Teen Titans, which has saved the world and defeated countless enemies who would like nothing more than to destroy the good things in life?" Robin finished.

Again, Starfire nodded as he finished. She had asked if he was able to remember anything about himself, his past, or present. Her heart ached and felt like it weighed over 10 tons when he replied that he didn't.

"It's getting late, perhaps we should turn in for the night. Tomorrow, we shall head into town, perhaps there you may come across something that may help." The True Master finally spoke up.

"But Master, how could something like that help him regain his memories?" Starfire inquired.

"Oh my young dear, you would be surprised at how the littlest thing can sometimes bring about a memory. Sometimes its something as simple as a sound, a sight or even a place. That will have to wait until tomorrow though, until then, I bid you both a good night. You'll find separate sleeping quarters on the second floor, I've already prepared beds for the both of you..."

And with that said, all three retreated for the night, everyone hoping that tomorrow would be able to help.

_Kid Flash and Jinx have arrived on the scene to help the other Teen Titans face Motaro. Will Cyborg's plan be enough to help defeat the tall brute, or will it be the end for the heroes? And will the True Master's plan to bring Robin into town be able to help job his own memories?_

_Next Time: Chapter 10 - Flashes of the Past_

_Robin, Starfire, and the True Master find something themselves in a shocking situation as the other Teen Titans launch their own counterattack. Robin's memories begin to flash back at him, letting him relive the coldest day of his past. You definitely won't want to miss it!_


	11. Chapter 10: Flashes of the Past

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Kid Flash and Jinx have arrived on the scene to help the other Teen Titans face Motaro. Will Cyborg's plan be enough to help defeat the tall brute, or will it be the end for the heroes? And will the True Master's plan to bring Robin into town be able to help jog his own memories?_

**Chapter 10 - Flashes of the Past**

"Damn, this brute is just too strong..." Kid Flash punched the ground hard as he finished. Even the combined powers of himself and Jinx weren't enough to slow down Motaro. He had the upper hand and could easily finish off all five of them if he wanted to. Right now, he was just playing around with all of them.

"Yeah, and his breath could use some work as well..." Jinx waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to get the aroma away from her nose.

"There is one way we can do this, but it's risky. You guys in?" Cyborg looked around to the other four, with each giving an approving nod.

"Alright then, Jinx, Flash, I need you two to keep his attention away from all of us while keeping him in one spot..." Cyborg commanded, while pointing out a spot in the middle of the street. "We'll take care of the rest..."

Jinx and Kid Flash both nodded silently as they both moved towards the front of the group. Motaro, apparently bored with waiting, was sucking away at a large cigar. When he saw the two Titans move in front, he flicked it away with one finger and lifted up his sword.

"About time, I was getting bored waiting..." Motaro swung his sword once, the force caused violent winds to pick up, causing all five Titans to shield themselves away from the large blast.

"You all are no fun at all, I think it's about time I stopped playing around and finally put an end to your little game. I'll show you that there is a significant difference between your power and the power of the gods! GROUND CRUSHER!!!" Motaro slashed the ground once more, causing even more tremors and violent shakes underneath the Titan's feet. Motaro's sword started to glow once more.

"Teen Titans, Go!!!" Cyborg shouted out as Kid Flash and Jinx leaped into battle. Kid Flash used his super speed to engulf Motaro at one spot, as Jinx used her powers to cause large boulders to shoot right at Motaro. Using his sword, Motaro knocked away each boulder, causing them to disintegrate on the spot.

"Beast Boy, now!!!" Jinx shouted out loudly as she back flipped away. A green Pterodactyl flew in from the sky at Motaro. He swung once at the dinosaur, but missed as it changed into a snake. As the green snake landed on the ground, Flash stopped circling Motaro and backed off towards Cyborg and Raven. The green snake then transformed once more into a Stegosaurus and swung its gigantic tail at Motaro. Motaro, expecting the dinosaur's blow, raised his left arm to block it, but was surprised when the impact never came on his body. Instead, the target was his sword itself. Motaro's eyes widened as his sword was knocked away from him.

_I underestimated them! This whole thing was to separate me from my weapon!_ Motaro hissed slightly as the Stegosaurus vanished, it had transformed into a small mouse and scuttled off. Motaro started running towards his sword, but three words he heard diverted his attention slightly.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" Raven chanted as her dark energy surrounded Motaro's weapon, causing it to fly right out of Motaro's outstretched arm.

"Yo, Motaro!!!" Cyborg shouted out, drawing his attention to him. Cyborg's arm had changed into his sonic cannon, and he could see lights moving towards his arm. He could tell, he was diverting all remaining power to that one shot.

"Here's a small taste of the true power of the Teen Titans! Super Sonic Cannon Fire!!!!" Cyborg's blast from his arm was at least ten times the size of his normal blast, and it was heading right for his sword. Raven's dark energy dissipated as his blast almost came into contact with it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Motaro's shout did no good, as the large blast engulfed his sword. The giant sword snapped in two, then started breaking into thousands of pieces. As it finally dissipated into nothing, Motaro started shouting out. He was grabbing onto himself, as a red light came shooting out from his forehead. With one last shout, Motaro's body started changing as well, his entire body lost its color, turning into nothing but a shade of grey. Then, the large man proclaimed to be the God of Destruction fell to pieces, and then directly to ash.

As the smoke cleared from Cyborg's arm, his bright blue and white lights surrounding his body started to fade. They flashed several times as Cyborg looked down on right forearm. The display read "POWER LEVEL CRITICAL, RECOMMEND SWITCH TO BACK UP POWER SOURCE" As Cyborg's eyes finished reading, his red robotic eye flashed three times, then halted. All four other Titans looked over, shocked as they all rushed over towards him as he fell onto the floor, causing a small crater in its midst.

"Cyborg!!!" Beast Boy shouted out as he was the first to make it over. The other four huddled behind him as Raven used her powers to levitate him into midair.

"We need to get him back to the tower, now. You two should come along as well. We can explain the entire situation in its entirety there." Raven told Kid Flash and Jinx, as all five started to make their way back to Titan's Tower.

**Three days later, deep within the mountains of Asia...**

Starfire found the village at the base of the mountain to be a bit more relaxing than when she had first arrived. It was filled with more children laughing and playing than she had previously seen. However, everywhere she went with the True Master and Robin, everyone's eyes seemed to follow them. This caused her to feel a bit uneasy, yet for the most part she did feel relieved.

The majority of their time had been spent helping the villager's out with their daily chores. The village was self-sustaining, which meant the people grew their own food in order to eat. Both Robin and herself had worked in the fields, helping pick out the ripe vegetables to be used in stews, feeding the herd, as well as other farming responsibilities. Starfire's spirit took a plunge earlier when Robin had told her that he still remembered nothing. There weren't any flashes or glimpses for which he could try and work out, he was on his own. He couldn't recall his own name, his past, his friends, or her. This sort of pain, which was very new to Starfire, was especially damaging. Though she never spoke up about it, it was difficult to keep smiling. All the feelings, trust, and friendship the two of them had been able to develop were all gone. To him, it was if it never happened.

A family of three, a father, mother, and young son were all in the open field as Starfire, Robin, and the True Master took a small break. The father and son were both sparring with each other, using wooden swords. The son swung his wooden sword in a downward motion, and quickly swung upward as his first strike missed. The second blow caught his father's sword by the base of the sword, causing him to take a step back. A small crowd had gathered from behind them all, and two other mothers were conversing to each other.

"Wow, Jin's son is really something else, isn't he? He could be the next champion if he keeps this up."

"Yeah, that boy is truly a wonder. The great boy wonder, I think he's called by my own children."

The two's conversation triggered something inside of Robin's head. He felt something inside of his head, pulling. It was trying to get out, yet it was being blocked. Something managed to slip, and Robin felt something coming from his mind. Several things popped into his head all at the same time, it was like a moving picture with hundreds of clips. He tried concentrating on one image inside his head, as a light

_There was a circus, a poster on the large tent read "Haley's Circus featuring the famous Flying Grayson's". Inside, four stories high, there was a young boy swinging from a line. He let go at its highest point, then did a somersault as he caught onto a man's outstretched hands. Down below, there were several people, who were watching, cheering him on as he landed._

_"That boy's a real boy wonder!" A young female remarked down below, as the boy hugged a faceless woman._

"Robin...?" Robin was suddenly awoken from his daze as Starfire's hand was on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Starfire asked, Robin was sweating a bit, his head was covered in it.

"I'm..." Robin replied. _What was that? That vision..was it a memory?_

"Yes, I'm fine.." He answered back. He retreated backwards, away from the family who was sparring. He hadn't taken three steps when a voice from behind him stopped him cold in his tracks.

"I thought I told you three to leave town! Bad things happen to those who don't pay insurance. Accidents tend to happen to those who don't have insurance, you know..." The voice was a man in his late 30's to early 40's. He was wearing a western suit, and had his finger pressed up against the young father. The man grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind him.

"We are an honorable family who doesn't pay a two bit thug protection money!" The young father pushed the other man so he took several steps forward.

"I suggest you leave while you still can." The young father replied as his family came running up to join him. The young boy, watching on, gave a piercing stare at the man.

The man straightened up his tie as he stood up completely. He pointed one finger at the family before speaking, "You don't want my protection, fine. But you will wish you did, old man, ho boy, you will wish you did..." The man turned around and started trotting back towards the village's exit.

Robin felt another surge coming from inside his head. He pressed his hand to his head, another vision was coming. He didn't know why, but he had to let it run in its entirety.

_A man used a whip to scare off another who was trying the same scheme. He had asked for protection money from the circus owner, Haley, but he had also refused. The man pointed his finger at Haley, saying that he should remember his name well. It was Tony Zucco. As he left, he bumped into the eyes from which Robin could see from. Tony Zucco screamed, "Out of my way, you little punk!" as he moved out of the circus and back into the city._

Robin opened his eyes suddenly as the vision ended. He didn't know why, but something about Tony Zucco caused a violent reaction. He wasn't quite sure of the reason, but he felt anger and hatred for that man, Tony Zucco. There was something about him, something he did, which caused Robin to feel intense pain and anger. Robin stood up and turned to look at the young family. They were all hugging each other, and the crowd dissipated. Soon, only Starfire, Robin, and the True Master were all that remained in the field. Starfire was the first one to say anything in a silence that seemed to go on forever.

"True Master, I am curious to know about that man. Although I am still unfamiliar with many of the customs on this planet, I feel that man was not an honorable person." Starfire turned as she asked the True Master.

"Your assessment is correct, young one. Lately, a trade route has opened up between this country and the west. As a side effect of that, it has brought some of the customs, both good and evil. What you witnessed was an example of the latter." The True Master dusted herself off a bit as she turned and started walking over towards Robin.

"Young warrior, judging from your reaction, I take it this scenario triggered something within your mind." The True Master asked as both looked at each other squarely.

"I'm not sure what it was, but it feels like I've seen this before..." Robin answered. His fists were clenched, hard. He was still angry, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"I guessed that some early tragedy is what brought upon your appearance when we first met. You had an abnormal sense of honor and justice the likes of which I have never seen in all my years of living. Something about what just happened may have triggered an early memory, which broke free of the memory sealing spell which was placed upon you." The True Master observed, talking to Robin.

"For now, however, there is nothing further we can gain. Let us retreat back to the mountain. I shall prepare all of us some tea..." The True Master started walking back towards the path which led up the mountain. Starfire stared at Robin, who was still gazing into the sky. After a moment which seemed to drag on forever, he turned as both of them followed the True Master.

By the time the three of them had made it back up the mountain, the sun was beginning to set. Robin had joined the two in a light meal with their tea, then asked to be left alone as he retreated back into his room. Explaining that he wanted to try and sort out that memory had satisfied both of them, but what he really wanted to figure out was why he was so angry about his last vision. What he really wanted to know was who was Tony Zucco, and how he played a role in his vision. He could not get the image of that man's face out of his mind, yet he felt as if he had known who he was for a very long time.

As the sun's light faded into darkness, Robin continued to stare down at the village. He could see several lights flicker on from candles down by the houses. The populus was mostly indoors now, for he could see no movement anywhere around. Robin closed his eyes, and allowed the recent memories he had gained back to play back in succession within his own mind. Perhaps, he thought, by playing them over again, he could finally finish the memory in its entirety. As hard as he tried, the memory ended at the same point each time. For some reason, the rest was being blocked by something within his mind. Something was preventing him from reliving the memory, or his mind simply did not want to relive it. Either way, he wasn't getting anywhere.

After trying for the fourth time and failing, Robin fell onto his back. Looking up at the ceiling, he started recalling what he did know. He had awoken up from what seemed like a long sleep to find himself in the presence of two people. The first was known as the True Master, who had apparently trained him at some point. She had a kind heart, yet it was fierce and very honor bound. Robin felt instantly that he could trust anything that she said, he never felt as if she wanted to harm him. The second was the girl named Starfire. A red-headed girl who had explained to him that he had formed a team of heroes, known as the Teen Titans. Her heart was very similar to the True Master's, yet with several significant differences. He could tell from the get-go that something was deeply troubling her, and he wasn't quite sure why. He could also tell that she didn't want to hurt him, as she was his biggest supporter so far. Yet, there was a sadness to her, which did bother him to a degree. Coming to the conclusion that it was probably his lost memory which was causing it, Robin did felt a bit guilty about the situation. One thing he did notice, was that she was very pretty.

Robin sat up as a light at the base of the mountain lit up. He took several steps forward, and squinted his eyes hard to see where it was coming from. The light was coming from the edge of town, far enough out where nobody in the village could see it unless you were at a considerable altitude. Robin focused on the figure and the item he was holding. It was a torch, he could see bits of smoke rising up from the tip. Several more just like it followed, all near the initial torch. Robin looked down at the figure, who's face came into view only for a brief moment. Robin had to squint to see who it was, but there was no mistaking once he saw it. The man who had threatened the family was back, and he had brought several of his friends. Instinctively, Robin stood up and looked around the room. He saw a yellow belt, green pants and a red shirt. As he finished putting on the outfit, he felt the last part of the memory flashing back into his mind.

_It was night at the circus now. Lights were situated at the entrance which revolved around several times. Thousands of people were coming out of their cars as they made their way inside the tent. A promoter outside was shouting "Welcome to Haley's circus show! Please enjoy yourselves!!!' over and over again._

_Deep inside the tent, a family of three was making their way to to the performers' entrance. Robin felt himself being flung into the eyes of the young boy. From within them, he watched as a man brushed past him, his mother and his father. Only he was able to see the man's face, as it was the same man who had threatened Mr. Haley. Robin looked up at his mother, "Hey! That's the guy..."_

_"Come on, honey, we're on..." The mother pushed Robin in his back as they all made their way to the center of the arena. Mr. Haley was the announcer, as he held a microphone and was addressing the crowd._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, all of us at Haley's circus welcome you to this special event sponsored by the Wayne Foundation. We now draw your attention to the world famous Flying Grayson's!!!" A spotlight came over Robin and his family as Haley had finished. A loud applause followed, and as it died down, Haley began speaking once more._

_"This trio will be performing their live act, defying all logic and safety without the safety of a net!!!" The spotlight ran down to the lower stage, where the net which helped protect the artists was taken away._

_"And now for your entertainment, the famous Flying Grayson's!!!!" A large applause followed as all three made their way up the large and tall pole. All three acknowledged the crowd before moving on with the act. _

_"Let's do it!" Robin's father was the first to touch off. He grabbed the swing and leaped over to the second, drawing many ooh's and aah's from the crowd. Robin felt himself leaping onto the first and then letting go and somersaulting into his father's outstretched arms, who was hanging from the trapeze with his legs. Robin leaped from his father's arms to the other swing and then back to rejoin his mother. She hugged him before she acknowledged the crowd and began swinging off herself. Robin could feel himself smiling, so many people were paying attention to his family. He looked up at his father, who had his outstretched arms, awaiting his mother to catch her as well. Robin's eyes then moved up to the rope hanging from the ceiling. It was frayed significantly, and was about to snap._

_"Dad!!!" Robin felt himself scream out, but not in time as he caught his mother. The rope snapped from the combined weight as Robin watched his own mother and father fall from over four stories high. He could feel tears falling down onto his face as he saw his parent's lifeless bodies on the ground._

_Robin felt another surge of his memories coming back. He saw a dark cave, filled with bats, a large computer screen, and a man dressed in a dark suit, with a black cape and cowl. Robin knew who the man was, then looked down to see the outfit he was wearing. He had his hand on a small book, and was beginning an oath to never kill, uphold justice, and never take the law into his own hands. His name from that point was..._

Robin opened his eyes quickly. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was heavy. He looked down at his yellow utility belt. He may not have remembered everything and everybody, but he now at least knew who he was. He pulled out a grappling hook and fired it at a nearby tree. It looped over a large branch several times as Robin took off so he could reach the base of the mountain quickly. _As long as I can still live and breathe, I will never allow someone else to go through that hell!!! I hope you're prepared, Robin has returned..._

_As Robin takes off in flight to help a village, Motaro has fallen at the hands of the other Teen Titans. With four of the Forgotten Five still at large, will they be able to defeat the rest, or will this be the beginning of the end?_

_Next Time: Chapter 11 - Robin's Fury_

_Robin fights alone against a gang who threatens to burn the village down to ashes, along with its inhabitants. Zuo, the intellect of the Forgotten Five steps up to deal with the remaining Teen Titans. You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story. I am truly humbled to think my writing is actually worth reading. I'll do a good tribute to everyone at some point or another. Anywho, I'll try and write a bit faster. Thanks again!**

**-Imagonna**


	12. Chapter 11: Robin's Fury

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As Robin takes off in flight to help a village, Motaro has fallen at the hands of the other Teen Titans. With four of the Forgotten Five still at large, will they be able to defeat the rest, or will this be the beginning of the end?_

**Chapter 11 - Robin's Fury**

Outside the edge of town, a group of men were lighting torches. One held his own unlit torch by a burning one until it also became lit. Within the minute, twenty burning torches were held by ten men. The leader of the group was the man who had threatened the family earlier in the day. The others were talking amongst themselves, but it halted as he held up his hand.

"It's time, let's show these people how foolish they truly are for not taking up our offer. I did warn the fool after all. Now the fate of his entire family and village will go up in the flames of hell!" He raised one torch high up into the sky. All the others lifted theirs high up as well while cheering loudly. The man held the torch high up, but something came shooting out of the sky which sliced his torch in half. The burning end of his wood fell down to the gravel road, which slowly started to burn itself out.

The man looked up at his own hand, the torch had been cut in half by something razor sharp. He never saw what it was, but didn't have time to react as one of his followers shouted out.

"What was that?" A follower held up his own torch to try and make out what just happened. Everyone stood silent and listened as they heard something whisking through the air. Four more torches were suddenly cut out by two spinning blades. The leader was able to see them this time. They were red and yellow, razor sharp, and from a distance they looked like a...bird?

"Don't just stand there, you fools, spread out! Find the punk who's doing this and kill him!!!" The leader shouted out as he waved his hand around. All of his men started moving out in various directions. Two started to make their way by the trees in the distance. From behind one of them, Robin had himself pressed up against a tree, hiding himself in the darkness of the night. The two men split up, each taking an opposite end. One of them took several slow steps forward. He held up his torch and looked deep inside the trees. There wasn't anything, so he kept going. As he passed by the tree where Robin had hid himself, he looked the other way first. As he turned to the other, his eyes opened up widely as a green punch came flying straight at his face.

The man's companion heard the noise and started running over. As he looked around, he saw his companion tied up and hanging upside down from a tree branch. He took a step backwards, but his back hit something. It wasn't a tree, it was a person. He turned around slowly to see a black cape high up in the air and gave a loud shout before another punch was thrown at his face.

The others heard his shout as all looked over at the trees. All of them started walking towards the trees. They had almost formed a direct line in the pathway. Robin had taken advantage by sneaking around behind all of them, thanks to a bit of luck and cleverness, he had made his way around them all by using the darkness as his own cover, away from the lines of sight of the others. The leader of the group was in front, as the others followed in a single line fashion. Robin waited until the last one passed before he made his move. The last man in the group didn't even have time to react as Robin covered his mouth and pulled him away from the group. Knocking him out, he rushed back into the darkness and picked off the next one. He continued in this fashion until there were only four men left. The leader and a group of three followers were now all that remained. All four of them finally made it to the trees as they looked and saw the other two tied up by a tree. Then, all four heard a footstep stop from behind them.

"Looking for someone?" All four men turned around to find only Robin standing alone. The others were nowhere to be found.

"Get him!!!" The leader shouted out and pushed two of his follower's in the back to urge them forward. He himself took several steps backwards and pinned his back to a tree. The three follower's started charging at Robin. Robin reached into his utility belt, pulled out a rope with several balls attached and spun it around several times before throwing it at the men. It wrapped around two of them, causing them both to hit the ground hard. The third threw one of his torches at Robin. Rolling to the side to evade it, he sliced the torch in half with a birdarang as the man used it to close the gap between them. The henchman threw a right hook, which Robin blocked with his forearm. He hit Robin in the stomach with his left foot, causing him to grunt out in pain. Taking the initiative now, Robin countered back with a spinning kick to the man's left cheek. The man hit the ground hard, and the leader of the group finally came to his own senses. He looked over at Robin, who was taking out a pair of handcuffs and then over to the village. Smirking a bit, he started running towards the village, with one torch still in his hand.

The leader kept running hard, he wasn't far enough yet to hurl the torch. The buildings were all made of straw and clay, the straw would burn easily and would catch the other houses. All it would take is one torch to erase the village off the map completely. The man heard a banging sound from behind him, but didn't bother to look back. He saw something coming from behind his feet, it was a red birdarang attached to a long wire. It wrapped around his legs several times, causing him to hit the ground and drop his torch. The leader couldn't reach the torch, so he began trying to undo his tied up legs. It only took a second, and the man reached out with his right hand at the torch. A green foot stomped on the torch before he could reach it and it burned out almost instantaneously. The leader cursed and looked up at Robin, who now was standing in front of him.

"You little bastard, nobody ruins a plan I put into motion!!!" The leader charged at Robin. He threw a right hook, followed by a left. Robin ducked and rolled to avoid both of his punches. The leader did not stop as he tried his own spinning kick at Robin's head. Robin rolled forward and somersaulted to avoid the kick and close the gap between them. He planted both feet on the ground and pushed with all the power he had in both legs. He raised his right fist, which uppercutted the man straight in his gut. The leader fell down onto all four's, he was screaming out in pain. Robin picked up the man by his western shirt and held him close so he could finally get a good look at him.

"Who...who are you?" The man asked, now scared for his own life.

"Your worst nightmare, Justice!" Those were the last words he heard, as Robin finished him with a hard punch to his left cheek. Robin sighed and looked back at the village. It was still quiet, all the lights were still out, nobody had heard a thing. He looked down at the unconscious leader and began tieing him up as well.

When morning finally came, Starfire and the True Master had journeyed to town by themselves. Robin was not responding in his own room, so they felt it best to leave him alone. They were about to head to the market, when two children brushed past them, one of them was shouting to the other.

"Hurry! There's a bunch of people tied up by the statue!!!" The little boy shouted to the other as both of them made their way towards the statue. Starfire observed as several other people were also running towards the center of town. She looked down at the True Master, who remained silent, but gave an approving nod.

As both of them made their way to the statue, they found out quickly that it was quite crowded. Everyone in the town had apparently gathered to see the sight. Brushing past everyone, Starfire was finally able to see what the fuss was all about. Five men were tied up all around the statue while there were five others hanging upside down right by it. All of them were unconscious, but there was something else at the statue. Right by the feet of all of them were broken pieces of wood, with some ends having burn marks at the ends. There were several whispers all around the crowd, but the True Master finally walked forward towards the five men on the statue.

"True Master, what is this?" A shopkeeper asked.

"It would seem that these men were trying to burn down our village last night." She pointed with her walking stick down at the chips of wood which now seemed to be broken torches.

"Their attempts, however, were obviously thwarted." The True Master addressed the woman as she pulled something from the rope.

There were several other whispers going all around the crowd. Many among the group were a bit confused, some were scared. The shopkeeper took a step forward and asked another question.

"Then, who, True Master, saved our village? Nobody in town last night heard anything." The shopkeeper looked around at the audience. Everyone seemed to agree with her statement. The True Master turned around and held up a small red birdarang, which was at the end of the rope. Narrowing her eyes, slightly, she turned towards the mountain and pointed at it with her walking stick.

The audience all around her looked up. As if in flight, they all saw a young man gliding back towards the top of the mountain. The discussion this time was a bit more lively, there was talk about him once being an apprentice to the True Master. Starfire's eyes began to tear up as she smiled and took off, flying towards the mountain as well, drawing additional chatter amongst the people.

**Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower in Jump City...**

Zuo was watching the battle between the Teen Titans and Motaro. He was writing down notes while comparing them to some data he had obtained from Slade. He also had his own personal notebook, with several tabs, each one having the name of a specific Titan. He paused the video feed and opened up the binder. Flipping through to Cyborg's page, he eyed through Cyborg's known attacks and strategies.

_Odd...there is no report of a Super Sonic Cannon anywhere in this binder. That blast alone was powerful enough to defeat Motaro's weapon. We must take special care if we are to avoid the same fate..._

The sliding doors opened, as Verachi and his two bodyguards, Ying and Pong walked into the main room.

"Zuo, you shouldn't look too far into Motaro's failure. He was after all, the weakest amongst us. If the Titan's struggled to beat Motaro, then they pose no significant threat to us..." Verachi tapped his mace with his right hand as he finished. Ying and Pong both silently bowed as he walked towards the couch and sat down. Propping his feet up onto the table, he grabbed the remote control and turned it on.

"Master Verachi, despite any notions you had about these teenagers, they still were able to defeat Motaro, the God of Destruction. We cannot afford to underestimate them..." Zuo responded as he wrote down about a possible combined attack.

"Don't you patronize me!!!" Verachi stood up suddenly and threw the remote control at the television. It burst into a thousand pieces upon impact, as both the television and control were now broken.

"I am fully aware of their combat abilities. Their movements today were clearly those of a counterattack for us taking over this dump they call home. I cut off the head of the beast, now its just running around waiting for us to finish it off. The leader of their group remembers nothing, which gives us the opportunity to finish the job we were assigned to do!" Verachi slammed his mace into the ground, causing it to glow brightly. Both Ying and Pong took several steps backward as Verachi continued to vent out his frustration.

"Would you at least like to know where to attack?" Zuo spun his chair around, his two katanas were sheathed and wrapped on his back.

Zuo's statement had caused Verachi to freeze momentarily. He remained quiet as he turned to Zuo, who spun his chair back around and brought up a map of the surrounding area. Zuo pointed his finger at a certain area of the map.

"This place would be ideal. The one called Raven is able to manipulate her own powers around inanimate objects. Beast Boy needs open space for himself to fight, and Cyborg needs time to fire his sonic cannon. This place is perfect for giving us the advantage..." Zuo smirked as he finished speaking. Verachi grinned also, he also apparently liked what he saw.

"Motaro may have had strength, but he was an airhead. Currently we have only three options in terms of proceeding. We can either attack them, draw them to us, or wait for them to come here..." Zuo circled a picture of Beast Boy in his transformed beast-like-state before he closed his binder.

"We shall draw them to us at that location, but giving the impression only one of us is acting alone. We failed to kill them here in their home, we shall not fail again..." Verachi swung his mace onto his shoulder as he turned around.

"No, I believe it would be an insult to have you, the God of Power, deal with five teenagers. I alone should be more than enough to finish this job. The God of Life and God of Death should stay as well..." Zuo turned to face Ying and Pong as he finished speaking.

Verachi took a long breath and closed his eyes. He did not open them for several long moments before he opened them once more.

"Fail us, and I never want to see your face again, understood?" Verachi looked over at Zuo, who was leaning up against the wall.

"Agreed. This little charade has indeed gone on long enough..." Zuo started walking towards the Titans' sliding doors. As he stepped in and the doors closed, both Ying and Pong turned to face their master.

Ying and Pong both bowed at Verachi's feet before Pong spoke up.

"Master, forgive me, but do you think it wise to send _only _alone? After all, these youths were strong enough to defeat Motaro..." Pong bowed even further while he waited for Verachi to answer.

"There's no cause for concern. Zuo is the God of Intellect. Once he has decided on an opponent, he focuses all of his energy and attention at defeating them. By the time he is even ready to face someone, he knows more about them than they do themselves. There are several things working for him. The first is his brain, he believes knowledge is the key to power. The second is his ability with his dual katanas. Nobody has ever withstood his attack and lived to tell about it. The third ability he has is to give himself every possible advantage while in battle..." Verachi answered.

Ping was now the one to bow and ask a question, "So then, master, the possibility that the Teen Titans will survive their encounter with Zuo..."

"Is zero..." Verachi smirked as he poured himself a small glass of wine. _The only one who is capable of beating Zuo is me, that is why we have such a great understanding. Can you find a way to defeat him, Teen Titans?_

**2 hours later, back at the secret underground base of the Teen Titans...**

"And that's the whole story. Basically five enormously strong people came in and took over Titan's Tower. You've seen the power one of them has, and there's still four more plus Slade..." Raven finished explaining to both Jinx and Kid Flash. They were all waiting around the small living room. It was considerably smaller than the one at Titan's Tower, yet it made decent enough accommodations for them all.

"Geez, well I will say this much about you guys. You all certainly never have a dull moment..." Flash remarked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it that they want?" Jinx asked Raven as she turned to face her.

"At this point, we're still not quite sure. They all could have easily destroyed the entire city if they had wanted to when they forced us out of our home. If there was anyone who would know it would be..." Raven answered her, but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Robin, but they wiped out his whole memory. Hopefully Star and the True Master can restore it..." Beast Boy answered, who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Regardless of it all..." Cyborg announced as he emerged through the dark hallway, "We have to find a way to stop them. We all have seen the power only one of them had, and my first guess is that wasn't even the strongest one."

"Cyborg!!! You're ok!!!" Beast Boy shouted out as he jumped up from his chair and leaped onto Cyborg's back, climbing up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, you all got me here just in time, too. Power cells are back up to 100 percent. Any news from them since I went out?" Cyborg turned to the other three, who silently shook their heads.

"It's been quiet all over town. It's like nothing ever happened. It's pretty creepy if you ask me..." Jinx started to fill Cyborg in. Titan's Tower still remained relatively dark and Raven could not establish any kind of psychic link, the only thing she could do was confirm that their leader was still in Titan's Tower.

"Well we should think of something before they decide to make our next move for us..." Raven announced to the group. There was a collective agreement in the air. After all, they had barely beaten Motaro and they desperately needed some kind of plan.

"Too late..." Beast Boy pointed at the screen on the wall, which turned on, showing the face of another one of the Forgotten Five.

"Hello to all citizens in Jump City. I know this is probably a bit strange for all of you to hear, but I promise to only take a moment out of your time. This message is for the Teen Titans, you'll find your next clue at the place where people of both young and old go, where children play and adults move away, where animals cry and tv's play. I'll be waiting for you there, Teen Titans..." The screen went black following the announcement, as all five Teen Titans looked and noded at each other. Everyone, except Beast Boy.

"I hate riddles!!!" Beast Boy was furiously rubbing his head, trying to figure out the riddle.

"B.B., where's the place where you can find all those things in one place?" Cyborg turned and asked him. Beast Boy looked up a bit surprised, but never got a chance to answer.

"The Jump City mall, any toddler could figure that one out." Jinx rolled her eyes away from the small green man, who was turning a shade of red.

"It's gotta be a trap!" Beast Boy announced.

"We figured that much out already." Raven smacked the back of Beast Boy's head as she walked by him.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Kid Flash looked towards the others, and everyone gave a collective nod.

"Titans...go!!!" Cyborg shouted out as everyone moved out.

_As the Teen Titans move out to face Zuo, Robin has seemed to recover his memory. With Zuo, the God of Intellect, waiting, do the Teen Titans even stand a chance?_

_Next Time: Chapter 12 - Zuo, God of Intellect_

_The Teen Titans come face to face with Zuo as Starfire finally catches up with Robin. When things seem too good to be true, more often than not, they usually are._

**_A/N: Special Thanks go out to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Individual shoutouts follow:_**

**_Harry Potter Fan 1994: I'll take the speechless comment as a compliment :P. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far._**

**_Melinda Potter: I did get the idea of the original idea from those four in TMNT, but I decided to expand their role and put my own spin on it. Hopefully, it'll turn out ok._**

**_Frost Bite: Sweet! I know:P_**

**_Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin: I'm glad to have you on board for my 2nd story. Hopefully you'll like it as you did 'Sacrifice'._**

**_Quwira: Thanks for all the collective input._**

**_More to come, so thanks again everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Zuo, God of Intellect

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As the Teen Titans move out to face Zuo, Robin has seemed to recover his memory. With Zuo, the God of Intellect, waiting, do the Teen Titans even stand a chance?_

**Chapter 12 - Zuo, God of Intellect**

The Jump City mall was one of the most popular attractions within the city. People from all ages came to shop, mingle, and enjoy the life it brought to the air. It was filled with 3 food courts, each strategically placed, with over twenty five major department stores. Its grand opening several years ago was a positive sign that things within the city were moving forward. As Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Kid Flash walked through the main entrance, everything was just as it should have been. There were children running around with their parents screaming at them, several young couples whispering things into each other's ears, and even the elderly found their various joys in the salons and massage parlors.

"Keep your eyes open," Cyborg started as his eyes scanned the entire area, "Judging from the looks of things, the locals haven't seen our new friend yet."

"I'm not entirely sure that's the case..." Raven remarked, gathering the entire team's attention towards her.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw everyone stare at her, but coughed once before she explained.

"Our new foe of the Forgotten Five wanted us, not these people, I don't think he would have made his move without us here. Otherwise, he could have destroyed this entire place before we even got here..." Raven finished explaining as someone's laughter at a far away table filled the entire room, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop what they were doing.

"Very clever. I must say when I first met you Titans back at your home, I thought you had the I.Q. of an amoeba. I just might have to try in order to defeat you all..." The five Titans turned to see the figure laughing at the table. He was wearing a long robe, its hood covered his face, but the voice was unmistakablythe one who issued the challenge earlier.

"Talk all you want!!!" Cyborg raised his fist in the air as he continued shouting, "We beat down your buddy, Motaro, so we can sure as hell take care of you!!!" His right arm changed into his sonic cannon as he finished speaking. The other Titans around him also got ready as the people around them all started running for the exit doors.

"Yes, yes, of course. Though to be completely honest, the oaf was quite a bore. I would have killed him myself one of these days..." The figure stood up from his chair and turned to face the five Titans.

"However," The figure tossed up the robe, revealing his entire body. The man's face they had seen on the t.v. earlier was now right in front of them and shouting in a rage, "The honor of killing him was not yours to make! I will ensure that you pay for that transgression with your lives!"

The man was much slimmerthan Motaro, but definitely not a twig. He was definitely well built, but his startling appearance is what caused a great deal of concern. He was at least twenty years older than Motaro, and his weapon of choice were two blades strapped to his back. He slowly drew them both, swung them in several circles before standing off against the five teenagers.

"A person who's about to die should know their maker," The man smirked once more before he finished, "I am Zuo, the God of Intellect. Prepare yourselves, Teen Titans! HAAAAAA!!!!"

Zuo charged quickly at the five Titans. His speed was much greater than they had anticipated. He had closed the gap between them almost instantly and using the hilt of one of his blades, knocked Kid Flash in the back of his head. Cyborg pointed his arm at Zuo, but he rolled forward and using his two katanas, knocked Cyborg's arm so it pointed straight at Beast Boy. The green Titan barely had enough time to change into a bird to avoid the blast when Raven and Jinx launched their own combined attack.

Zuo spun both of his swords in continuous circles which caused the forces of both Jinx and Raven to deflect to different areas of the mall. He heard a loud grunt from above him as Cyborg came down with his fist. Zuo planted both swords straight down into the ground and spun around them, using the momentum to kick Cyborg straight onto his back. The green bird landed on the ground and changed into a T-Rex. It roared loudly as it began charging at Zuo. The God of Intellect did several back flipsto avoid the chomping efforts of the dinosaur and slashed at the base of a large tree. It fell straight on top of the dinosaur's head, causing it to roar out in pain.

"Heh..heh...heh..." Zuo put away both of his swords and started running deeper into the mall as the Titans tried to recover from the initial encounter.

"This guy's good. He knew exactly what to do to stop us..." Jinx said as she helped Kid Flash stand to his feet.

"Not to mention light on his feet. I'm surprised he was able to get the jump on you, Flash." Cyborg remarked as he dusted his arm off.

"Yeah, I didn't think an old geezer like him could move so fast. It won't happen again, though." Kid Flash stretched out his legs as the five Titans stared at the long, empty hallway of the mall. There were bags, drinks, purses, and trash everywhere from where the people had scattered all over the place. Some stores had brought down their protective gates, others just fled from the spot.

"Keep alert guys, and be ready for anything..." Cyborg ordered as all five slowly walked forward. Beast Boy had changed himself into a dog and was beginning to sniff the ground. The green dog gave a quiet bark, signaling it had locked onto the scent. The others followed closely as it made its way forward. It stopped in the large common room, and changed back into the man.

"The scent ends here, and what's worse is that the path splits off into multiple points here..." Beast Boy pointed at the corridor as he finished speaking. The mall had an unusual structure, it had several hallways which convened at several different points all across the mall, and they were now at one such point.

"Split up and keep your eyes open..." Cyborg commanded as he went alone down one hallway. Raven took another with Jinx and Flash opting for the third. This left Beast Boy with the last hallway, to which he opted to walk. He walked slowly past a toy store, a small food stand, and one clothing store without so much as a noise to tip him off to anything. As he passed by the next clothing store, something darted past his right side. Looking right, he tried to find where it went, but could not locate the source. He looked around several times and widened his stance as he tried to focus. Suddenly, he heard a noise from above him and looked up.

"What the...?" Beast Boy could not finish his sentence as something slammed on top of him from above.

Jinx and Kid Flash had just passed the 2nd arcade on the floor when they heard something slam into the ground. Both looked at each other before Kid Flash spoke up.

"Wait here for a second..." Kid Flash told Jinx as he darted off at light speed.

He was back as quickly as he had left, with a smile on his face.

"Beast Boy's gone, the corridor he was walking down is completely empty. We need to watch ourselves..." Kid Flash informed Jinx, who nodded her head silently, then as a shadow moved across the horizon, she fired some of her pink blasts at the floor, which revealed a small child's broken bicycle.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked, having not seen anything.

"I thought I saw something..." Jinx and Kid Flash turned their backs to each other so neither would be caught from behind. They scanned the entire area, however nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were still shopping bags, purses, and trash leftover from when the people had scattered, but there wasn't a single sign of their opponent.

Then, it happened. Both Jinx and Kid Flash heard something shoot, but they couldn't see or tell where it had come from. Suddenly, the floor collapsed from underneath them both, and they both fell down to the next floor, with debris falling on top of them both. The rubble suddenly popped up as Jinx used her power to blow it away from them. She stood up and looked down at Kid Flash, who was rubbing his head. She crouched down and helped him up to his feet when both of them saw a glowing white light appear from two katanas. The blades fired a blast from them, which caused Jinx to scream.

Raven turned suddenly when she had heard the scream. _That was __unmistakably__ Jinx. It looks like Zuo has made his move..._Raven hovered up into the air and started flying back towards the corridor so she could reach them. As she flew by a food shop, her eyes were suddenly drawn to the flying cup which was headed straight for her face. A white blast shot from above her as it blasted the cup into a thousand pieces, spilling the liquid all over Raven's face. The liquid, which smelled like cola, had seeped into her eyes, and the burning sensation was extreme.

"I..can't...see..." Raven tried wiping her eyes, but she could hear footsteps moving quickly. They were moving from in front of her, and they were closing fast. She could hear something being drawn, which she presumed was Zuo's swords. At the very last moment, she put up a dark energy barrier which protected her from Zuo's attack. She kept up the energy field, knowing that it covered the entire passageway, so he would not be able to attack her. The problem was she couldn't attack him either, so it was a stalemate. What worried her the most was that Zuo wasn't trying to break through her shield. She could hear him flip open some kind of switch, and as her eyes finally opened, she saw him press a small button on a remote control. Her eyes widened as she heard the explosion from above her, which caused an entire store from above her to come crashing down.

"Raven! Jinx! Flash! B.B.! Anyone, can you hear me?!" Cyborg was running hard while talking into his forearm communicator. There was no response from any of his teammates. He grunted as he moved forward, but came to an abrupt halt when he saw Zuo resting by a store.

"It took you long enough, I was getting bored waiting for you..." Zuo remarked mockingly. He pushed himself up from the wall and took several steps before he stood off against Cyborg.

"I'm only going to ask you once, where are my friends?" Cyborg shouted out as his arm changed into a sonic cannon, which he then pointed at Zuo.

"They have all fallen before me. I've studied all of your combat data, thanks to the one who freed us. Additionally, your tower had additional supplemental data which enabled me to predict your moves..." Zuo drew both of his swords from his back as he took an offensive pose against Cyborg.

"You think you know us, when in reality, you don't have a clue..." Cyborg fired a blast from his arm as Zuo began to charge. He used his swords to deflect Cyborg's blast and spun in a circle two steps before he reached Cyborg. Using his momentum, he swung one of his swords, which Cyborg barely avoided. As he jumped backwards, he felt his shoulder reporting damage.

_He barely even touched me...I don't get it! My robotic armor should be able to block his swords without any kind of damage at all..._

"It would seem you've underestimated my power, Cyborg. My katana are not of this world, they are infusedwith power that rivals the Gods themselves. I am known as the God of Intellect for a reason, Cyborg. Brute strength only gets you so far, a sharp mind can easily beat it any day of the week. Your pathetic robotic armor cannot protect you from me..." Zuo charged once more as he finished speaking. Cyborg tried firing another couple of blasts from his sonic cannon, but none of them ever came close to his target.

With one rising blow from one of his swords, Cyborg's forearm fell off from where Zuo had cut it. Cyborg was forced to take another step backwards as Zuo leaped up into the air and used a kick to knock him back into a nearby bench. The bench could not hold him, as it collapsed from his weight. As Cyborg used his left arm to push away some of the debris, he froze when he saw one of Zuo's swords start to glow white.

"Game over..." Cyborg's eyes were drawn to Zuo's swords. There was nothing he could do, his right arm had been cut off and his left arm was in no position to fire back. His eyes widened as the blast was just about ready to come. Cyborg closed his eyes, but never felt anything as he heard a _swoosh_, coming from behind him.

Cyborg opened up his eyes almost immediately. Zuo was being driven back by the beast that Beast Boy had transformed into in their first encounter with Adonis. The green beast was at least seven feet tall, with fangs, long claws, and the speed to match even Kid Flash. Cyborg felt someone trying to pick himself up as the beast used his claws to strike at the Zuo, who was blocking every blow with his katanas. Another slash from the beast, countered with a strike to the chest by Zuo. Zuo continued by hashing away at the beast, but Beast Boy caught Zuo by the forearm and spun him around, throwing him high up into the air. The beast lept up high into the air and landed several strikes from several different kind of angles. Above, below, both sides, Zuo's clothes showed signs from where the beast had hit him, for those spots now had holes and were torn. As Zuo fell onto the ground, the beast's feet pounded him straight in the stomach, causing him to cough involuntarily. The beast lept off him and landed in front of Cyborg, where he remained and watched.

Cyborg felt himself being pulled upward by two people, he looked over and saw both Raven and Jinx helping him stand up to his feet. Kid Flash moved quickly and joined Beast Boy as they took positions in front of them.

"How did you guys...?" Cyborg inquired, but Raven had interrupted him by explaining what had happened.

"We all managed to survive Zuo's surprise attacks, but we wanted him to think he had gotten us..." Raven began explaining.

**Moments earlier, with Beast Boy...**

_Beast Boy watched startled as the roof began to collapse. He stood there, frozen, when the __collapse__ fell on top of him. As the dust began to settle, a small green spider scuttled away from the wreckage._

**With Jinx and Kid Flash...**

_Jinx was helping Kid Flash stand as she saw a white light coming from a distance. Zuo was standing there, pointing his katanas at them both, and fired a blast straight at the two of them. She screamed loudly as it almost hit her, but Kid Flash used his speed to move them both away, leaving the blast behind them both..._

**And with Raven...**

_Raven's vision was just starting to come back to her. She could feel sweat coming down her cheek as she saw Zuo push a button on a remote control. She looked up as the explosion above her caused the store above to come crashing down. Just before it hit her, she had managed to fall through down to the floor below her, using her dark magic, but giving off the illusion that she had fallen. As her feet touched the ground, her eyes met with a green beast she had seen only a few times before, then looked over at the corridor where Cyborg was and motioned for the beast to move. Silently, the green beast nodded as well before leaping to the location._

"And that's pretty much it all in a nutshell. Good thing we got here in time..." Raven finished her story as Cyborg nodded, meaning he understood what was going on. Their conversation was cut short, as a giant piece of debris fell from the top of the pile, as Zuo stood up on his feet once more.

"Geez, why am I not surprised? These guys are way tougher than those brotherhood guys we tangled with a few months ago..." Kid Flash commented. He looked around and then spotted something in the cowboy shop across the hallway, with a quick dart, he was there and back, wrapping rope around Zuo before he was able to regain himself.

"Nice dude!" Cyborg exclaimed as every Titan began to congratulate him. The green beast form of Beast Boy, however, began to growl, which stopped all initial celebrations.

"You simple-minded fools. Don't tell me you people are stupid enough to believe that this much rope can contain ME?!" Zuo shouted at the five of them, and then something new began to happen. His entire body began to glow white, not just his weapons. The Teen Titans watched silently as the rope holding Zuo began to experience an outward air pressure, then burst into a thousand pieces as he broke free of his containment. Then, he stood there facing all five, as he crossed his arms and began to laugh.

Every Titan wiped their eyes as they began to see something they didn't expect. Suddenly, there were three Zuo's, then he split once more into a grand total of five. Each one looking identical in physical appearance, with their own set of katanas. The five Zuo's began to laugh as they each drew their own weapons.

"One of the first laws of combat are that if you are outnumbered, it is wise to even the odds. One skilled warrior will defeat one hundred weaker ones ninety times out of a hundred. So, this begs the question, if you couldn't beat one of me, how will you fare against five? Your strength comes from your teamwork, individually you are all insignificant..." The middle Zuo spoke as each one made eye contact with a different member of the Teen Titans.

"And now, I believe a demonstration is in order. God of Intellect's...go!!!" Each Zuo took off and started attacking an individual Teen Titan. The five Zuo's did move freely and independently from the others. It was very similar to Billy Numerous's ability, but Zuo was in a league of his own. All the Titans could do was defend themselves against the one Zuo in front of them. Raven had to continuously put up a dark shield to protect her body, Flash kept turning corners and meeting eye to eye with his own Zuo, Beast Boy transformed was hacking away at his opponent, Jinx was trying to keep hers at a distance, and Cyborg was now using his left arm as his sonic cannon to try and stop his own Zuo.

Jinx leaned backwards to avoid a double swinging strike of Zuo's katanas, but could almost feel the swords touch her nose as they passed by. She snapped her fingers as Zuo feet fell into the ground below him. Using both of his swords, he propped them both into the ground next to him, and using them like a skier, pushed forward out of Jinx's trap and head butted her straight in the stomach. He followed with a reverse sideways punch, hitting her ribs with the hilt of his katana. As Jinx's hands moved down to her stomach, he spun around and knocked her head with a roundhouse kick to her right cheekbone. The blow was excruciating, and it knocked her flat on her face.

Kid Flash was busy as well, trying to avoid each strike of his own Zuo's swords. No matter which direction he went, Zuo found a faster way to reach his destination and cut him off, even though he was slower. Zuo tried a horizontal strike aimed at his neck, but Kid Flash ducked at the last second, causing Zuo to overextend, leaving his backside completely open. "

"Now I've got you!!!" Kid Flash threw a punch straight at his backside, but was shocked when his fist met the side of Zuo's katana. Zuo had used his other arm and blindly shielded his backside. Zuo kicked Flash in the stomach and then with a angled strike, slashed at his face, causing blood to spill to the floor. The blow had cut open Flash's cheeks, and he grinded his teeth before trying again. He tried circling him as fast as he could go but the Zuo in front of him did not move, and instead, crossed both swords and waited. _Well, it's now or never..._

Kid Flash continued to circle Zuo so fast that he stopped in front of him, even though it still looked like he was still circling. With one punch to Zuo's forehead, it knocked him backwards, causing him to take a step backward. _I've got him!!!_Kid Flash tried to punch him again, but Zuo opened his eyes quickly and slashed diagonally downward, cutting both of Kid Flash's thighs. Kid Flash fell down to the ground hard, his thighs throbbing with pain.

"Gotcha..your speed is now no longer a factor..." Zuo began to smirk as his swords glowed brightly and fired a blast at Kid Flash.

Cyborg was having his own difficulties. His power cells were now running low from all the power he had been using. Additionally, since his right arm had been cut off, he had lost a great deal of power as well. He was having a hard time attacking from a distance, since Zuo could close the gap quicker than he could get away. Zuo tried a horizontal blow from his right side, but Cyborg caught his forearm with his left hand. The two began to push against each other before Zuo used his left katana to slice and break off his left arm. Cyborg's eyes widened and he stood frozen as Zuo sliced twice more, knocking off his legs. Cyborg's robotic eye showed that power failure was imminent, and that his systems could not handle it. Then, his left eye went dark, as did the rest of his body.

"Cyborg!!! Jinx!!! Flash!!!" Raven shouted out and began to fly towards them, but was cut off but Zuo when he tried a vertical strike from below her. She barely had managed to put up a barrier, but the momentum behind it caused her to fly backwards into the wall.

"Fine, you asked for it...Azerath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven felt a burning sensation on her backside before she could finish the chant. One of the Zuo's who had knocked out Jinx or Flash had pointed his katanas at her backside, and then using the God's power, had blasted it. Raven tried again to chant, but her stomach was hit by a kick before she could even start. One of them kicked her stomach hard, which caused her to crash into a nearby wall. As she rubbed her stomach, her eyes widened once more as she saw both Zuo's powering up their swords. They fired a blast at the same time, the combination was much bigger than she had anticipated. She tried putting up a barrier, but the force surrounding the two caused the wall behind her to fall down straight on top of her. From the bottom of the pile of rubble, both Zuo's could see Raven's outstretched hand, no longer moving.

The green beast was still fighting to a stalemate against his lone Zuo. Both had traded blows, but neither one were able to deliver a finishing blow. The beast growled again, but stopped when he felt four other presence's all around him. The beast looked to his left, right and behind him to find out that all five Zuo's were now surrounding him. The one straight in front of him finally began to speak.

"You've lost this fight, green one. Out of the five of them, you were the lone wild card in this equation. You are now surrounded, and alone. Your friends have fallen, now there is only one thing left to do..." The Zuo in front of him spoke.

The green beast howled loudly, filling the entire mall with its sound. All five Zuo's swords began to glow as they pointed straight at the green beast. The green beast snarled and began to charge the one straight in front of him. As all five blasts hit the beast, he slashed once at Zuo before collapsing down onto the ground. The five Zuo's reformed into one, and surveyed the scene all around him.

"Mission accomplished. The Teen Titans have fallen. I have beaten them, they are now broken..." Zuo finally sheathed his swords and took several steps towards Beast Boy, who had reverted back to his human form after being knocked unconscious. Zuo felt a sudden pain across his face and reached up to feel his cheek. The green beast had managed to cut him, as blood began to run down his own cheek.

"You see...you people...aren't...Gods...you're only..." Beast Boy was looking straight at Zuo as he struggled to speak.

"Human..." Beast Boy had managed to finish speaking before Zuo's boot met with his forehead, causing the green human to back flip backwards onto his head.

"Filthy trash. I have a far worse punishment for you all than death. You all shall be allowed to live long enough to see your world fall. After all, there are things in this world far worse than death..." Zuo picked up the green man by his belt and flung him into the wall.

_Zuo has proven to be too much for the Teen Titans. With all five captured, only Robin and Starfire now pose any threat to their plans. Will two be enough to accomplish what five could not?_

_Next Time: Chapter 13 - The weapons of Light_

_Starfire and Robin undergo a quest to find the weapons which rival the Forgotten Five's. Robin's memory begins to resurface as his feelings for Starfire begin to grow. You definitely won't want to miss it!!!!_

**A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me, everyone. As promised, here are the rest of the individual shoutouts...**

**Chris: Thanks! I like action style writing, so hopefully I am able to meet your expectations!**

**Sweet Kylie: About Starfire, she looked under her bed to find Silkie when he/she/it "vanished", so that's where I got the inspiration for it. Hope that makes sense and that I'm able to live up to your expectations...**

**GothicLoner7: Thank you for your kind words, I shall continue as often as I can...:P**

**RoseXxxXThorn: It means a lot that you would review my story, thank you.**

**Thanks again everyone, although I didn't mean for the chapter length to become as long as they have, they're becoming more and more like the tone of 'Sacrifice'...Oh well...Hope everyone has a great holiday season. Thank you all for reading up to this point. Reviews are encouraged, so whether you loved it or hated it so much you want to puke, I encourage you to share your viewpoints and opinions with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future.**

**See everyone next time!**

**-Imagonna**


	14. Chapter 13: Weapons of Light

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Zuo has proven to be too much for the Teen Titans. With all five captured, only Robin and Starfire now pose any threat to their plans. Will two be enough to accomplish what five could not?_

**Chapter 13 - The Weapons of Light**

CLANK!!!

CLANK! CLANK!!!

Robin and the True Master were both sparring with metal staffs. Their bodies were moving so fast that Starfire had a hard time telling who from who. Robin spun his pole around at the True Master's head, but she bowed her head slightly as his attack met with nothing but air. With a sweeping motion of her own towards his feet, she knocked him straight down onto his rear. Robin's eyes widened as the pole came crashing straight into his forehead.

"Oww!! That hurt!!!" Robin shrieked out as he began rubbing his head furiously.

"That's what you get for leaving yourself open like that..." The True Master remarked back quickly as she spun her own pole several times before she stood off against him again.

Robin picked himself up slowly from the ground as he cursed and slammed his fist into the ground. He stood off against her again and attacked. Swinging blow to the top, side-step kick to the chest, followed by a sweeping swing of his pole; each effort was blocked the True Master, as she continued to parry, block, and deflect his attacks. Robin leaped up and tried to strike her head, but was met with her own pole. Not stopping, he ran right past her and tried to hit her backside. The True Master blocked that attack and was forced to turn around. Robin continued running and leaped up onto the building, then used his momentum to come flying back at her. The swing was faster than his last, but it was still blocked never the same. Using her own pole, the True Master spun around once and kicked him with both of her feet on his backside, causing him to land hard on his stomach. Robin started coughing, trying to regain his breath, as the True Master took a moment to herself.

_It's been three days now and if I had not seen it for myself, I would not have believed it. His progress since he has lost his memory is astounding. His speed is also starting to return, and he's beginning to use more of the environment around him. I knew that through sparring with me he would eventually reclaim most of his fighting techniques and power, though I had thought it would take much longer. Still, though, at this rate he'll still need two more weeks in order to even stand a slim chance against Verachi. Unfortunately, that's time we just don't have..._

The rumbling noise of gravel being pushed aside by feet snapped the True Master from her train of thought. Her eyes once again met with Robin, who had managed to stand up and was ready to face off once again.

"Master...I beg of you...please continue!!!" Robin shouted out as he twirled his staff around several times. He took an offensive pose and waited for the signal.

"You really should learn some better manners, young one...Very well, let us continue..." The True Master held her staff in a perfect horizontal line as Robin began to charge. He leaped straight at her, putting his own body in a horizontal line, but higher than the True Master's. He tried a fake on her head and then tried swinging his staff at her knees. The True Master spun her staff vertically and planted it into the ground and then straight upward as she side stepped Robin's blow. The strike had caught Robin straight in the gut, and he crashed into the nearby pond.

"On second thought, this could take a bit longer than I had expected..." The True Master closed her eyes and shook her head silently. Robin emerged from the pond just soon enough to see the look of disappointment on her face. At that moment, his heart felt like it fell to his stomach. For three solid days, he had been training with her non-stop, and he had yet to land a single blow against her.

The True Master turned around and started to walk back towards her mountain home. She passed by Starfire silently, then just before she closed the door behind her spoke, "Dinner will be ready in roughly an hour."

Starfire flew over towards Robin, who had managed to shake off the pond water from his hair. He was on his hands and knees, and his breathing was very fast and erratic. Before she could speak a word, he punched the ground with both hands.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll be of much help to anyone, Starfire..." Robin spoke and then spit out a plant leaf from the water as he finished.

"I don't think that's entirely true, Robin. For three days now, I have been watching your progress. You probably aren't aware of this, but you are getting faster. You're learning from your mistakes, and that's what matters..." Starfire bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I keep failing her lessons. Three days and I still haven't even come close to landing a single blow," Robin picked himself up from the ground and was now eye level with Starfire, "I am a lost cause, Starfire, you need to go back and..."

SLAP!!!!

Before she had known what overcame her, Starfire had slapped Robin's cheek. His eyes were wide and his cheek was pink from her hand. Surging with a bit of anger, she began to scold him.

"If you truly were a lost cause, then why would the True Master _keep_teaching you?! You are making headway and you never, ever, give up! And don't you ever forget that!!!" Starfire screamed at him, then quickly ran back into the house. For a brief second, Robin could have sworn she was crying. The sliding doors slammed shut and Robin could hear the lock. He was left alone to ponder her words, alone.

Robin silently walked and picked up his staff from the ground. He pushed a small button, which caused it to reduce to the mere size of a soda can and then put it away in his belt. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The view at this time of day was absolutely breathtaking. At the end of each day, he would come out here and just stare into the wondrous beyond. The village below him was safe, for he was the one now watching over it. The villains who had wanted to burn down the village had all been released from prison, but since then, none of them had been spotted even remotely close to the town. Quietly, Robin was able to remember the events of what happened afterwards...

**Three days earlier...**

Robin touched down at the base of the True Master's home. He had just finished apprehending all of the goons involved in the attempted arson incident and had turned them over to the people. As he set his grappling hook back into his belt, Starfire came flying in faster than a rocket and hugged him so tight, he thought his brain was going to burst from the sudden surge of blood.

"Robin!!! I am so happy you remembered who you are!!!" Starfire was gleaming very brightly, and for the first time, he felt like there was a connection between the two of them. There were many conflicting emotions going through him, but he was pretty sure of one thing, Starfire meant him no harm.

"Yeah...about that...Can you put me down, Star?" Robin suddenly landed on his rear as Starfire let him go, literally. He slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off before he turned to face her.

"I don't remember everything, but when I saw the village down there about to be burned, I felt some strange power inside of me. It broke down the barrier to some of my childhood memories, and I remembered why I put on this mask in the first place. Unfortunately, all I can remember is my life up to the point where I had decided to travel to Jump City. After that, I don't remember a thing..." As Robin finished explaining, he could see Starfire's heart going straight to her throat. She gave off a huge fake smile then darted quickly into the house.

"Umm...what was that about?" Robin asked to nobody in particular, then took out his pole as the True Master came up the stairs. She took a defensive posture, and nodded, which let Robin know she was ready. With a loud shout, Robin charged in and the two started to spar.

Starfire had retreated to her room, shut the door and locked it. She opened up the closet door and pulled out her suitcase. Inside, there was a small black binder, which she pulled out, walked over towards the window for light, and sat down before she opened it. Inside the binder were pictures, pictures to remind her of all the happy times she had spent with the Teen Titans. The first page showed Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven putting together Titan's Tower, with Robin holding a set of blueprints and giving out orders. Starfire could still remember the first day of being a Teen Titan. She was so happy that Robin had called her and asked her to stay as a member of a team of heroes. There would be living quarters so she could stay as long as she wanted. At the time, she was without a home and wasn't sure about what to do with her newfound freedom. She knew she would never forget their actions taken to save her from the Gordadians, or the first act of kindness she ever received from anyone but her guardian, when Robin unlocked her handcuffs.

She flipped through several pages of the Teen Titans at the park, the zoo, even the pizzeria where she recalled she once had ordered a pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting. She giggled to herself at the memory and Robin telling her that not everything on the menu was a pizza topping. Ever since she had arrived on Earth, Robin was always looking out for her. He made sure no harm came to her, and that feeling of security always made her feel warm. Before she had known it, she had come to rely on him, and he did so without ever showing any signs of remorse or want in return. She had met boys in the city who wanted something from her, but he was the only one who never asked for anything in return.

Sighing, she flipped several more pages before she came across the Jump City Junior Prom, where she felt a new sensation, being able to dance with Robin. The picture showed the both of them dancing alone under the spotlight, with many people looking on and smiling. Her thumb flipped through several more, as a new collection of pictures about their trip to Tokyo held up a large number of photographs. It was there that they both shared their first kiss, something which caused her to blush even now. She browsed through several more pages, then came across the last photograph, a picture of the five Teen Titans, still together and stronger than they had ever been before.

Starfire closed the binder as she fell back onto the pillow of her bed. Her eyes stared straight up at the ceiling and her mind was free to wonder. _What if things aren't able to return like they were before? What if Robin never remembers everything? What if he truly has forgotten..._

Starfire shook her head several times very quickly to get the last thought out of her head. She quietly got out of bed, then opened the door and went to see if she could help the True Master with anything.

Roughly an hour had passed and Robin was walking towards Starfire's room. He wasn't sure what he did, but something inside him told him he was to apologize. For what? He didn't have a clue, and it gave him a headache to try and make sense of it all. He stopped just in front of the closed door and waited for a moment. _I know I don't remember everything, but why does it always seem like she's hiding something from me? Well, best just try and save this situation..._

Robin knocked on the door three times when the door creaked open on its own. Robin froze for what seemed to feel like an eternity when the door swung completely open. The room was empty, and Starfire wasn't there. _Whew, thought I was in trouble there for a second..._

Robin reached for the doorknob to close it when his eyes came across something on the floor. It was a small black binder, and it was closed and in the middle of the floor. Starfire's closet door was also open, and Robin thought it went in there. He walked over and picked up the binder to put it back into the closet. As he picked up the binder vertically, several small pieces of paper fell out of it. Cursing at his luck, Robin bent down and picked them up. What he saw surprised him, what he was holding was...pictures. Pictures of him, and Starfire, and a half man, half robot, gothic girl, and a green short guy. Robin set the binder on the ground and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes, the person in most of the pictures was definitely him, but he couldn't remember anything. He tossed aside a picture of himself beating Cyborg in a video game, another with them all playing volleyball, a third with a sixth member of a blond girl who was sitting on top of a floating rock, and even one with all five of them standing together in a city he knew only as Tokyo.

Then, it happened again. Robin's mind was pulling towards something. _Another memory?_ Then his eyes came across someone much older, but for some reason, the very sight of him caused him to feel enraged.

_"The Cronaton Detonator was merely the bait, for a much larger trap..." A tall man in a black and gold mask wearing full metal armor to protect his body's weak points was walking around, holding a trigger in his hands._

_"You see with the push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends...from the inside, out..." He finished speaking and waited for Robin to respond. Without him realizing what he was saying, he was speaking._

_"You can't control them, no matter what you threaten, they'd never obey you!" Robin fired back at the man who was threatening his 'friends'. He looked up at the screens, the names Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all above a screen showing nanoscopic probes in their bloodstream._

_"This isn't about your friends, Robin. This is about you, it has always been about you..." The man finished speaking which caused Robin to feel a sudden shocking feeling in his stomach._

Robin's eyes came back to reality as quickly as they had left him. Each time, he wasn't sure how long he went into a daze, but he was sure that the vision he saw, was definitely a memory. Robin tried hard to re-focus on the image, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't.

A green bolt of pure energy came shooting past his left cheek as it burst when it hit the ground. Robin turned around quickly while holding several exploding discs in his hand. He was just about ready to throw them when his eyes met upon the person who had fired the blast.

Starfire's eyes were both glowing emerald green, her right hand was extended straight at his chest. Robin could tell his presence had also startled her, for once she realized who it was, she powered down and dropped her head so he couldn't see her eyes.

Robin couldn't help it for it happened yet again. He was wearing the same kind of outfit as the man with whom he was having the vision from earlier. He was running atop electric lit up letters of A, Y, N, and E when Starfire stopped him from escaping any further.

_"Stop!!!" Starfire shouted out as her hand was glowing and pointing right at him once again._

_"Do not move." Starfire said with a rather hesitant, yet firm voice._

_From inside his ear, Robin could hear the man's voice, it was filled with irritation and anger, "I thought I told you to use that blaster...ATTACK!!!!"_

_Robin pointed the blaster on his left arm right back at her, its red glow ready to fire also. The two stared at each other silently for what felt like an eternity. Then, Starfire's eyes gave in, and she began to speak._

_"Robin, you are my best friend. I can not be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, then go ahead, do what you must..." Starfire powered down and waited for him to act._

_Robin's could have easily stopped right then. A tremendous amount of guilt suddenly passed through him. He shut off his blaster and began to plead with her, "Starfire, no...I..."_

Robin felt himself being shaken by his shoulders. He was suddenly thrown back into reality once more, and he was sweating profusely and his breathing was hard. He was a little disoriented, as Starfire was shaking him, but as soon as she stopped, Robin fell down to both of his knees.

Immediately, Starfire bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. Starfire had seen that blank look in his face once before. In the village, where Robin's memories seemed to have been triggered by something around him. It was there that he remembered his childhood, and it was the actions of the men who wanted to burn the village down which caused him to remember why he put on his mask. Now, something else had triggered something in his memory, but she still wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Are you ok, Robin?" Starfire asked in a very concerned voice. He was still breathing hard, and she could tell he was trying to make sense of it all. Slowly, his breathing started to return to normal, and he looked up into her green eyes.

"I think so. I saw your binder on the ground and I was putting it away when..." Robin started to explain, but his mouth was shut when it met with Starfire's hand.

"It's alright, what did you see?" Starfire asked, whose curiosity was now starting to peak.

"A man, in a gold and black mask. For some reason, he wanted to hurt my friends. I had no choice other than to agree with him and then I almost shot you!!!" Robin pounded the ground with both hands, as Starfire suddenly felt a surge of remembrance of her own. He was reliving one of their battles with Slade, where he had blackmailed Robin into being his apprentice, then he had to fight the remaining Teen Titans. She had almost forgotten herself about the standoff the both of them had, it felt so long ago, and so much had happened since then.

"Yes, that did happen. But we helped you break free from his control, and we went on to do many more great things..." Starfire hugged him as she finished, and Robin hesitantly put his left arm around her to receive it.

"Starfire...I...AAAHHHH!!!!" Robin felt a sudden pain in his head. Starfire shrieked when she saw a glowing golden light around his head. She didn't understand what was happening, then she had remembered she saw that light once before, from Verachi's Mace.

**Just moments before...**

Verachi was sitting inside the Titan's war room. He had redecorated it to his own liking and was content with just observing the pictures and cutouts from the paper about the Teen Titans' accomplishments when his mace started to glow.

"Again? This Robin is becoming more a nuisance than I had anticipated. I suspect he's already been able to break free from some of my mace's power of forgetfulness, but if my mace is glowing that means he's about to break free completely..." Verachi picked up his mace and stared at it.

"Why...this should not be possible...who in the world has that kind of power?" Verachi suddenly smirked and started laughing out loud to the point where the room started to shake.

"Of course, that silly red-headed alien girl Slade informed me about. The bond between them really is stronger than I had anticipated. No one has ever been able to come this close to breaking my spell completely. Now then, if she wants him to remember so badly, I suppose I can allow it; but, he shall be allowed to remember everyone, BUT her...hehehe...HAHAHAHA!" Verachi stood up from his resting chair and held up his mace high up into the sky.

"Behold!!! I, the God of Darkness commands the Mace of Forgetfulness to obey!!! Reconcentrate all remaining energy to block out all traces of the alien girl...Let her agony and suffering live on throughout the rest of her days!!!" Verachi's mace started to glow once more before the power shot out from it and darted out to the East.

"Hahaha, now I can repay you for that humiliation you caused me when we first met, you worthless piece of alien trash...I am the God of Darkness, and no one is mightier than I! Go ahead, Robin, each time you try and remember who she is, you'll feel pain unlike anything you've ever felt before. Each time you try, you'll wish you were dead. The pain will become more excruciating each time you attempt it. "

**Back with Starfire and Robin...**

Robin was laying on his stomach, he could feel his mind being opened up, and yet at the same time, being closed off. Suddenly, he could remember everything, the man with the mask was Slade, the mastermind behind his memory loss. He could remember playing basketball with Cyborg, and stopping the Brotherhood of Evil.

The True Master suddenly came bursting through the door and stared at the two of them before her eyes caught a trace of the fleeting golden light. _Verachi...this time, you have gone too far!!!_

**And Back to the Present...**

Robin looked around at the mountains. The sun was beginning to set, but the sliding doors opened once more as the True Master walked out slowly. She was holding the staff he had given to her as a present when he first began learning from her, and she stopped roughly 20 feet away from him.

"I must admit, I thought your training would go faster than this. Unfortunately, we've run out of time. I've just received word that the Teen Titans have been captured by Zuo, so this will be our final sparring session..." The True Master paused and waited for Robin to respond.

"What?! Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx were all captured?! Impossible! Those guys would never lose to the likes of one man..." Robin fired back defiantly.

"Don't be so conceited boy!!!" The True Master shouted back at him, "You should know already that the Forgotten Five possess powers and skills unlike anything you have ever seen or come across. They are skilled warriors, and each one are able to attack you on both a physical and mystical plane! If you are to defeat them, then your power must become greater than theirs, or are you so thickheaded that you've forgotten that too?!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but cursed under his breath. He took out his metal pole and it extended fully. He took an offensive pose and waited for the go ahead.

"One more thing, young warrior, I do know of a way to fight them, but if you cannot manage to land one single blow on this attack...you can forget about learning the secrets from me!" The True Master twirled her own staff several times before she motioned for him to come at her.

Robin suddenly froze. _What?! I haven't been able to hit her at all, and yet now I get wind that this is my last chance?! You've got to be kidding me..._

The True Master took a step forward, which caused Robin's heart beat to pick up. _No, but I do know several things. The first is that little tricks won't work against her. I know that for an absolute fact. If this is indeed my last chance, I'll have to put everything I have into this last attack. Mom, Dad, I won't let you down!!!_

Robin twirled his staff several times and spoke loudly.

"Here I come..." Robin pointed his staff straight at the True Master, who simply nodded.

Robin stuck the pole in the ground and used it to push himself forward. He screamed as loud as he could, causing his adrenaline to pump faster than he ever thought possible. The image of her grew larger, and larger, and larger, until he was 5 feet from her. Robin stopped, spun around and lifted his pole straight up into the air, causing dust to kick up from between them. The True Master's eyes widened as she lost sight of him and then...

WHAM!!!!

The True Master's pole was lifted out of her hands and she felt herself being hurled backwards from a kick to her stomach. She landed on her back as Robin caught her staff from the air. As soon as he set his staff down, the True Master began to chuckle loudly.

"Well done, young warrior! Well done indeed! I always knew you responded better when your back was against the wall. Now I think it is time for both of you to come with me..." The True Master spoke as she hoped to her feet as if nothing had happened.

"Where are we going, True Master?" Robin inquired, a bit angry that she knew him that well.

"The shrine of the ancients, where the Forgotten Five's weapons were originally crafted from. There, if both of you prove yourselves worthy, you shall receive the Weapons of Light, whose power rivals the darkness cast from the Forgotten Five's dark weapons of magic..." The True Master began walking back towards the house, but stopped before she took a step up the stairs.

"We leave at dawn, so I trust you will be prepared for it..." The True Master finished speaking and they both made their way into the house, where dinner never smelled so good.

_Robin has passed the True Master's test to show he is ready to undergo the trial. Will Robin and Starfire be able to prove themselves to an ancient power? Even so, will it be in time to save Raven and the others?_

_Next Time - Chapter 14 - The Cave of the Ancients_

_Robin and Starfire both undergo the trial of the Ancients, as Zuo prepares to do the unthinkable to Beast Boy. The others look on, helplessly, as Beast Boy transforms into something he can't control. You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Thanks again for reading up to this point. As always, reviews are always appreciated and encouraged. So, should you feel that this story is great, so-so, or sucks so bad you feel like vomiting won't even get that taste out of your mouth, I encourage you to share your viewpoints with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future. Thank you!**

**Sorry about the delay guys, I've been working 50 hour weeks the last couple weeks. Should be knocked down significantly as I've gotten used to the new job, which means more writing! (Yay!) I've finally got the entire plot worked out for this whole story and I hope you all will enjoy it. So, I'll close with a shout-out to my one reader of last chapter and say, thanks again! See ya soon!**

**-Imagonna**

**tennisgal456 - your reviews are always filled with such warmth and kindness that I feel like I must finish this story. I hope this story continues to exceed your expectations. Thanks for staying with me!**


	15. Chapter 14: Cave of the Ancients

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Robin has passed the True Master's test to show he is ready to undergo the trial. Will Robin and Starfire be able to prove themselves to an ancient power? Even so, will it be in time to save Raven and the others?_

**Chapter 14 - Cave of the Ancients**

Starfire was having trouble sleeping as she rolled onto her other side. The moon was at its highest peak in the night time sky, and small insects were each making calls to one another. The scene alone was magnificent, as her room was one of the best ones with a view that overlooked the entire mountain side. The floor was covered now with pictures scattered all across, as she had decided not to pick them up after Robin had entered 3 days ago.

Her friends were counting on her to help restore Robin's memory, and it was, but at a price she was having trouble coping with. After Verachi's latest attack on his mind, Robin could no longer even remember who she was. If the pain of being forgotten by someone you cared for wasn't bad enough, each time he tried speaking her name, the shock from his head returned, and brought with it extreme amounts of pain. For security purposes, they had agreed to use her given birth name, Koriand'r, as a name for him to call her by. Still, things were definitely not the same.

He didn't smile when he saw her, help her understand the culture of the east, or generally pay any kind of attention to her at all over the last 3 days. His face was rather cold, and his attitude almost matched it completely. It reminded her of when they first met, how unfamiliar the both of them were to each other. This time, things may not work out the same.

Starfire rolled onto her back and rested her right forearm on her head. She began to reflect on her time spent with the True Master, and wondered if it was even worth the journey. Since she had conquered the mountain, the True Master had asked her not to engage in any form of combat activities until she said so. This put even more weights on her spirit, and now they were beginning to show. She knew her starbolts were now weakening, and it wouldn't be long before she couldn't fly anymore. All of this could not have come at a worse time. Her friends had lost the fight with Zuo, the God of Intellect, and were currently being held captive somewhere. Finally giving up on her sense of hopelessness, she managed to doze off and fall asleep.

Robin was having deep troubles of his own deep within his own room. He had been trying to get into contact with the other Titans for days, whenever he had a break, but each time he found only static. The locating beacons were still active, and all five of the remaining Titans were at Titans Tower. They hadn't moved from the spot in days, which meant either they were being held in one spot as prisoners, or they were dead. He had managed to recover most of his memory thanks to some outside influences, but the vast majority of his memory was only recently freed.

He knew that the Forgotten Five's presence had taken all the attention away from the one who freed them, Slade. Since he had reclaimed his memory, Robin had scoured newspapers from all across the globe in hopes of finding something that would lead him to Slade. Nothing significant had ever turned up, for most of the criminals were either laying low or in prison. It became just as frustrating trying to find out how Slade had learned about the Forgotten Five and their subsequent entombment. Robin was sure of one thing, that if Slade had known about the Forgotten Five earlier, he would have used them a long time ago in one of their encounters. This led him to one conclusion: someone tipped him off. There weren't many people in the world who remembered the Forgotten Five's tale, and there were even fewer who knew it was actually true. Robin couldn't shake the feeling that whoever tipped Slade off has been involved with him since the beginning. And that feeling made Robin feel especially uneasy.

The Forgotten Five had managed not only beat, but capture five Teen Titans. The feat alone would have impressed anybody, but for one individual to do it required some serious skill. Robin could not help but think after several sessions with the True Master if he could fare any better. After all, he still didn't know the skills or abilities of the one who had managed to capture them. All he was able to gather was that Cyborg beat the first of the five, then the second beat them all. If the gap between the first two of the Forgotten Five's was that huge, then Robin had to wonder just how strong and powerful the leader, Verachi, was.

Still, it didn't quite answer one lingering question, why would the Forgotten Five stay at Titan's Tower instead of moving on after their initial assault? Robin could only conclude that the Tower's location had some significance, and that they needed him out of the way in order to do it. Now that the other Titans were captured, nothing stood in the way of whatever they were planning. This further complicated matters, as he wasn't sure what their first move should be once they re-entered Jump City.

His restored memory had allowed him to revive much of his former confidence and a definite increase in skill, yet there was something else that was nagging at his chest, not his head. When his memory had been restored, he came face to face with a red-headed girl. He had the strangest feeling that he knew who she was, but just couldn't put a name to her face. He was positive that he knew her from somewhere, but whenever he tried to speak her name or recall a so called memory, a piercing shriek instantly entered his mind, and its pain got worse each time it happened. After several meetings and attempts with the True Master, they had agreed on a name, Koriand'r. It had been explained to him that her power was truly great and would be very useful in the fight against the remaining Forgotten Five. Not wanting to argue, Robin simply nodded, but his strategies and plans left her out of the equation completely, as he did not know, and therefore, could not trust her with any kind of operation.

Finally realizing the time itself as well, Robin checked to see that the locater signals were still online before he too rested his back against the nearby wall and rested his head against it, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Robin opened his eyes, it was already morning. His eyes still felt heavy, it felt like he had just closed him as the sun was almost about to rise. The True Master had knocked on his door three times with her staff calling for him to meet her down at the back of the mountain. Grabbing his nearby bag, he stuffed it with a compass, map, locater beacon, and spare parts and weapons for his utility belt before leaving his room. As he closed the door, across the room, the girl known to him only as Koriand'r was also exiting her own room, yet for some reason she looked extremely sad and depressed. Their eyes met for only a brief moment, and Robin could see pain in her eyes as she quickly looked away and made her way out.

The True Master was waiting for them both as they made their way down the stairs from the front door. She had with her only a small bag the size of a hand bag, which Robin assumed carried various kinds of medical supplies and food. Silently, she began walking towards the backside of her house, and the two soon followed suit.

The path to wherever the True Master was taking them was a relatively short one compared to the journey he had first taken when he ventured up to the True Master's home. Robin could easily spot a small man-made cave opening from a top where the True Master's house was situated. As they made their way to the entrance of the cave, the True Master stopped and drew in a large breath before turning around to address the two of them.

"There is something you two must know about this cave..." The True Master began to speak, in a knowledgeable, but yet firm tone.

"This cave is known as the Cave of Ancients. It is the place where the Forgotten Five chose to reside permanently after their corruption became known to themselves. Inside is a holy sanctuary, where their weapons were said to come from. Those who enter must undergo a trial, a test of the heart. Those who are able to pass will be brought before a forge, where the weapons were originally crafted. You must think of the inside of the cave as a mirror which reflects your heart. It will see right through you, and test yourselves in ways you never dreamed of. If you remember nothing else, remember that things are not always what they seem inside..."

Both Robin and Starfire took in the True Master's words carefully. Robin reacted quicker than she did and responded by asking if the True Master was going to stay outside.

"Yes, young warrior. I have already entered the cave, once. It was many years ago, and I am no longer capable of meeting its tasks and trials. You two are still young, and should you succeed, you may find a way to defeat Verachi and put an end to the Forgotten Five's tale once and for all..." The True Master pointed her staff at the entrance between the two of them.

"Answer me one thing..." Robin asked as he pointed his finger at the True Master, "Were you the one? The little girl who sealed the Forgotten Five away all those centuries ago?"

The True Master said nothing, her eyes simply looked up at him with one of the most piercing looks he had ever seen.

"I was freed many years ago on accident. It is true, when I sealed that cave up, I had no idea that I would be locked up with them. I spent the majority of my life learning the mystical and martial arts, preparing for the day should the Forgotten Five ever be released. I, alone, was too weak to face the five of them, so I had no choice but to wait for those who had the power to stop them. You two together have far more power than I have ever seen. Trust in each other, and you two shall not fail...now go!" The True Master swung her staff at them, which caused both Robin and Starfire to leap backwards right at the foot of the entrance to the cave. With one last silent look back, the two remaining Teen Titans entered the Cave of Ancients.

**Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower in Jump City...**

BONG!!!

Raven awoke suddenly at the loud noise. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Trying to gain her wits, she found her arms and legs bound to what she could gather as a giant metal slate, the same kind Cyborg used to sleep on. She glanced up at her wrists, they were stuck to the metal plate by a mysterious white energy. She had seen these kinds of bindings before, when Mad Mod had first captured all of them and nearly drove them all insane with his ridiculous notions and British antics.

Raven tried moving her feet, but found they were also strapped to the metal surface. From what she could gather, her neck, stomach, thighs, wrists, elbows, and ankles were all bound and tied. She wasn't able to move a single muscle, but what made this worse was she felt like she could not gather her inner power and strength to break free. The white energy seemed to be keeping her powers dormant, whoever did this knew exactly how to keep her in one place.

"Ah, you're finally awake..." Raven could hear the familiar voice of Zuo from behind her.

"Everyone else woke up within the day of their own capture, you've been sleeping in for over three days," Raven could hear Zuo's footsteps getting closer, until he finally appeared from behind her and stared at her straight in the eye, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. And after all those experiments I underwent, I was afraid you'd miss out..."

"Where are my friends?" Raven demanded. She bit her lower lip as she finished speaking and tried to pull herself off the metal slate, but couldn't even budge a single inch.

"Why, they're right here, my dear..." Zuo opened up his hand and pointed all around the room. Spot lights came on to show Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and Kid Flash, each bound with something to keep them from moving. Zuo was smart, he knew exactly how to keep them all from even thinking about trying to escape.

"If you've done anything to hurt them, I swear I'll..." Raven began, but Zuo cut her off before she could finish.

"Do something extremely painful to me? You Titans never really did have a chance to beat me. You blindly rushed into combat with me without ascertaining my abilities. A mistake which will shall cost you all dearly..." Zuo smirked as he finished speaking. He walked over and pressed several keys on the computer terminal, which caused all the Titans to come into the center of the room.

"Raven, is that you?" Cyborg shouted out as his body stopped parallel to hers.

"Yeah, is everyone ok?" Raven replied, who still had not given up on trying to break free. She still was having no luck, and the energy that bound her was starting to hurt each time she tried.

"The bastard missed our vital areas on purpose. His objective was to take all of us alive! I overheard him talking with some of the others as I was being brought in..." Jinx's familiar voice came from behind Cyborg's, but Raven couldn't tell exactly where she was.

"Yes, my dear. Although you and Kid Flash here were not part of the original plan, it still changed nothing. Now you all will get to see the true genius of my work, by fusing technology with magic..." Zuo typed in a few more keys on the computer as Beast Boy plopped right in front of everyone. The floor between them all opened up, and something small came up from underneath. As the object touched the light, everyone was able to see that it was a small metal cart, the type used in a hospital. It was covered by a white towel, and on top were several vials, an injection gun, and five small circuits, each the size of a penny.

"What the..." Kid Flash was the first amongst the group to remark on the setting before them. The answer, though, was clear to why their lives were spared was now glaring at them.

Zuo picked up a vial and slid it into the injection gun. He also picked up one of the five circuits and took two steps towards Beast Boy, whose eyes were suddenly wide open at the prospect to come.

"As I said before, I have a punishment for you far worse than death. You will be allowed to see your world fall, because you five will be the ones who end up doing it!" Zuo pointed the injection gun at Beast Boy, who was now trying frantically to get away from his own bindings. He tried changing into several different animals, a lion, a hummingbird, a snake, and finally an ostrich, but each animal still found it impossible to move. Beast Boy changed back into his human form and began pleading with his eyes for help from the others.

"Beast Boy!!! Don't you lay one finger on him!!!" Raven threatened and this time with meaning, but Zuo simply chuckled as he stuck the injector gun into his arm and pulled the trigger. Beast Boy shouted out for a second, then went quiet as both of his pupils dilated.

"What did you just do to him?!" Cyborg shouted out. He was trying to break free as well, but not having any better luck than the others.

"This boy's D.N.A. is unlike yours or mine. His genetic code intrigued me from the very start. I noticed a foreign chemical addition which I'm presuming mutated him into that beast I fought earlier. With this new and improved addition, he will transform again, but this time he won't be able to revert back..." Zuo answered Cyborg's question as he reloaded his injection gun.

"No...you wouldn't..." Raven had a look of shock on her face. Zuo, was trying to play God.

"I just did. He will transform into that wondrous beast, and then, he will serve us as we take control of this planet and rule under the veil of chaos!!!" Zuo then held out the small circuit chip in his palm and held it up so all four Titans could gaze upon it.

"This is my masterpiece, however. With this, all four of you shall serve us!" The air surrounding the chip started to glow black as Zuo finished speaking. Slowly, he turned around, licked his finger, and wiped off Beast Boy's forehead.

"As you may or may not know, the human brain is divided into four parts. The frontal, occipital, parietal, and temporal lobes are what make up our brains. Each section plays a key role in how we function. Within these, human consciousness, creativity, emotions, and conscious body are all handled by the cerebral cortex of the frontal lobe. With this chip infused with my dark magical energies, I will be able to control any human being. Truly a remarkable invention, using science and magic, two conflicting sides as one to create the ultimate and most loyal obedient servants!" Zuo waited for a response from the Titans, who all were beginning to see the overall picture.

Zuo was planning on implanting them all with the chip, and then have them help the Forgotten Five in the takeover of the city. It wouldn't be long after that before they would move on and try for the world itself.

"Now then, I believe I should get to work..." Zuo turned towards Beast Boy and slapped the chip on his forehead. Beast Boy suddenly tried to break free, as his shouts of pain echoed throughout the ears of everyone who was close.

"Beast Boy!!!" Cyborg shouted out as he tried breaking free, but froze when he saw Beast Boy's arm and leg bindings snapped off. Beast Boy started growling loudly, his saliva was pouring all on the ground as his eyes turned red. His white gloves shrank as his hands grew, then they burst as green claws grew to their full extension. His feet were the next to change, as his shoes also popped as his claws on his feet grew too large for them. Then, his head and torso began to change, until he grew into the beast that he had changed into during their first encounter with Adonis. There was a much more noticeable difference between then and now, though. Last time, his subconscious allowed him to save Raven's life. This time, his form would be used to hurt many others.

"It has begun!!!" Zuo raised both arms triumphantly as the beast howled loudly before bowing to its new master.

**Meanwhile, back with Starfire and Robin inside the Cave of Ancients...**

Robin had thought the Cave of Ancients would have several different traps, both hidden and obvious, but to his surprise, they came across none as they walked in the single hallway. There were only two ways to go, in and out, and it was layered with old bricks to show the way. Torches became lit as they continued to pass, so getting lost was really hard to do. The place smelled like fresh plants, the kind one found if outside in the fresh air, which lead him to believe the cave had some access to some water. He wasn't sure whether or not he believed the story of the Forgotten Five's weapons, but he did know one thing, they didn't stand a chance without some help. In order to defeat Verachi and stop Slade's plans, they needed that power.

Slowly, the narrow corridor began to widen, until Starfire and Robin both found themselves standing in front of a small fountain at the end of the room. Sitting on top of a pedestal was a small, golden statue. While its glow did look intoxicating, there was nothing dangerous or special about the room itself. Starfire took a couple of steps forward and examined the statue. She stared into its eyes and then reached with her hand.

"Stop!!!" Robin shouted to her, but it was too late. As Starfire's hand touched the golden statue, the entire room began to shake. Odorless smoke filled the room as Robin tried to find Starfire. He spun his arms around several times in order to clear the smoke, but found no trace of her. It felt like he had been transported to a mysterious place, swirling clouds danced as far as the eye could see. Robin turned as a blinding golden light came from behind him. Covering his eyes with his cape, he waited for it to subside. As he did, someone took a step forward, which echoed throughout the entire cave. Robin leaped backwards, to his surprise, Blackfire was standing silently, but her hands and eyes were glowing purple, ready to do battle.

"Blackfire?! What are you doing here?" Robin shouted back at her while reaching into his belt for his bo-staff. She didn't respond, and her eyes blasted a purple blast towards his feet, which caused him to back flip out of the way.

"Alright, then, if that's the way you want it...HA!!!!" Robin leaped into battle, pulling out his metallic bo-staff at the same time. He ducked underneath a starbolt before spinning and swung his staff straight into her gut.

Starfire fell backwards a few steps before regaining her balance. She was standing off against Red X, who had just managed to hit her stomach with a large pole. The pain hurt much more than it usually did, for her powers were failing. Her starbolts and eye blasts lacked the power she was normally used to. Instantly, she knew she couldn't rely on them completely anymore. To get past Red X, she would have to give it her all.

"I don't know how you got into this sacred place, but I assure you that I will not fall to you!!!" Starfire charged on the ground. Her starbolts may have lacked power but her physical strength was still far superior to his. She swung backwards to avoid a vertical strike from Red X and threw a hard punch at his torso. Unexpectedly, he had managed to leap into the air and with a spinning tornado kick, knocked her head by her right eye. Starfire pushed up immediately and charged, this time with a double punch to Red X's stomach, which caused him to slide backwards.

Robin halted his slide by twisting his ankle slightly. _What's going on?! Blackfire's methods of attacking have completely altered from what I've seen in the past. She's fighting like a completely different person! Looks like I'm in for the fight of my life..._

Robin spit off to the side before charging again. After two punches to the face, Blackfire countered with a kick to his stomach. Robin looked up just in time to see her strike again. Two punches to his gut, followed by an uppercut to his chin caused him to back flip onto his stomach involuntarily. As he pushed himself up to his knees, he saw Blackfire's foot coming in for a finishing blow. He rolled to the side to avoid the strike and grabbed her by her shoulders. Tossing her up into the air, Robin leaped and managed to connect with three consecutive tornado kicks to her face. He finished by leaping forward and using his staff, hit her right above her right eye. Blackfire fell to the ground on her back, but managed to instantly sit up.

Starfire couldn't believe what had just happened. Her leg had gotten tangled up in her fall, and she could barely move it at all. _Oh no! My leg...I can't feel my leg! The Red X who we've encountered before is not fighting like the Red X we've seen. He fights differently, almost like Robin..._

Starfire's eyes opened up suddenly. Her eyes were halfway filled with tears before Red X charged again. He tried a stabbing maneuver with his staff, but Starfire used her left forearm to block it. She used the momentum from the block and spun around, using all of her remaining power to elbow Red X's stomach, which caused him to fly backwards and land hard on his back.

Robin's hand instantly went to his stomach as he sat up. _She just broke a few of my ribs...after I managed to hit her with those kicks! I've never seen this kind of determination from her before! I feel like I'm fighting someone else. Someone I'm supposed to know...but who?!_

Starfire was now smirking a bit. "So, you're not as unbeatable as you think you are, Red X! I'm going to show you the error of your ways!!!" She charged in and managed to land two punches, one to his stomach, one to his left cheek before he countered with an uppercut of his own. He followed with a blow from his staff to her weak leg. As Starfire fell to one knee, her eyes widened as she saw him coming in with a finishing punch. She rose up and managed to counter with one of her own, but both punches connected at the same time, leaving both roughly ten feet from each other.

Starfire was sitting, her legs both lay completelyextended. She was breathing hard, as sweat began to permeate and drip down her face. _I'm practically blind in one eye, and I can't feel my leg...why hasn't Red X come and finished me off yet?_

Robin was having his own troubles, he was having trouble breathing, as he was coughing up blood. He looked over at Blackfire, who was just sitting roughly ten feet from him. _I'm nearly finished off for good. My ribs are broken and I'm having trouble breathing. I may have suffered internal injuries and I barely have anymore strength left. Why doesn't Blackfire move in for the kill?_

Robin reached into his utility belt once more and managed to grab his last resort, three exploding discs, with the exploding power he needed in order to escape. He would only use them if Blackfire charged again, but his eyes widened as she just held up one arm, a starbolt being powered up from her right hand. Both stood in silence waiting for the other to make the first move, but neither did. It caused his mind to race, asking tons of questions.

_Why?! I came into the Cave of Ancients with Koriand'r and...wait a sec...Koriand'r!!!_

Starfire was holding up her arm with all the power she had left. She had enough power for one more starbolt, but she found herself in a silent standoff with Red X, who was holding three razor sharp red blades in his hand. Her mind too was also racing with tons of questions, but had managed to reach the same point as Robin.

_That's right...I came in here with Robin! Where did he go? What was it the True Master had said to us? This cave is a reflection of our hearts...but if that's the case, then...of course!_

Starfire powered down and pulled her legs together so she could rest on them. She grimaced as she tried to put her left leg underneath her, and knelt before Red X, her hands put together and her head bowed. She closed her eyes, and waited, hoping that Robin would catch on.

Robin's eyes widened as he saw Blackfire bowing to him. She didn't make a move, and instead, had powered down. _Is this some sort of trick? She looks just like the True Master when she's drinking tea. The True Master! That's it! Her words, this cave is a reflection of my heart! _

"Koriand'r!!!" Koriand'r!!!" Robin shouted out, but Blackfire continued to sit and bow. Robin could feel his head begin to pulse with pain again as he knew what he had to do.

"STARFIRE!!!" Robin shouted out, causing the illusion all around him to vanish, the clouds dissipated as he shouted. The pain instantly came, as his entire body began to ache some more. He fell down to the ground flat, and then passed out, the last image he could see was Starfire as she rushed over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

_Starfire's quick thinking may have just saved the both of them, as Robin collapses from the pain. Jump City remains in turmoil as Zuo has begun transforming the rest of the Teen Titans. What plans do the remaining Forgotten Five have in store for the city and more importantly, the world itself? _

_Next Time: The Bow of Freedom and the Sword of Justice_

_Robin and Starfire come face to face with the creator of the weapons of light. Entrusted to them are the tools needed to combat the Forgotten Five's. The light always shines its brightest as darkness completely surrounds it. You definitely won't want to miss it!_


	16. Chapter 15: Weapons of Freedom & Justice

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Starfire's quick thinking may have just saved the both of them, as Robin collapses from the pain. Jump City remains in turmoil as Zuo has begun transforming the rest of the Teen Titans. What plans do the remaining Forgotten Five have in store for the city and more importantly, the world itself?_

**Chapter 15 - Bow of Freedom and Sword of Justice**

Starfire had to shield her eyes as the clouds surrounding her dispersed. The wind blew ferociously into her face as she waited for the cave's power to subside. As she opened her eyes, the sight of Robin laying on the ground caused her to rush over. The pain from her leg pulsed with each step, but she somehow managed to move over towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder to make sure he was still alive, and relief encompassed her entire body when she could feel warmth coming from him. A light from behind her caught Starfire's attention, as the small golden statue which had started everything was now glowing brightly once more. She sighed once as she reflected on what had transpired, then was surprised when the statue started moving backwards into the wall.

The wall behind the statue started to shake violently, causing bits of dust and small pebbles to stir all around it. Then, a staircase appeared, showing the way down. The statue had vanished from sight, but Starfire was more concerned with Robin, who was just starting to come to.

Robin tried pushing himself up, but fell onto his left shoulder as he collapsed. His breathing was heavy, and he coughed several times in between. For minutes, both of them said nothing, as Starfire herself was trying hard to ignore the pain in her leg. Finally, after several attempts, Robin had managed to sit up.

"Koriand'r...are you alright?" Robin had a hand to his stomach as he spoke. He clenched his teeth as he took off his cape and pulled out a small tool from his utility belt. He cut his cape in half and wrapped the first half around his stomach. As he finished, he sighed heavily once, and then turned his attention to Starfire.

Starfire nodded silently as he broke off a piece of stray wood and wrapped her leg around it. He was making a temporary splint for her leg, and used the other half of his cape to wrap it with. She still couldn't see very well out of her left eye from all the kicks she received, but for the most part was relieved to have herself being taken care of.

"Robin, what was that just now?" Starfire asked him as he finished the knot. She was very curious to know what had just happened, but had the inclination that Robin understood more than she did.

"When you touched the statue, it released some kind of gas which causes hallucinations. Fear takes over the brain and you are forced to see the darkest parts of your heart. In my case, I saw Blackfire. I'm not sure what you saw though..." Robin put her right arm over his shoulder and they both managed to get to their feet and inch slowly towards the staircase.

"I saw the one known as Red X. It all seemed so real to me, though..." Starfire responded to him as they both took the first step down. It was painful for both of them to take any step down, but each were able to ignore the pain through conversation.

"That's because it was real in a way...I'm just glad you were able to figure out the True Master's words though..." Robin answered. Truth be told, he was more upset that he hadn't figured out her cryptic message earlier. His own father would have figured it out much sooner, but he had been too rash and jumped to conclusions.

"I was lucky...those finishing blows we landed on each other managed to stun us long enough to start using our minds. It was how I managed to pass each one of the True Master's trials..." Starfire explained how she was able to figure out the True Master's warning.

"Even so, I think she knew what would happen. That reminds me, I know for a fact it's next to impossible to cause any harm to a Tamaranian. Our encounters with Blackfire were more than enough to prove that to me. So, why is it that you never flew and barely used any starbolts?" Robin inquired as the end of the stairs was within sight.

"Tamaranian powers are driven by our emotions. I have been so confused lately that my powers have all but ceased. I feel very weak, and it was only the second time I've ever felt that weak before..." Starfire explained to him as they made they took their last step down. Robin's left eyebrow raised for a brief second. _ The second time? I don't recall a first..._

Both of them came to a stop right as they took their last step. It was a giant circular room, with torches lighting up every few feet. At the very center of the room was a statue head of a giant reptile. Robin's eyes widened as it he saw the open mouth of a stone dragon with its mouth open. Blue fire shot from the dragon's mouth, as a new figure appeared from within it. Robin knew that he didn't have the energy or strength to fight again, and knew that Koriand'r didn't either. If the figure attacked, it would be over for both of them.

"Ah, visitors. It has been centuries since anybody has managed to make it past the trial of the heart. I'm impressed that two were able to make it. Now then, I suppose you are here in regards to the Forgotten Five?" The mystery figure kept his face covered with a veil, so only the eyes could be seen. He was wearing a full body robe, which made it impossible for them to tell just how skinny or bulky he truly was. Truth be known, Robin couldn't even be sure whether or not the mystery figure in front of them was a man, or woman.

"Yes, the Forgotten Five have been revived, and we were told that you could provide us with weapons that could help combat their weapons of darkness..." Starfire responded almost immediately.

The mystery figure turned and looked at the giant stone dragon head.

"This is the forge of the ages. It judges one who asks for its power and then makes a decision accordingly. Should you prove worthy, a weapon will be granted to you. Should you prove unworthy, you will not just be throwing away your chance to defeat the Forgotten Five..."

_We'll also be throwing away our lives, right? _Robin thought. Had he known he'd make this kind of decision today, he would have at least wanted to eat one or two more cheeseburgers. Instead, both he and Starfire inched towards the dragon's head. They stared at each other for only a brief moment before they turned back towards the statue. Starfire's left hand darted towards his, and he clenched it as they both extended their free hands into the dragon's open mouth full of blue fire. The dragon's mouth started shaking again, and another voice echoed throughout the entire room.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE?"

Robin and Starfire looked around the room, but neither could tell where the voice was coming from. Once again, the voice echoed.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE?"

The mysterious figure then stepped forward and motioned for them to speak up. Robin was the first to speak, and he looked up as he shouted into the darkness.

"I need the power to set things right! To help free the Forgotten Five from the clutches of Genesis, the dark sorcerer who cursed the heroes from long ago!" Silence filled the room as Starfire shouted next.

"I wish for the power to protect my friends! To make it so that no one has to suffer anymore!"

More silence filled the room as they both waited for something to happen.

"SO BE IT. YOUR WISHES SHALL BE GRANTED."

The room began to shake again, as the blue fire pushed both Starfire and Robin backwards. They landed at the feet of the mysterious figure who just bowed at the statue's head.

"I ENTRUST TO YOU THE STRONGEST WEAPONS OF LIGHT!!"

A blinding light shot from the dragon's open mouth as Starfire and Robin shielded their eyes. Both heard a clanking noise in front of them as the light soon dispersed.

"Impossible!!" The mysterious figure shouted out as the blinding light began to disappear.

Robin and Starfire opened their eyes and were both surprised to see two weapons in front of them. In front of Starfire was a shining silver bow with a quiver of arrows. Robin picked up a sword in a sheath and pulled it out. He could have sworn that sword was singing a song, and its power was immense.

"Inconceivablefor ones so young! You two have been given the mightiest weapons of all, the Bow of Freedom and the Sword of Justice!" The mysterious figure bowed at both of their feet as Starfire and Robin were still both taking it all in.

"These weapons haven't ever been held by anyone. The forge had always granted its previous users with other weapons. With those weapons, you may stand a chance yet at saving the Forgotten Five!"

"You can stop hiding yourself...Master." Robin pointed out as he sheathed his sword. The mysterious figure unveiled her head and was able to show herself fully. She stood in front of the two of them as they both bowed in respect towards her.

"It is time for you both to return back. Verachi will no doubt try to open the portal which would allow more sorcerers stronger than Genesis to pass through to this world! Should he succeed, not even these two holy weapons can stop the coming darkness. I can sense a great deal of pain and torment coming from your city. Your friends are in danger! Now go!" The True Master pointed towards the staircase which the two had come down.

"But Master, we aren't fully..." Robin took a step forward, then realized his stomach didn't hurt at all. He tried twisting and turning, and found it to be extremely easy, without any kind of pain. He looked down at his bare stomach and found it to be completely healed. He glanced quickly at Starfire, and realized that she was standing under her own power. Her leg was on equal pressure, as if nothing had happened.

"Young warrior, this is the cave of the ancients, all that you know, all that you think you know about reality itself will be challenged in this sacred place..." The True Master dusted off her leg as she finished speaking.

"Master, what is it that Verachi is trying to do now? The last report I got from the Titans back home said that he was still in Jump City. I get the feeling we're missing something..." Robin asked her as Starfire's eyes suddenly darted towards her.

Robin indeed had a good point, if the Forgotten Five were after the Teen Titans, it would have been easy enough considering all that had transpired. Verachi was definitely plotting something, and Robin seemed to have caught on that the True Master knew something she wasn't telling them.

"Verachi..." The True Master paused for a moment after she spoke his name. Her head drooped for a moment before she looked up at the stone ceiling above them all.

"Is trying to ressurect Genesis by opening a portal to this dimension." She finished speaking and turned to both of them.

"The doorway to his dimension lies in your home city. You must defeat Verachi before that happens. Should Genesis be allowed to revive, not even the strongest light weapons can thwart him. Enough of this, it is time to go! I sense your friends in mortal danger!!" The True Master shouted out as she pointed towards the staircase.

"What? Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy in trouble?!" Robin shouted out slightly as he immediately started darting towards the spiralingstaircase. Starfire gave a long stare at the True Master, bowed and then pursued Robin as they both began their journey back to Jump City.

**Meanwhile, back in Jump City at Titan's Tower...**

Verachi was sitting on his throne as Zuo emerged through the sliding doors. There were five shadowy figures behind him, but he couldn't see who they were.

"Brother Verachi, I would like to present you the first guardians for the gateway, the Teen Titans!" Zuo extended his arm as the five Teen Titans walked through the door, each with a small cybernetic chip on each of their foreheads. All of their eyes were blank, they showed no signs of individuality or expression. Beast Boy, in his newly transformed state, drooled onto the floor and leaped in front of Zuo as he growled at Verachi.

"Down, boy..." Zuo patted the green beast on the head as Verachi stood up and walked over towards the Teen Titans, examining each one. None of them made eye contact with him as he walked past each one. They all simply looked straight ahead as he finished and began laughing maliciously.

"Excellent work, Zuo. The master will be pleased to have guardians to allow him passage into this dimension. The fall of this planet and all of its spiritual powers now belong to Genesis!" Verachi raised his mace high up into the air, but his eyes flinched slightly and he turned towards the windows which overlooked the ocean.

"What is it, brother?" Zuo asked as both Ying and Pong, Verachi's loyal bodyguards gave each other a curious glance at each other before walking towards Verachi as well.

"Can you not sense it? I feel a tremendous power. It's one...no...two powers! Damn! Who the hell could it be?!" Verachi cursed as his mace began to glow.

"Brother, I sense nothing! Are you sure its the power the master warned us about?" Zuo inquired. He tried focusing his own power, then his eyes too widened.

"I...don't believe it! Where is this sort of power coming from?!" Zuo staggered backwards and sat down on the couch.

"It's them..." Verachi grimacedslightly as he turned to address everyone else, "The two Titans who managed to escape. Somehow they managed to find the sacred forge. I knew my mace was acting up, but I did not expect them to gather the sacred weapons as well!"

"Brother! Continue to work on the portal! I shall use these newest members to help thwart their efforts!" Zuo offered, which brought a small smirk to Verachi's face.

"Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten about the irony of having Robin and that alien girl fighting their own friends. A fight to the death with their friends is something which will help open the portal faster!" Verachi laughed again, as Jinx, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Raven all stared blindly into the ocean.

"We have only three more days before the storm that will approach and give me the power to open the portal to allow Genesis entry into this world! Zuo, take your new army and see to it that I face no resistance!" Verachi commanded as Zuo smirked and turned to walk out of the building.

_Don't get too comfortable, Verachi! Once your guard is down, I will strike you down, and I shall become Genesis's right hand man!_

Zuo walked back to the elevator, with all five Teen Titans silently following him. As the doors shut behind him, Ying and Pong both walked over to Verachi.

"Brother, you are aware of it, aren't you? Zuo plans to betray you. We should dispose of him before he causes a problem for all of us!" Pong bowed at Verachi's feet as he began speaking.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of his intentions. The real reason I wanted him to go and face off against the Titans is to see the real abilities of Robin and the alien girl. Ying!" Verachi called out his bodyguards name, who then walked over with his spear and bowed at his feet.

"I believe Zuo has outlived his resourcefulness. Make sure you are able to gather enough information before carrying out your task..." Verachi commanded as Ying bowed in acknowledgment.Soon, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Pong stood up and admired his brother. _You truly are a magnificent being! I swear to you that I will follow your orders to the very end!!_

**Back in the East, as Starfire and Robin both prepare to take off...**

Robin was ensuring that the part of the T-ship was still operational. After all, they had escaped to this place in part of it, so it hadn't been serviced since they got there. He was still putting on the final touches as Starfire was saying farewell to all of the villagers. Several small children were all crying as she hugged each one and gave them a bright smile.

"Don't worry, children! I will come see you again!" Starfire said to them all as she picked up a small girl.

"You...promise??" She asked as she sniffed and tried to dry her tears.

"Yes, I promise we will come and see you again..." Starfire replied as the little girl smiled back at her.

They had received a large farewell from the entire village, mainly due to Robin's ability to thwart an attempt to drive them all away from their homes. Robin hoped down from the T-ship and waved over at Starfire that he was ready for take off. Several of the villagers waved back at him as well as Starfire turned towards the ship, but saw the True Master and took several small steps towards her.

"True Master, are you sure you do not wish to come with us?" Starfire asked as she directed her attention to the small old lady who had given them so much.

"I am sure, child. I am old, and unable to fight off the powers of Verachi any longer. With that bow of yours and the sword he carries, you two shall be fine..." The True Master picked up her staff and handed it over to Starfire.

"I will give you this, though. You will know when it is time for you to use it, so please choose wisely..." Starfire ran over and hugged the True Master in order to hide her eyes from watering up again. Robin powered up the T-ship and its engine kicked up a lot of wind and dust all around it. Starfire let go of the True Master and ran over to the ship and hoped in. She strapped on her seat belt, put on her headset and pressed few keys on the control panel.

Several of the villagers waved at the ship as it took off into the sky, leaving a small trail of dust behind it. Starfire watched as the figures soon became smaller than ants, then disappeared from her vision completely.

Starfire redirected her attention towards Robin, who had waited for her to speak. She was also worried about her friends back home and wondered whether or not they were ok. She had almost lost Robin, her best friend to the Forgotten Five and Slade, she was not going to lose any others.

"We're coming up on Hawaii. I haven't been able to get into contact with Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx, or Kid Flash. Something's definitely wrong, so be prepared for anything. First things first, we need to find out what's going on in Jump City. I've locked onto Cyborg's locater signal, so that's where we'll start off. I don't know what we'll encounter there, so I hope I can count on you down there, Koriand'r." Robin spoke through his headset.

Starfire gave a silent nod as she looked at her bow, which was tucked by her feet. Robin had his own weapon with him, so she knew that they would be better prepared than their first encounter with them. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was just a bit too easy.

"Robin, don't you feel that all of this is just a bit to easy? It seems like the Forgotten Five and Slade would know we are coming by now..." Starfire asked in her headset.

"I've thought about that as well, it seemed weird to me too that the only signal I was getting is Cyborg's. He's at the docks, so hopefully we'll be able to understand what's going on once we get there. Hang on, I'm going to turn on the thrusters as soon as we make the turn past Hawaii!" Robin pressed a small button as the T-ship did a couple of spinning circles and darted high up into the sky. The thrusters kicked on as the ship began to speed up. _Hang on, guys, help is on the way!!_

**Meanwhile, at the docks in Jump City...**

Cyborg was standing alone, his eyes were staring blindly up at the sky. Zuo was sitting on the pier, using a rag to help shine his swords. He stared at the ocean, in anticipation of the arrival of both Robin and Starfire. _Come, Robin! Come, Starfire! I shall not allow you to stop Genesis's revival! What awaits you here is certain anguish and torture! You will be beaten by your own friends, so come and enjoy the show!!_

Overlooking the entire scene from a skyscraper in the distance was Ying, who was holding his spear and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. _Yes, Zuo, the other two Titans are coming to save their friends, but who will save you?_

_As Robin and Starfire make the final jump towards Jump City, Zuo awaits them both with a wicked surprise. Unbenownst to him, Ying is also lurking in the shadows. What will happen when Robin and Starfire finally come face to face with Zuo and his newest army?_

_Next Time: Chapter 16 - Nightmare Reunion_

_Robin receives a less than welcome greeting from Cyborg as his friend begins to attack him! Robin finds himself in a bind as he does not wish to hurt his friend. Starfire faces her own dilemma in trying to survive against the combo of Jinx and Raven, both of which seem to want to finish her for good...You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Thanks again for reading up to this point. Reviews are always encouraged, so whether you loved or hated my story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future, so thanks!**

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though I consider it to be a bit of a filler chapter. A few people took time out of their days to give me some props, so I feel its time to return the favor. Shoutouts follow:**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter and at the very least, reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Kara D: Woo hoo! Hope you enjoyed it too!**

**GothicLoner7: Glad to hear my story doesn't stink, really really glad to hear that, so thanks a bunch!**

**skye668: Your wish is my command! Hehehe.**

**tennisgal456: Your super for always giving me encouragement, I can't say enough great things about ya, so all I'll say right now is thanks again!**

**Laters and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**-Imagonna**


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmare Reunion

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As Robin and Starfire make the final jump towards Jump City, Zuo awaits them both with a wicked surprise. Unbenownst to him, Ying is also lurking in the shadows. What will happen when Robin and Starfire finally come face to face with Zuo and his newest army?_

**Chapter 16 - Nightmare Reunion**

The T-ship started its rapid descent towards the pier over in Jump City. Robin pushed down on the steering wheel as the ship began to nosedive. Clouds which covered his vision soon disappeared as the docks came into clear view. He ignored the force from the descent onto his face. He pulled up on the steering wheel as the ship came up horizontally and splashed onto the water. Small waves from its impact caused several nearby boats to become soaked. As the ship finally reached the pier, Robin pressed the release button and pulled a small level which caused the hatch to open.

Robin and Starfire both leaped onto the dock, and both were equally surprised to see Cyborg in the distance. He was just standing there, silently and waiting. There was no way he couldn't have noticed that they had arrived. Something was definitely wrong. Starfire called out to Cyborg, but received no response.

"Cyborg, it is us! Your friends!!" Starfire called out again, but Cyborg continued to remain silent.

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. He had the inclination that this was all just an elaborate hoax, maybe it was a hologram, or some other form of trap. Either way, they had taken the bait, and there was no turning back now. He put up his hand to cause Starfire to stop shouting out to him, and then his eyes began to scan the area.

The docks were surrounded by large hangars, so there would be many places for others to lie in wait should an ambush be waiting for them both. The large skyscrapers in the distance allowed anyone who had the ability to watch from above. If this was a trap, which Robin suspected it to be, then whoever it was that had planned it all knew was smart.

Robin and Starfire both began to walk slowly towards Cyborg. Robin continued to scan the area, looking for possible clues for some kind of answer to what was going on. As they got to within speaking distance of Cyborg, they both stopped and Robin was the one who began speaking.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin asked. As he had gotten closer, Robin could tell that it wasn't some kind of hologram of Cyborg, as he could see the outline of his shadow on the nearby hangar.

To Robin and Starfire's surprise, Cyborg raised his right arm as it changed into his sonic cannon. Both of them became instantly surprised at what was transpiring right in front of their eyes. Small bits of light were joining at the center point of Cyborg's arm, he was preparing to fire.

As Cyborg's eyes flinched, Robin pushed Starfire to the side. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Robin's feet, causing bits of sharp wood to come flying straight at him. Robin took the defensive and punched the first incoming block of wood. He did a spinning roundhouse kick to another, then leaped into the air. He kicked another piece, then punched the last one. Robin looked down and was surprised to see Cyborg leaping into the air after him. He threw a solid right handed jab which caught him straight in the chest. Robin landed hard on his back, causing some of the pier to crack.

Robin instantly sat up as Starfire called out to Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg! Why are you attacking us? It is your friends, Robin and Starfire!" Starfire called out as Cyborg began to charge. He tried a stomping kick, but Robin rolled away to get back on his feet. Cyborg's offensive assault was far from over though. He punched with his left arm, but this time Robin was ready for it. He moved to his right and used his left forearm to deflect the blow. Cyborg then spun around and tried to elbow Robin, but Robin put up his right forearm to counter it.

"You don't know what you're doing!! Snap out of it, Cyborg!!" Robin shouted out as the stalemate held for the time being. Robin's eyes then moved to Cyborg's head, which had a small triangular metallic piece on it. _Wait a second, what's that?!_

Cyborg moved his right arm and reached under Robin's shoulder as he grabbed the back of Robin's cape and flung him over onto his back. Without hesitation, he picked him up by his shirt and flung him towards the harbor, where solid dry land was. Robin rubbed his chest and arms as Cyborg began to run towards him.

Starfire snapped out of her trance as she began to muster all the power she could. She started running after Cyborg, but a pink blast of energy came darting through and stopped her from proceeding any further. Instinctively, Starfire had tried to guard her body from the incoming attack, and her eyes instantly began to trace the source.

"Jinx!! And...Raven?!" Starfire could feel a sudden jolt from deep within her. Jinx and Raven were both waiting for her, as their eyes began to change to pink and black. Jinx leaped up into the air, as Raven shot some dark energy at Starfire, causing her to leap backwards to avoid it. She looked up to find Jinx coming down fast on her, and tried to guard herself, but Jinx's foot had managed to connect with her stomach, causing her to crash downward into the water.

Cyborg began to run faster as he made it towards Robin, who was just barely getting to his feet. Cyborg threw a hard left punch, which Robin was again able to deflect, then a right, followed by another spinning elbow which missed completely. Not stopping, he threw a quick jab, which managed to catch him in his chin. Robin took a couple of steps backwards as he took another defensive pose. Cyborg swung his left foot at Robin's legs, but he leaped high up into the air to avoid it. Cyborg's robotic eye instantly began to calculate his projectory, and as his programming locked on, the underlining of his boots powered up, causing him to fly fast into the air, like a rocket. The speed of his ascent caught Robin off guard, as he wasn't able to stop the kick to his left cheek, or the second kick to his stomach. Cyborg finished off the attack with an elbow on his back, causing him to crash down onto the concrete.

_He doesn't even realize who I am...I've got to find a way to get through to him..._

Robin pushed himself up to one knee to find Cyborg waiting for him to stand. As he forced himself to stand, Cyborg immediately attacked once again. An uppercut punch to his stomach caused Robin to leap backwards. He put up another defensive stance as Cyborg continued to attack. He punched Robin square on his right cheek, followed by two jabs to his ribs. Robin coughed and leaned forward instinctively, as Cyborg uppercutted him in his chin, causing him to fall onto his back. Robin leaped immediately onto his feet, which caused Cyborg to launch another assault. Cyborg's first two blows to Robin's head were deflected, but he spun around and tried a backhanded fist again, followed by another right hook. Robin couldn't avoid the last hook, which caught him on his right shoulder. Two more punches, one to the middle of his chest, followed by a left hook which caused Robin to hit the ground hard again.

Robin was a bit slower to get up to his feet this time. He muttered Cyborg's name, but it fell to deaf ears as Cyborg tried the same left jab, right hook, followed by a swinging left backhanded fist. Robin ducked underneath the last blow and managed to get behind Cyborg. He went for a grapple, but Cyborg leaped to the side and fired his sonic cannon from his left arm. The blast hit Robin square in his chest, which caused him to crash into one of the hangar's walls. He slid down the wall and fell onto his rear, slouched on his side.

_This isn't like that time before when he was infiltrating the Hive Academy...He's really killing me..._

"Are you having fun, Robin?" A voice unfamiliar to Robin echoed throughout the pier.

Robin continued to slouch, but managed to pick up his head when he heard words being spoken. He tried to instantly scan the area for the source, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I must say, I expected much more of a fight from you. I can't believe Slade and Verachi were worried about you. It's obvious that their descriptions of your abilities were overly exaggerated..." The voice continued to echo throughout the whole pier. It seemed to come from inside one of the hangars, but at the same time, all of them.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my friend?!" Robin managed to shout this time. He picked himself up to his feet and looked towards the top of the hangar.

"Ah, yes, I believe we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Zuo, and I am the master of this scheme. You'll find all of your efforts to reach your friend futile. He is no longer your friend, but now a gladiator! A warrior slave who obediently will do anything I tell him to!" The voice, now identified as Zuo, sounded a bit pleased with himself. As if he knew this would have happened.

"Show yourself, you cowardly bastard! I'll make you pay for what you've done to him! And where are the others?!" Robin continued to shout, knowing full well that now Zuo could hear him speak.

"I don't think that's necessary yet. Your opponent right now is your friend, Cyborg! And unless you kill him, you'll never be able to fight me, because I've ordered him to fight you to the death!!" Zuo's voice trickled off, as Robin could hear him laugh maliciously.

Robin quickly turned his attention back to the motionless Cyborg, who had his eyes transfixed on him. Robin's attention instantly went to the triangular device on his forehead. _If this thing is really controlling him, then it's no different from the Mad Hatter's brain control devices. All I have to do is remove the device, and Cyborg should be able to break free from his control!_

Robin put up another defensive stance as Cyborg leaped forward with a left handed slice. Robin put up his right forearm to block it, then made the next move by throwing a left jab of his own towards Cyborg's head. Cyborg blocked it with his forearm, but Robin grabbed his wrist, pulled it over his head and punched his armpit, causing a temporary reprieve.

"You've got to get a grip, Cyborg!" Robin shouted at him, but Cyborg broke the hold and tried a left hook. Robin strafed to his left, caught Cyborg's wrist and slapped his own to his chin, causing him to look straight at him.

"Look at me, damn it! We didn't spend all that time building Titans Tower and protecting this city just so that one day we could try and kill each other! Look at who you're fighting...SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Robin's last shout caused Cyborg's eyes to begin to strain, as his head began to shake.

"CYBORG!!" Robin shouted as he instinctively made his next move. "Si Ya!!" Robin finished his counter-attack with a punch to Cyborg's chest, causing him to take several steps backward. As Cyborg began to recover, Robin looked down at his clenched right hand, a bit shocked at what he had just done.

"So, you've decided to finally fight back, Robin...I guess it's time for me to display Cyborg's true power!" Zuo's voice echoed once again.

"Zuo! Come out and fight, you coward!!" Robin shouted back, but only heard Zuo's malicious laughter.

"Cyborg, it's time..." Zuo commanded, which caused Cyborg to take a half step backwards. Both arms changed into sonic cannons, but to Robin's surprise, Cyborg removed his left arm cannon. Holding it between his armpit, he connected his left arm to his right, causing an even longer cannon.

"I've infused Cyborg with the infinite power of darkness. His sonic cannon will be much more deadly to anyone who should try and stop it!!" Zuo exclaimed.

Robin watched in astonishment as the lights from Cyborg's body began to move towards his right arm. He was diverting a lot of his own power to a single blast, which was something Robin could not block. His fists began to tremble and shake, as he wasn't sure of what his next move should be. He knew he needed power in order to reach Cyborg. His own friend was about to kill him, and he was just standing there, waiting.

**Just a couple hundred yards from the action between Cyborg and Robin, Jinx and Raven were patrolling the area...**

Jinx and Raven were both eying the water level of the pier. They both began to walk in opposite directions along the coastline, trying to find out where Starfire was. Their combined attack was not nearly strong enough to finish her, as Zuo well knew. Just beside the T-Ship, small amounts of bubbles began to surface from underneath the water. As Jinx turned to notice the new development, a huge wave came bursting out as Starfire emerged from the water. Jinx used her pink energy to shoot at the water's surface, trying to cause a wave to hit her, but the wave's power fell short, as something shot straight through the wave. The beam of light coming from Starfire burst through, firing at an area of nearby crates. Just as it was about to hit, a shadow darted from the area and into the light from an overhead lamp post.

Zuo had drawn both of his swords as he moved with an astonished look on his face. He had a single drop of sweat drip down from his forehead, which trickled down his face, then fell to the concrete below.

"What the hell was that just now?! I've researched all of the abilities of the Teen Titans, and that blast was far more powerful than any of them! It had mystical properties as well, just the same as we do..." Zuo's eyes scanned Starfire, who was now standing on the deck, water dripping from her body to the floor. In her hand was a bow, and it was glowing with a bright gorgeous light blue aura. Zuo's eyes instantly widened, he knew exactly what the weapon was.

"It's not possible!! You're holstering a weapon of light!! This wasn't in my calculations!!" Zuo cursed as he stomped the floor.

"You miscalculated, villain!" Starfire screamed at him, "One thing people like you never understand is that the Teen Titans never give up! We always find a way to do the impossible!!"

Starfire threw something else in her other hand, which Robin leaped high up into the air to catch. As he landed, he pulled out a glowing golden sword from its sheath, whose light was equally as bright as Starfire's bow. It's power was resonating with his desire, the weapons of light had finally been awoken!

_It's a long shot, but maybe I can use this sword to break through to Cyborg's mind! I just hope we're still here after this..._

Robin swung his sword around and finally took an offensive stance. He pulled his sword to his waist, and waited for the opportunity to strike.

"They had this planned all along! Fire, Cyborg!! Use your Hyper Sonic Cannon to incinerate him!!" Zuo shouted, as Starfire drew another arrow and prepared to shoot her own. As she did, Raven and Jinx both started to attack.

Cyborg fired his powered up sonic cannon on command, as Robin raised his sword high up into the air. Starfire aimed her bow directly at Zuo, whose eyebrows were beginning to twitch involuntarily. She shot another arrow, which had a glowing white light as a tail, straight at Zuo. Zuo's swords were also glowing, as he used the technique which had beaten the others. Instantly, there were five Zuo's, but Starfire's arrow managed to hit one of them square in the chest. The duplicate of Zuo shouted out in pain, as his body soon dispersed completely, leaving only four. Just as Starfire had fired though, Jinx had managed to get within range for her own assault.

Jinx lept in and tried to kick away Starfire's bow, but Starfire held firm and managed to block her strike with her weapon. Raven charged in next and tried a side slash attack. Starfire had to turn her body to allow the bow to absorb the blow, but the two Titans managed to push Starfire to the edge of the water again. Starfire's back arched as she tried to hold her ground. Her teeth were grinding against each other, as she grunted and tried to regain her position. The other four Zuo's began to power up his own swords, Starfire could tell that Zuo's plan was to use Jinx and Raven as scapegoats in order to finish her, as they all pointed their dual swords directly at them all.

Robin could feel his sword resonating with power. It kept pulsing several times, as its power began to finally manifest itself. Robin soon found himself struggling to try and control the massive amount of energy that he now held. His legs felt like they weighed over a ton, as he couldn't even more them. Sweat began to perspire on his forehead as his attention was diverted back to Starfire. He knew she was in trouble, but more so, he knew Jinx and Raven's lives were also at stake. He gripped the handle of the sword even tighter and turned his attention again back to Cyborg, who was ready to fire.

_Damn it, Dick! Your friends are about to be annihilated while you just sit here and watch! I have to save them, I have to protect them! I won't let anyone else suffer at the hands of the Forgotten Five anymore!!_

Robin's sword fully powered up as well as he managed to turn his body towards Zuo. He had an idea to save everybody, he just hoped that Koriand'r would know what to do as well.

"Koriand'r!! Duck!!" Robin twirled his sword once and slashed the air towards Zuo. A barrage of light energy charged towards Starfire, who at Robin's command had ducked. The four Zuo's instantly leaped out of its path, but the energy from the Sword of Justice hit the backs of both Jinx and Raven, causing them to lean forward. Starfire seized the opportunity and pushed forward with her bow, causing both Jinx and Raven to fall into the water below. As she stood up, she took aim with her bow and fired an arrow of light towards Cyborg, who had just fired his hyper sonic cannon at Robin. The arrow and Cyborg's blast collided with each other, but Cyborg's power could not hold up against the arrow, and it fell to pieces as the arrow kept charging forward. The arrow of light struck Cyborg straight in the forehead, causing the triangular computer chip on his forehead to crack several times. He landed square on his back from the blow from Starfire , and his head turned to the side, causing the chip to fall completely off.

Two Zuo's landed on opposite sides of each other while the other two landed on nearby boats. They all reformed together, as now only one figure of Zuo remained. The vein on his forehead was much more clear to see now, as his frustration had reached its peak.

"Curse you!!" Zuo shouted out, as his dual swords powered up again. Robin leaped high up into the air and back flipped. He landed just in front of Starfire, who had drawn one more arrow as well.

"Listen, Koriand'r," Robin turned his head towards her slightly as he whispered to her, "I think he's about to unleash his full power against us. I think we should do the same..."

Starfire nodded to him as she drew the arrow to her bow. Robin pulled up his sword as the power from it began to resonate once more. It's power filled his body as he could feel the weight of his legs taking its toll on him once more. The tip from Starfire's arrow began to glow once more as well, its white light soon began to consume the entire arrow.

"Playtime is over! Feel the fury of the God of Intellect! Ultimate Final Crush!!" Zuo's two swords each fired blasts of energy towards them, but they combined halfway, causing the energy to form into a giant ball as it shot straight at Starfire and Robin.

"Now!! Justice Sword!!" Robin swung his sword to release its power. The power from his sword was the first to meet Zuo's combined attacks, but Zuo's power was just a bit stronger as it began to push back Robin's own energy.

"Bow of Freedom, attack with your Arrow of Light!!" Starfire then fired her arrow. The glowing white arrow charged in and pushed Robin's own energy blast towards Zuo, who now had a stunned look on his face.

"It can't be!! You mean to tell me the God of Intellect is about to lose?! This is impossible!!" Zuo could do nothing as the forces from all three weapons were pushed back towards him. The blast consumed the entire area, as several harbors' roofs collapsed and fell to the ground. Glass shattered everywhere as dust soon followed. As the power from all three blasts were finally starting to subside, Starfire and Robin both looked shocked to see a shadow in the dust, still standing.

The area soon began to clear, allowing everyone to see what was going on. Zuo's clothes were ripped and torn. His swords were still in his hands, but it looked like he had no power in his arms left to even raise them. He was breathing very hard, and it looked like he was gasping for each breath. His swords then dropped from the his hands, and the clanking noise from each sword filled the entire area.

"To think...that I, Zuo, the God of Intellect, was beaten by a mere human and alien. To top it all off, they're both teenagers..." Zuo closed his eyes for a what seemed like several minutes. As he reopened them, both Jinx and Raven had emerged from the water, drawing the attention of both Robin and Starfire.

Then, a shadow darted across the visions of everyone. Robin and Starfire looked up as they saw what looked like someone riding something as it darted straight at Zuo. As the figure hit the light from one of the remaining lamp posts, the image of one of the remaining Forgotten Five came into clear view, but that wasn't the biggest shock of all. The Forgotten Five member was riding a large giant beast, and it was green.

"Beast Boy!!" Starfire shouted out as the green beast moved quickly towards Zuo. With one slash from its rider, Zuo struggled on his feet for a second, then fell to the ground. His motionless hands soon started to fade, and his body started to disappear. The culprit was riding Beast Boy like a horse, and there was another triangular shaped circuit on his forehead as well.

The green beast hoped onto one of the remaining hangars, with both Starfire and Robin running in pursuit. Ying, one of the bodyguards for Verachi was smirking at them both.

"We shall be waiting for you at our new palace, formerly your home, Teen Titans! Prepare yourself for death, for you will not leave there with your lives!" Ying shouted back as the green beast leaped again high up into the air, it landed on one of the smaller skyscrapers before leaping again out of sight. It was headed straight for Titans Tower.

Robin sheathed his sword and withdrew two birdarangs. He turned around to see Raven and Jinx running towards them both. Jinx's eyes turned pink as Raven's went black. Starfire drew one more arrow and fired it at the ground to cause them both to separate. Robin charged Jinx who had leaped to the right and threw his birdarang. It went in a hooking motion before it struck her forehead, causing the circuit on her forehead to start to short circuit. Jinx held her forehead with both hands as she shouted out in pain. Robin used his remaining birdarang and swung it in an upwards motion, slicing the chip in half before it fell harmlessly onto the floor.

Starfire had tried to rush in as well, but Raven had shielded herself with each attack with her own dark energy. Starfire then faked a punch, and swung her feet at Raven to knock her off her feet. She held her bow up high and swung it down hard onto Raven's forehead, causing the chip on it to crack and fall off.

Robin picked up Jinx and turned to see Starfire doing the same with Raven. They both silently acknowledged each other as they started walking towards Cyborg, who was just now getting to his feet.

"Anyone get the name of that bus that hit me? Man, what in the heck just happened?" Cyborg asked as both Robin and Starfire approached.

"Your mind was taken over by the Forgotten Five. It's nothing new to me, I've had to fight those without free will of their own before." Robin answered Cyborg as he set Jinx onto the floor. Her eyes were still closed, but he could see them struggling to open as he stood up and turned to answer Cyborg in greater detail.

"It's alright, though. Koriand'r and I were able to free you, Jinx, and Raven from their control. Now, only three remain, and they've still got Beast Boy and Flash!" Robin finished speaking as Starfire walked over towards Cyborg.

"Wait a second, Koriand'r?! We always call her Starfire, and you know that!" Cyborg rubbed his head for a minute trying to figure it out while Starfire just stood there silently.

Robin then went into detail about what had happened at the True Master's mountain and village. He explained that while he remembered all of his past, the one thing he still couldn't remember was Starfire. Anytime he even got close to remembering a thing, he fell under attack from the spell Verachi had cast on him. The only way to restore his memory completely would be to defeat him. Then, he explained why he had a sword and Starfire had a bow.

Cyborg took a long hard look at Robin before he looked over at Starfire. He took a couple steps toward her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to restore his memory back to the way it should be. I know it must have been hard on you. I also think that our Robin would want to remember you, as well." Cyborg sympathized with Starfire, who smiled for the first time. Her eyes were halfway filled with tears again, but Cyborg simply smiled silently back at her.

Raven and Jinx were sitting up straight as Robin saw a shadow leap onto the top of Titans Tower. He couldn't make the figure out, but had assumed it was Beast Boy.

"Robin! Starfire! Are we glad to see you guys! You all came back at just the right time! Zuo, he did something horrible to Beast Boy and..." Jinx began to explain, but Robin put his hand up to stop her.

"We are already aware of what the one called Zuo has done to our friend, Beast Boy..." Starfire explained to both Jinx and Raven, who had surprised looks on their faces. Cyborg turned to see, who was also surprised that they knew about Beast Boy.

Starfire went into detail about what had caused Zuo's final defeat, which only made Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx even more mad at what the Forgotten Five had done.

"It's time," Robin spoke finally, "to retake our home and put an end to the Forgotten Five's scheme. They're trying to revive Genesis, and it has something to do with our home. Above all else, we must prevent this from happening!"

Each of the Teen Titans each nodded in agreeance with a look of motivation and determination on their faces. Robin pointed towards their own home before he commanded once more.

"Titans, Go!"

_With Zuo's defeat, only three of the Forgotten Five remain. Robin and Starfire have managed to free Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx from their control, but Beast Boy and Flash still remain servants to the Forgotten Five. As the five now head towards Titan's Tower, what sort of dangers lurks from Ying, Pong, and Verachi?_

_Next Time: Chapter 17 - Secret Infiltration_

_The Teen Titans head to Titan's Tower from a different angle, as Verachi makes his final preparations to revive Genesis. Ying and Pong both stand in the way of the five heroes, as an all out brawl ensues. You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading up to this point. As always, reviews are always appreciated and encouraged. So whether or not you loved my story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints with me. These words of encouragement are what help me keep going, so thanks again!**

**Only one ****shout out**** this time, as the last chapter was pretty much a filler.**

**erifrats101: Thanks for the kind words. I really do hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Hope everyone has a safe Memorial Holiday, and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**-Imagonna**


	18. Chapter 17: Secret Infiltration

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_With Zuo's defeat, only three of the Forgotten Five remain. Robin and Starfire have managed to free Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx from their control, but Beast Boy and Flash still remain servants to the Forgotten Five. As the five now head towards Titan's Tower, what sort of dangers lurks from Ying, Pong, and Verachi?_

**Chapter 17 - Secret Infiltration**

"Question, Robin..." Jinx asked as Robin had removed a man hole cover, "Why are we going underground if Titan's Tower is right there?!"

"Because it's what they'd expect us to do. Since the tower is covered by water on every side, it'd be impossible for us to approach it without someone seeing us. This will give us the advantage..." Robin explained as he pulled the man hole cover far enough to where the hole leading to the sewers was completely open.

Raven and Cyborg gave each other a surprised look as they both took a few steps towards the hole. Robin was right, there would undoubtedly be many traps waiting for them should they try to get to Titan's Tower through the air. Cyborg's security system was only active on the Tower itself, it didn't cover underground. Robin was going to use the same passageway to Titan's Tower that Slade had once used against them in an attempt to destroy their home. Slade's own attempt to bring down their home was now going to be used against him.

Robin climbed down the ladder first. When he touched the ground, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a flashlight and his communicator. Opening his communicator, a small red light started blinking on the screen. He waited for the others to climb down as well before they all started walking towards a giant hole in the middle of the sewer. In Slade's attempt to cause Titan's Tower to sink, he had used robotic worms to dig through the ground. They were able to move with remarkable speed, even though they had to eat through solid rock. One good thing about it was that it made it very easy to show the Titan's the pathway to directly underneath their home.

Robin and Cyborg were in the lead, Robin was constantly looking at his communicator and pointing the way while Cyborg had a flashlight come up from his left and right shoulders to show them the way. The three girls were all chatting as both of the boys started coming up with a plan together.

"So, he really doesn't remember you?" Jinx had asked so silently it was almost a whisper. Starfire shook her head very slowly as her head drooped.

"And that's the only thing he can't remember now? Raven was the next to ask, and Starfire silently nodded.

Raven put her hand up to her chin as she began taking in all of the new information. _Hmm...I know that Starfire's powers are driven completely by how she is feeling at the current time. With all that's happened since this ordeal began, I'm willing to bet that most, if not all of her powers are completely gone by now. I'll bet Slade knew this much, which was another reason why he didn't finish Robin off back then. Still, though..._

Raven had stopped as Starfire and Jinx continued walking slowly. They both stopped and turned around as they looked back and saw Raven no longer walking with them. Raven looked up and put her attention towards Starfire. _I can't shake this feeling that something's still missing...something we don't know._

Her eyes opened completely at her next thought. _Could it be the reason why the Forgotten Five haven't summoned Genesis yet is Starfire, and NOT Robin?!_

"Raven...?" Jinx turned as her voice snapped Raven out of her thought process.

"It's nothing, let's catch up to Robin and Cyborg." Raven started jogging up to them, as they all started to catch up to both Robin and Cyborg.

As all five Teen Titans made their way to a large fork, with multiple caverns to choose from, everyone stopped as Robin tried figuring out which way to go. Slowly, Raven concentrated her powers as her mind chanted. _Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..._

Robin could feel a sudden voice inside of his head, as he pointed towards one of the caverns. Slowly all of the Titans began walking, with Robin trying to concentrate on a visitor inside of his head.

_"Robin, this is Raven. Forgive me, but I needed to speak to you about something..." Raven telepathically began speaking._

_"It's okay, Raven. What's on your mind?" Robin responded as he silently made his way forward._

_"I've been thinking about all of the events that have been unfolding and I can't shake this feeling that perhaps Starfire is somehow connected to Verachi's scheme to resurrect Genesis," Raven began, "If Verachi is going to use any form of dark magic in a ritual, he'd need a live sacrifice, as that's how these sorts of rituals work. For a ritual of this magnitude and __caliber__, you'd need someone in particular, not just any other person, or else don't you think that Genesis would have been revived by now?"_

_"Yeah, I've been thinking about that since we've returned to Jump City. Something is bothering me, though. If Koriand'r was supposed to be the sacrifice for the ritual, then Zuo should have known all about it. Yet, he was trying his hardest to kill both of us. Either Koriand'r wasn't the sacrifice, or else Zuo just wasn't told about the ritual in its entirety." Robin responded back._

_"That's a good point. Zuo was more fascinated with Beast Boy than any of us, and there's still way too much we don't know about how the ritual is done. I think we should take caution, though. We can't afford another defeat or setback..." Raven's attention turned towards Cyborg, who was now starting to slow down._

"Looks like this is it..." Cyborg spoke up as they all approached the end of the tunnel.

"Just beyond this lies the place where Slade tried to sink our home into the ground some time ago," Robin began, "I'm not picking up any heartbeats of any kind, but I can't say for certain that the Forgotten Five even have any now. Everyone stay on guard, I don't want to lose anybody else..."

Everyone nodded as they all made their way through the end of the tunnel into a large room. Most of the area was crushed from the debris that had fallen when Titan's Tower had begun to sink. Yet, at the top of a rocky debris filled small mountain, there was one more tunnel which led directly to the bottom of Titan's Tower. Everyone made a defensive circle, with their backs turned to each other as they all heard a voice echoing throughout the entire room.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here, Pong?" One voice echoed throughout the cave. Cyborg's arm changed into his sonic cannon as Raven put her hood on.

"I believe it's five children who are trespassing onto our new home, Ying" Another voice now identified as Pong responded. Starfire reached for an arrow as Robin gripped the handle on his own sword while the voices continued to speak.

"Then I believe it's time to eradicate them all! No one must interfere with Master Verachi as he is making the final preparations to revive Genesis!!" Ying's voice shouted, as someone from the top of the small mountain walked out into the small light coming from Cyborg's shoulder flashlight.

"He's already made it that far?!" Robin shouted back at Ying, who was wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes, dear boy, soon the end of your world will be at hand. This world and it's inhabitants shall all become food for Genesis, a stepping stone, if you will..." Ying responded back. He pulled his long spear from its holster on his back and twirled it several times before pointing straight at Robin.

"You boy may hold the Sword of Justice, one of the two strongest Weapons of Light, but you shall lose here and now!!" Ying snapped his fingers as something came zooming in front of him. All five Titans blinked once as they finally saw who it was.

"Flash!!" Jinx shouted back. She had run up to the front and had called his name. Just in front of her, the ground began to crack.

"Jinx! Look out!!" Robin leaped forward and pulled her back to the group as a large beast came underneath the ground. Robin moved his flashlight up to see Beast Boy's transformed state with Pong riding him like a horse. He had his axe in his right hand as he twirled it several times before pointing it at the group.

"Beast Boy!!" Raven and Cyborg each flinched towards him, as the green beast howled for a long second before it turned its attention towards the Teen Titans.

"Great, anybody got a plan?" Jinx took a step back as they all began to face not one, but two of the remaining members of the Forgotten Five. The most loyal bodyguards to Verachi, Ying and Pong.

"We fight!" Robin commanded, "Cyborg and Koriand'r, take the one with the axe and Beast Boy. Jinx, Raven, and I will face the one who finished off Zuo and Flash."

"Ohhh..you think that by dividing up your forces that you can beat us? How arrogant of you...Typical Teenagers...You are still underestimating our power!" Ying smirked a bit as he finished speaking. Pong also snickered for a moment.

"You're the ones who are underestimating us! Titan's, Go!!" Robin shouted out as they all leaped into battle. Robin grasped the handle of his sword and pulled it from its sheath. It's glow instantly lit up the room, allowing everyone to see everything in the cave. He started running forward as Raven chanted out loud.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven had created a small dark energy disc, which Robin hoped onto. With great speed, he started his ascent towards Ying. He leaped from the disc as he got to striking range of Ying and sliced downward. Ying put up his spear to block the attack, the force went to his feet, which caused a crack directly behind him.

Jinx and Raven were about to make their move, but Kid Flash used his speed to get between them and Robin, causing them to stop.

"Flash! It's me, Jinx!" Jinx had tried to plead with him, but it fell to deaf ears.

"It's no good, Jinx. Robin had explained this earlier. He can't hear our voices!" Raven's eyes both started to glow as she began to power up. Jinx's eyes also began to glow as Flash began to run circles around them both. Both Raven and Jinx tried to hit him, but each time their blows went through his body. He was so fast that he was leaving after-images of himself.

Cyborg had tried a swinging blow on Beast Boy, but the green beast leaped from the attack and charged in. It used its fangs to latch onto Cyborg's arm and threw him into the far wall. Cyborg slid down the wall as his arm changed into his sonic cannon. From his sitting position, he tried firing several blasts at him, but the green beast leaped from rock to rock to avoid them.

Starfire and Pong were each trading attacks back and forth. Pong was using his axe like a boomerang as he kept throwing his axe straight at her. Starfire rolled to one side and fired an arrow of light at Pong, who had to leap away to avoid the blast. He caught his axe in mid-air and hurled it back at her once more. Starfire shot another arrow as it struck Pong's arrow, causing it to fly back at him. Pong caught the axe by its handle before it could strike him as he landed closer to Starfire. He swung his axe downward, but Starfire had raised her bow up to block the strike.

Jinx and Raven had each tried another wave to try and hit Kid Flash, but none of their attacks seemed to hit him at all. He moved right in front of Jinx and struck her with an uppercut to her gut. Jinx coughed as the blow struck her, then grabbed his arm before shouting out to Raven.

"Raven, now!!" Jinx screamed. Raven concentrated all of her power to cause a giant dark energy bubble all around them. They were now inside of a dark energy dome, which now prevented Flash from moving. Raven leaped forward and tried to reach for his forehead, where the robotic chip was. Flash instead used his free hand to grab Raven's wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to grind her teeth in pain. Jinx kicked at him, but he moved out of the way, causing her to instead kick Raven in her back. Jinx's eyes widened as she saw what she had done. Flash reappeared behind her and struck her back, causing her to crash into Raven.

"Well, that didn't work..." Jinx muttered as the two started to regain their bearings. Raven's dark energy shield was still up, but no one knew how long it would hold Flash in its containment. If he ever got out, there would be no guarantee that they would ever get a second chance.

**Back between the fight with Robin and Ying...**

Robin had tried several attacks, but Ying was simply able to nimbly avoid each strike. The light from the sword of Justice was probably too bright, as it allowed Ying to predict its movements. Ying parried a downward strike from Robin with the tip of his spear, causing him to take a small step backwards. Twirling his spear in his left hand, he grabbed it at its center point with his right behind his back. This maneuver allowed him to stab directly at Robin, which he tried with tremendous force. Robin kicked straight up into the air, hitting the spear on its dull side, its handle, to prevent himself from being impaled. He tried swinging the sword several more times, but each time one of them seemed to get close to claiming victory, the other would find a new way to counter.

Ying's power was far greater than Robin had anticipated. Despite using a weapon designed for medium-ranged combat, Ying seemed to be controlling the tempo and speed. He was able to keep Robin just far enough away so he couldn't get expose the spear's glaring weakness. Ying spun around in a circle and used his momentum to strike at Robin, who had shielded himself with his sword. Robin could feel the power behind it in his hands, he could barely hold his sword. He brought up his sword in an upward motion to block another stabbing attempt, but Ying's power kept pushing him backwards. It didn't help that Ying held the high ground on the small mountain, it made it almost impossible for him to get into range.

Ying tried another stab at Robin's head, but this time Robin spun around to get closer, Ying's wide open body was the perfect target. A stab left its user vulnerable should anyone ever get close enough to attack, and Robin swung his sword with his own force at Ying's stomach. Just as his sword was about to strike, someone from inside the cavern at the top of the mountain emerged. Robin's eyes widened as the figure extended his left foot into his cheek. He tumbled down the mountain, hitting several sharp rocks along the way. Finally, Robin stabbed at the ground with his sword to stop himself, but the figure ran past him down the mountain and towards the entrance where they had all come in.

Cyborg had just shut down his sonic cannon, as his shoulder pads opened up to reveal several small silos. Small missiles shot out at the green beast, who had been able to dodge Cyborg's sonic cannon with relative ease. Cyborg's new counterattack allowed him to hit multiple spots at once. The beast shielded himself completely and let out a shriek as the missiles found its target. Smoke and dust covered up the entire area, which prevented Cyborg from seeing if his attack had any effect at all. His right arm changed back into his sonic cannon as he could see a figure standing in the shadows. It leaped up into the air, but Cyborg could instantly tell it wasn't Beast Boy who had leaped. The figure pulled out a metallic bo staff and swung it into Cyborg, the blow struck him straight on his right temple. Cyborg crashed into the wall, as he slid down, he muttered a person's name in disbelief.

As Cyborg fell onto his rear, he looked over at Starfire, who hadn't noticed a familiar foe running straight at her.

**Meanwhile, inside the dark energy dome with Raven and Jinx...**

The dark energy shield was still up, which prevented both Raven and Jinx from seeing the action outside. Their hands were tied trying to pin down Kid Flash, who kept zooming in close enough to strike at them, then used his speed to escape Raven's dark claw. Jinx felt a kick to her stomach as Kid Flash moved in once more. Jinx coughed up slightly as small bits of saliva escaped from her mouth. Raven moved in with her dark energy to try and remove the triangular chip, but he zoomed away and started circling them again.

Raven flew over to Jinx and helped her up to her feet.

"This isn't working, we need to isolate him and fast. My power won't be able to keep him in here much longer." Raven spoke in an almost desperate tone. Her body was starting to ache, and she wasn't sure whether or not her vision was starting to blur.

Jinx stood up and slapped her forehead as Kid Flash suddenly stopped as he saw what was going on.

"Of course! I'm such an idiot!" Jinx shouted, then she stomped the ground hard with her right foot.

"Jinx..." Raven pleaded with Jinx to snap out of her state, as Kid Flash started to move in close to the both of them.

"Try this one on!!" Jinx knelt down and placed both hands on the ground. Raven's eyes widened as she instinctively hovered in mid air. The entire ground began to crumble, as Jinx had used her power to cause the entire area to shake, almost like an earthquake. Kid Flash suddenly found himself stuck knee deep in the ground, and he looked up at Raven who was now ready to strike.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted out as dark energy shot from her hands. The black energy's path was reminiscent of a snake, as it curled straight towards Flash. The energy surrounded the triangular cybernetic chip on his forehead. As it started to peel off his head, Kid Flash began to scream out in pain.

"This is for your own good, Flash," Raven spoke up. She made a fist and threw an imaginary rock away from her, which caused the chip to snap off his forehead. His eyes blinked several times before he fell down to the ground, with Jinx rushing towards him.

Raven sighed and brought down the energy dome which kept them encased. She looked around the room to see if the others were still ok, but she blinked several times when she saw someone rushing towards Starfire, with a metallic pole in his hands.

"Starfire! Look out!" Raven shouted as loud as she could, hoping that she would then see what was going on.

Starfire just shot another arrow at Pong, who had just flung his axe one more time at her. She hoped to her left, then heard Raven's shout. She looked over to Raven, then up at a figure who was now high up in the air. As the figure came down, Starfire's eyes widened as Slade had begun to strike. He brought his staff down hard in a downward swing, and Starfire leaped back to avoid his attack. Slade's pole created a small crater in the ground, which had been weakened slightly from Jinx. He brought it up fast, which Starfire barely blocked with her bow, but the force caused her to slide backwards.

"Behind you, Star!" Cyborg shouted out as he and Raven were running to help her. Starfire began to turn her head, but Pong's axe sliced through and scrapped her arm. She fell to one knee instantly and gripped her right arm. Slade regained himself and began to charge once more.

Just as Cyborg and Raven were about to make their move, smoke suddenly appeared behind Slade, as Ping had rejoined the fight. Both Cyborg and Raven stopped suddenly as it seemed like he had just magically appeared in front of them.

"What the...How did you...?" Cyborg was at a loss for words for a moment. Pong spun his pole around several times before gripping it hard and facing the pair. Robin had just regained his footing and had shot a grappling hook at the ceiling. He leaped high and began his descent as well.

"As I told you earlier, you underestimated our power! Mine happens to be teleportation! I can transport myself and anyone around me to any one of my brothers. A fitting technique for a bodyguard, wouldn't you say?" Ping smirked as the blade on his spear began to twist. The handle on his spear became much thicker, which caused Raven and Cyborg's eyes to widen as his spear transformed into a large scythe. Ping swung his weapon at the pair, but he wasn't even close to hitting either of them. Instantly, Raven and Cyborg began to feel a tremendous wind behind it, as it caused them both to fly backwards into the wall. Robin had just reached the highest point in his descent, and drew his sword once more as he brought his weapon down on Ping. He countered with a blow of his own, and the two colliding forces met.

Slade had meanwhile taken the advantage and had started to attack Starfire. He threw his staff straight at her, which caused her to roll away to the side. The sudden movement had caused a great deal of pain in her right arm, but her eyes widened as Slade's right hand came in and grabbed her throat. She could feel herself being choked and lifted off her feet at the same time. She tried kicking him as her hands tried to remove Slade's grip around her neck, but she became deathly frightened when she realized she didn't have the power to do so.

"My dear, it's time you fulfilled the destiny for the Forgotten Five..." Slade muttered as he spun around and flung Starfire high up into the wall. She crashed into the wall, causing a small dent in it, but dropped her bow in the process. Pong had run forward past Slade, but stopped just short of her as he knelt down and put up his axe in both hands like an offering. Slade ran forward and leaped onto the axe, which Pong then used to cause him to fly straight at Starfire with great force. Starfire rubbed the side of her head for a moment, but her eyes widened as Slade came in and punched her straight in the gut. The force was so great it caused her to first lose her breath, but Slade was the last thing she saw, as she crashed down to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Koriand'r!!" Robin shouted out as the stalemate with Ying was still holding in effect. Robin felt himself pushed back several feet from the force of the large scythe, but he stopped himself and began to run forward. He clutched his sword even harder as Ying raised his scythe high up into the air. As Robin got close enough, Ying swung it again with tremendous force at him, but as the blade almost hit him, Robin used the tip of his sword to stop the blade from hitting him. Robin got close to Ying, which caused him to become extremely surprised. Robin planted his left foot and leaped back at Ying with a swing of his sword.

Before Robin could land his blow, Ying transported himself again, this time to Pong. Robin's feet slid as he had missed his target, which caused him to be off balance. Pong's weapon was now the one that grew, it went from a small axe to a larger one in mere seconds. He raised it high above his head, which caused the large axe to suddenly glow. Robin's eyes widened as he slammed it into the ground, releasing its power.

"My power happens to be transformation! Eat this, Megaton Crusher!!" Pong's attack had caused the rocks between him and Robin to fly straight at him. Robin held up the sword parallel to his face and put his left hand on the side of the sword to gain additional protection. The combined energy and rock attacks hit him full force, as he soon became buried in the rubble. As the last rock piled on, Slade had flung Starfire over his shoulder and turned to the others. He held up his thumb and motioned for the exit, which they both nodded at.

Ying transported them all to the top of the small mountain as Slade gave one long last glare at the pile of rubble where Robin was buried under. Then, all three turned and walked out of sight as Raven and Cyborg were running towards the pile.

_Slade finally shows himself, only to have captured Starfire. With Robin buried under a mountain of rubble, Beast Boy still under the control of the Forgotten Five, and Verachi moments away from completing his ritual, is there any way to stop the revival of the dark wizard?_

_Next Time: Chapter 18 - The Forgotten Prophecy_

_Another ally returns to help the Teen Titans, who seem to have lost the fight for good. Robin leaves to awaken the true power of the Sword of Justice as Raven and Cyborg try to stall the ritual from reaching its completion. You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really grateful to all who have reviewed and added mine to their favorite stories list, favorite author's list, or both. I'm truly humbled to have such great people reading this. Hope you all continue to enjoy it. I feel like I'm just getting started...**

**Thanks again for reading up to this point. Reviews are always encouraged, so whether you loved or hated any aspect or part of my story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints and opinions with me. It's the smallest little words that can sometimes have the most tremendous effect, as I will use them to help become a better writer in the future.**

**I had a few reviews since the last posting, so here's some shout outs to all of ya!**

**Erifrats101: Thanks, this story reminds me of how I felt with my first fanfic. At the time, I just couldn't stop writing, as the story seemed to have a life of its own.**

**Unleash the Shadow: I am no more awesome than you are! I just hope that when it's all said and done that you enjoyed reading it.**

**ruthc93: Thank. You. :P Hope you also love this story when it's all said and done!**

**tennisgal456: I write because I feel I can. I post because I think it's okay. I continue to write because of my greatest supporters. Thank you for everything.**

**Piroko Hatake: You ain't seen nothing yet! Hope you enjoy how I tie it all together!**

**To everyone, once again thanks for taking time out your busy day to read my story. I'll see ya'll next time!**

**-Imagonna**

**P.S. Because I'm a shameless promoter, read 'Sacrifice' and tell me if I did ok! Even though it's rated M, I think it's more along the lines between an M and T. Laters! **


	19. Chapter 18: The Forgotten Prophecy

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Slade finally shows himself, only to have captured Starfire. With Robin buried under a mountain of rubble, Beast Boy still under the control of the Forgotten Five, and Verachi moments away from completing his ritual, is there any way to stop the revival of the dark wizard?_

**Chapter 18 - The Forgotten Prophecy**

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted out to his friend as he rushed over and tossed a large rock to the side. Raven started moving a few rocks using her own power as well, the large pile of rubble that was covering their comrade was slowing beginning to shrink. Cyborg tossed another large rock, and it gave him a view of Robin's left hand.

"Dude! You alive in there?" Cyborg asked as he hunched over. Robin gave a thumbs up and Raven moved a few more to reveal his head.

"Yeah, looks like I was lucky this time..." Robin spoke up as he coughed several times. He freed his right arm, still clutching the Sword of Justice, and pulled the rest of his body out. He rejoined the others and scanned the area.

"Where's Koriand'r? I got buried before I could see what happened." Robin asked both of them. Cyborg merely looked away while Raven closed both of her eyes.

"She's gone, man. Slade came in and he left with Pong and Ying, carrying her with them," Cyborg began to explain, his right hand had made a fist and it was shaking while he spoke, "I don't get it. Star is easily a hundred times stronger than to have herself get knocked out like that."

"Starfire's powers are driven completely by her emotional state at the time," Raven had interrupted with a statement of her own, "with everything that's happened to Robin, her powers were pretty much gone. It looks like that's what Slade and Verachi wanted, as it made it possible for them to capture her."

All three stood in silence as they began to comprehend everything that had just transpired. Just beyond them, a small stone from the top of another small pile of rubble began to tumble down. Robin's right eye flinched as he instinctively grabbed hold of his sword and pointed towards the stone pile. Several more pebbles began to fall, one of them tripped up a larger one, which allowed the three Titans to see one blood shot eye.

"He's still conscious?!" Cyborg shouted out, a bit surprised at who was starting to move.

The pile of rocks and rubble suddenly burst out in every direction as a large, green beast emerged from the pile and began to howl. The three Titans shielded themselves with their forearms to cover themselves from the force. As all three brought their arms down as the rubble stopped coming, all three stood against Beast Boy, who was still under the Forgotten Five's control. The green beast began to drool from its teeth, as a large puddle of saliva began to converge on the floor. It hissed and growled at the three Titans, who had taken up defensive positions.

"Robin, right before we went under Zuo's control he did something to B.B.!" Cyborg had shouted out as his right arm changed into his sonic cannon. He held it straight up in the air with his other hand as he continued to explain what had happened.

"The guy injected him with some kind of serum, which he said would cause Beast Boy to no longer be able to revert back to his human form. He's trapped in that form, and still under control of the Forgotten Five!" Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at Beast Boy, who had taken a giant leap backwards and landed several yards away. The green beast wasn't entirely stupid, he had learned to keep his distance from Cyborg. It roared loudly once more at the three Titans, then started running for the exit.

Instantly, Raven and Cyborg each tried to slow Beast Boy down. The green beast took several leaps from one side to another while making his way up the small mountain to where the bottom of Titan's Tower resided. Robin reached into his utility belt and threw a small red disc the size of a penny which latched onto Beast Boy's back as he made his final leap up onto the top. A small red blinking light was all that Robin saw as the beast disappeared from sight.

"He's gone, but we know where he's headed..." Robin explained as he held up his communicator. Raven and Cyborg each looked at it, as a small red blinking light was moving fast on the screen.

"I get it, a tracer. Now we'll know exactly where the ritual is going to take place!" Cyborg looked down on his right arm as his own screen began to show Beast Boy's direction.

"Let's regroup first before we head out. Where's Jinx and Flash?" Robin asked as he looked around the large room to try and find the both of them. Raven pointed between Cyborg and Robin, and all of them turned to find someone laying on top of someone else in a red and yellow suit.

"Jinx!" Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all exclaimed as they turned around to the side to find Jinx face down in the dirt. They all rushed over to her, her body was laying right on top of Kid Flash, who was just starting to come to. He blinked several times before sitting up slightly and finding Jinx on his stomach. Robin and Cyborg both helped pick her up as Flash was able to stand up straight and stretch out his back.

"Yo, guys! Where are we?" Kid Flash asked in a puzzled look. Raven had tapped Robin's shoulder and had pointed to Kid Flash's stomach.

"Flash..." Robin began speaking in a very worrisome tone, "Tell me, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, dude. I'm feeling dandy. A bit stiff, but nothing a few laps around the world won't cure.." Kid Flash responded, as he finally noticed what Raven and Robin were alluding to.

"Gross, man! Whose blood is this?!" Kid Flash held up his hand to see it completely covered in the familiar red substance. His eyes widened before he looked over at Jinx, with whom Cyborg was analyzing with his left arm.

"She's lost a lot of blood. If we don't get her over to a specialist and fast, we're going to lose her..." Cyborg finished his examination as Raven moved in and covered the large wound on her chest and stomach with some of her dark energy.

"I've managed to seal the wound for now. It won't hold forever, though. The problem is that I don't know many doctors around here who would be willing to help her. She was a former member of the Hive Five, after all..." Raven explained to both Kid Flash and Robin.

"I know someone," Robin spoke up as the rest of the group looked startled for a moment, "She lives out in Gotham City in Crime Alley. Go, Flash! Don't be fooled by Crime Alley's appearance, for she's the best at what she does."

Everyone around gave Robin a long, hard stare. They had never heard him speak of his time out in Gotham City, let alone people he knew there as well. Everyone around did have the same collective thought, though. If Robin was willing to give the name of someone who could help Jinx, it was someone they could trust as well.

"I understand. Robin, who am I looking for?" Kid Flash asked as Cyborg handed Jinx over to him. He cradled her in his arms as Robin looked him straight in the eye.

"Her name...is Dr. Leslie Thompkins. You'll find her at the homeless shelter. Just let her know I sent you and there shouldn't be any problems at all." Robin said as he looked straight up. Several bats had been awakened from their sleep and had started to fly out of the cave.

"Gotcha. Thanks, Robin. Just make sure you finish this, and give the one who attacked Jinx a good hard one for me! I'm counting on you..." Those were the last words Kid Flash spoke before he darted out of the way all of them had come in before their encounters with both Pong and Ying.

Both Raven and Cyborg stood silently as they watched Robin turn his back to them. He cursed loudly then slammed his right fist into the ground. Both Raven and Cyborg also shared his frustration. Cyborg had barely beaten Motaro and Ying had finished Zuo off for good. As an added insult, they had walked into the hands of the remaining Forgotten Five's trap and had captured Starfire, something which seemed like they had intended to do all along. She was the missing piece to revive Genesis, none of them knew exactly what role she would play, but none of them dared to think about the possibilities. Jinx and now Kid Flash were now both taken out of the picture, so it was now up to them to stop the ritual. One thing remained an absolute truth, though. As long as they stayed the way they were, they wouldn't be able to beat Ying and Pong, much less Slade, who had anticipated their moves.

"It's ok, man. We'll get her back..." Cyborg turned his head to speak to Robin, who had his head down.

"How? We can't even beat the bodyguards of Verachi, and Slade can anticipate every move we make..." Robin looked down at his communicator as he finished speaking. The blinking red dot had finally stopped, and he examined its location.

"Robin's right. We can't even make a plan because Slade knows how we think. He probably has every possibility all thought out in advance and is ready for us. As all of us are now, we wouldn't be able to win." Raven was the next to admit their situation, who spoke in a pessimistic tone.

"Then what if you could become stronger, young warrior?" A familiar female's voice came from behind all of them. All three turned around as they watched the entrance to the cavern from which they all came in from. Cyborg's shoulder opened up as a flashlight on a small metal pole rose from it. It shined on the opening to the cavern, as the True Master walked through the door.

"It's you, the True Master!" Cyborg was shocked to find the small, elderly lady walking slowly towards them. From behind her, another figure in the shadows was standing right behind her. Cyborg's light moved upward, as all three almost choked from the shock. Zuo, the man responsible for the robotic mind control chips and transforming Beast Boy to his current state was standing right behind the True Master.

Before anyone else could speak, Robin darted forward and drew his sword. He leaped up and tried a downward strike directly downward, but the True Master leaped up and punched him on his right cheek, stopping his attack. Robin fell backwards and fell to one knee as he slid back towards both Raven and Cyborg. The True Master held up one hand before she began to speak.

"You all will do nothing!" The True Master had spoken in a commanding tone.

"But True Master! He's the one who tried to kill both Koriand'r and myself upon our return to Jump City!" Robin shouted back as he wiped his cheek with the palm of his right hand.

"And he took control of our minds so we were the ones who would do it!" Raven added, a bit taken back by what the True Master had said.

"He also warped B.B.'s D.N.A. so he can't revert back to his normal form! You can't possibly expect us to to stand down!" Cyborg shouted as Raven finished. Both arms had changed to his sonic cannon and it took all of his will power from pointing them both at the both of them.

"You will do nothing! And listen..." The True Master spoke again, this time with a more firm tone. Robin spit on the ground as Cyborg reluctantly changed his arms back to normal. Zuo took a few small steps forward to get in front of the True Master, then stopped and instead, got on his hands and knees and bowed before all of them.

"Before you begin, I want to know how you survived. We all saw you fall before Ying's spear as he pierced your chest. Your body fell to pieces and it began to disappear completely. I want to know what's going on..." Robin was the first to speak, he spoke in a very angry tone, upset that he had dared to show his face again after the crimes he had committed.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good start," Zuo picked up his head as he began to speak, still on his hands and knees, "In your last attack with your sword and the girl's arrow, the combined force should have been my downfall. My own energy was reflected back at me, which followed by your energy and then her arrow of light. The power from the Sword of Justice canceled my own attack, but the true end of it all came from that girl. The arrow managed to push through and it struck my own chest. As it did, the energy from within it began to purify all the dark energy my soul had accumulated since we defeated Genesis the first time."

"That maybe so, but it still doesn't explain how you were able to come back after Ying's attack!" Cyborg blurted out as he interrupted Zuo. His fists were shaking uncontrollably, he was having a hard time from not kicking Zuo's butt right where he sat.

"The weapons we carry now bond our spirits to this world. If you recall, I dropped my swords right after your attack. It was then that Ying attacked, while I was completely defenseless. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that in order to finish one of the Forgotten Five, you must destroy the weapon. My body may have disappeared, but not long afterwards, remnants of my spirit began to come together. After some time, I found myself with a body again, but completely void of all the dark energy and influence from the dark wizard, Genesis..." Zuo trailed off as he bowed once more to the remaining Titans.

"So, you're saying that your spirit has been freed from Genesis's control?" Raven was the next to interrupt and ask. She took off her hood and stared into his eyes, trying to vouch for what he had just said. Zuo nodded very slowly with his head, with the True Master still waiting silently behind him.

"You'll forgive us if we don't trust you? After all, the crimes you've committed as a member of the Forgotten Five are very heavy and serious..." Robin looked over to Zuo as he finally spoke up. He stood up and faced Zuo properly now.

"Yes, even under the control of the dark one, I knew what was going on. I just couldn't stop it. I was trapped inside my own heart, and it broke each time we did something horrendous..." Zuo now had tears in his eyes as he pounded the ground hard with both hands as he finished. Cyborg and Raven both turned to face Robin, waiting to hear what he wanted to do.

"I know you didn't come all this way to tell us this. Why are both of you here?" Robin's attention turned to the True Master, who now took a step forward and placed her hand down on Zuo's shoulder, to give comfort to.

"I arrived shortly after you all headed down to try and reclaim your home. As I approached to follow, Zuo's spirit was just starting to reform. He explained to me a lost prophecy, one I think you should hear..." The True Master spoke up, now in a pleading, but firm tone.

"Prophecy?! No offense, but we haven't had a lot of luck with prophecies..." Cyborg held up his thumb over at Raven, who gave him a cold glare back.

"This one you'll want to hear, I can assure you of that..." Zuo stood up as he faced all three Titans. He put both hands together like a prayer and closed his eyes as he began to speak.

_"When daylight dies, and turns to darkness,  
the Lord of Darkness will revive.  
The fallen people will chant his name,  
and when the clock strikes the hour of darkness,  
the end of all things pure will become tainted.  
Then, the angel of freedom will shoot her arrow of hope  
at the one who wields the power of destiny,  
and a miracle will happen..."_

Zuo opened his eyes as he finished and put his arms down by his side. He turned to face all three Titans, who were still skeptical of everything he had told them. Then, he reached into his shirt and pulled out another small vial. He offered it to Cyborg in one hand, who stared at the vial, but did not take it.

"This is the antidote which will nullify all effects I have done to your friend, the green beast. At the time, I needed something to reverse the effects, should the drug I infused him with failed. You must be quick about it, though. If he is not given the antidote soon, then nothing in the world will be able to reverse its effects..." After Zuo had finished explaining, Cyborg picked up the small vial and began analyzing it with his robotic eye.

"This is the real deal, Robin. It contains some chemicals I've never seen before. I can't say for sure whether or not it will work, though. For the record, I still don't trust him..." Cyborg explained as he held the vial with one hand.

"Then perhaps I might be of some assistance then," Zuo turned towards Robin again before he continued, "Before the five of us were able to defeat Genesis, we needed to maximize our potential, both spiritually, mentally, physically, and mystically. During our quest for power, we happened to stumble across an ancient tablet in a small cave, which held a great deal of mystic energy and power. We weren't sure what to make of it, but we all could tell it had great meaning and potential, should it ever come true. You must understand that at the time, many prophecies were told, and almost all of them turned out to be farce."

Raven's eyebrow raised slightly as she listened closely to Zuo's recollection.

"Out of the five of us, none were able to make heads or tails of the prophecy. Verachi then discarded it as another fake, but personally, I could never shake the feeling that it was indeed a real prophecy. As it turned out, we were able to defeat Genesis without any parts of the prophecy coming to pass. I also decided at that time to pass on that prophecy, for we had won. However, recent events have made me remember the prophecy in its entirety. You should know that Genesis was once known amongst his peers and victims...as the Lord of Darkness..."

Robin's eyebrows both raised in surprise as Zuo finished his story. He put his hand on his sword, and he was beginning to understand why the True Master had brought Zuo to them. The Bow of Freedom, the Sword of Justice, it was all beginning to make sense to him as well. Personally, he never liked to rely on prophecies because he always chose to make his own destiny. However, with all the events that had transpired, he was starting to believe in this one as well. There were still two things that bothered him, the last remaining pieces to the puzzle he didn't quite understand.

"Why did Slade take Koriand'r? That's the only part I can't make heads or tails of, nothing in that prophecy of yours that was just told said nothing about needing her for anything with Genesis's revival..." Robin turned his attention back to Zuo as he finished his own question.

"In order to complete the ritual for Genesis's revival, a sacrifice of equal or greater power is needed in order to open the gateway to this world. The one who is sacrificed, however, must undergo one of the worst horrors of this world, despair. I figured out early on the real reason why Slade let you live when we first attacked you in your city some time ago..." Zuo's right fist was now the one shaking as he stared at it.

"Slade had figured out that there were two people in this city where Genesis's revival is possible. The first was you, Robin, and the only conclusion he could come up to put despair into your heart would be to kill all of your friends. That plan was scraped, as it would only infuriate you. You're one of the few people in the world to not allow yourself to become swallowed with despair. Starfire, the princess of the planet Tamaran, was the second one. Slade knew the one big glaring weakness to her power is you, Robin. By causing your mind to blank out any memory you two created together, this put a sense of despair into Starfire's own heart. This feeling would only continue to grow stronger as time would pass, which is the biggest reason why we chose not to pursue you when you fled from your tower. Slade had mentioned that out of the five Teen Titans, you were the one who could cause the greatest threat. That is the reason why Verachi had blanked out your memory completely, and from what I've experienced first hand, it would seem he was correct..." Zuo finished speaking and turned towards the True Master, who had picked up the Bow of Freedom, which had fallen from Starfire's grasp and now held it in her right hand. She took another step towards Robin and held out the bow for him to take.

Robin grabbed the bow and hoisted it around his shoulder before turning to face Zuo one last time.

"What is Slade's real intention to reviving Genesis? It's not his style to cause the end of the world, he wants to gain something from all this. There's something else he wants from Genesis's revival, and knowing him, he probably hasn't told you or Verachi anything at all..." Robin asked the biggest question of all, why had Slade freed the Forgotten Five, whose sole purpose was to revive Genesis. Raven and Cyborg both felt nostalgic, Robin was looking at the bigger picture and was gathering all the information he could. What's more, he made it look easy, just by asking a couple of questions.

"I know Verachi has met with Slade in secret, but the rest of us never knew what was said between the two. Since Slade was the one who freed us, we were bound to serve him until his task was complete. He had said that the revival of Genesis was the only thing he required. As it was what we wanted as well, it turned into a mutual understanding. I don't think Verachi ever truly trusted him, nor Slade on us, so I feel it safe to say that we were all using each other to get what we wanted. Even I am not sure what Slade's ultimate goal is."

The True Master coughed once as everyone turned their attention to her. The short, white haired woman turned to Robin as she moved a stray strand of hair from her face.

"It is time for you, young warrior, to fully awaken the power of the Sword of Justice..."

Everyone except Zuo was surprised at the statement she had just made. It didn't make sense to any of them. Robin had already demonstrated the power of his sword. They all knew its power was immense, something which if they had not seen it with their own eyes, would have dismissed it as a myth.

"What do you mean, fully awaken?" Robin asked with a somewhat rude tone.

"The power is not complete, Robin. Had it been fully powered up, your power alone should have been enough to stop myself, Ying, and Pong's weapons combined with plenty of room to spare. No, I could tell that while its power is great, its true potential for whatever reason has been sealed away," Zuo interrupted, his arms crossed as he began explaining, "The Sword of Justice and the Bow of Freedom's power alone are enough to take down any of the five weapons of darkness, yet for some reason, you couldn't even beat Ying's spear or Pong's axe. The True Master and I consulted, and we think we came up with a solution to finally give you the edge against them."

"Deep within these caverns, there lies an ancient waterfall. By itself, it may not seem like much, but green and beautiful plants have been able to thrive there for centuries without the need for sunlight. The water there contains deep mystical properties, we believe it to contain purification abilities, perhaps strong enough to fully break Verachi's last remaining curse on you. You may not realize this, young warrior, but since you can't remember your friend, your fighting at half strength at best..." The True Master walked away from the group as she finished speaking.

"What?! You mean Robin's been fighting at roughly half his normal power, skills, and abilities since he got back?" Cyborg exclaimed, shocked at the notion that Robin had a handicap.

The True Master ignored Cyborg as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. She clapped her hands together and began to chant in a language none of the Titans were able to recognize. A small white circle began to surround her body, she moved her hands in different positions as she continued. The rest of them stood by silently as they waited for her to show them the end result.

As the True Master was finishing her chant, the ground beneath all of them began to shake. Boulders began splitting into several parts all around the room, as small rocks and dust began to fall from the ceiling. Raven levitated up as Cyborg, Robin, and Zuo were barely able to keep their balance. A small crack just in front of the True Master began to slowly move forward away from her. As it reached the wall opposite of her, the crack expanded, revealing a large hold in the ground. As it widened to the length to allow one person at a time passage, the ground stopped shaking as it finally allowed the others to regain themselves.

"Young warrior, we must go! Zuo will assist your friends in delaying Verachi from reviving Genesis for as long as they can. You must pass this final test, for it will be the last thing I ever have to teach you..." The True Master looked back at Robin just before she leaped down into the dark abyss below.

Robin turned to face both Raven and Cyborg, as they gave a silent nod of approval. The final test would not be an easy one. They would all have to endure long enough for Robin to unlock his sword's potential and perhaps fully restore his memory. It was a huge gamble, if Robin couldn't unlock the sword's potential in time, then Starfire could be lost forever. Additionally, there was no guarantee that Cyborg, Raven, and Zuo would be able to stall them. The future of the world and Starfire's life now rested in their collective hands.

Robin turned around and leaped high up into the air before diving into the abyss head first as well, his cape was the last thing the others were able to see.

_As the True Master and Robin head down further into the abyss below Jump City, Raven and Cyborg are left to try and stall Verachi from completing the ritual to revive Genesis. Allied with the most unlikely person, can they stall the remaining Forgotten Five long enough for Robin to return?_

_Next Time: Chapter 19 - The True Master's Secret_

_Raven and Cyborg both fight against Ying and Pong, who have Beast Boy still under their control. Robin learns more about the True Master's past as they both rush towards the holy waterfall. Zuo stands off against Verachi in a battle you definitely won't want to miss!_

**A/N: I know this is a biased statement, but I've got the best damn reviewers on the planet. Hands down, you guys (and gals) are awesome! Nothing against the other stories, but its you all who keep this story alive and reaching new levels I never dreamed of when I underwent this new story based solely on a whim. **

**As always, thanks again for reading up to this point. Reviews are always encouraged, so whether you loved or hated any part of this story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints and opinions with me, as they will help me become a better writer in the future.**

**Shoutouts to my faithful reviewers follow:**

**Piroko Hatake: LOL. That's so friggin' hilarious! I still feel like my best action stuff is yet to come. **

**Unleash the Shadow: Thanks, and I can't believe I missed that! I think I've done it more than once, you should have told me sooner! It makes me mad that I missed something like that. Oh well, live, learn, and on with life.**

**tennisgal456: Dun dun dun! I was able to write this one faster than the others due to a short break from work. Hope you liked it!**

**ruthc93: I don't want to spoil anything, but I can safely say you haven't seen the last of Kid Flash!**

**To the unmentioned and to all those who read this, thank you.**

**-Imagonna**

**P.S. Thanks to all who gave me feedback on my previous story. Laters!**


	20. Chapter 19: The True Master's Secret

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As the True Master and Robin head down further into the abyss below Jump City, Raven and Cyborg are left to try and stall Verachi from completing the ritual to revive Genesis. Allied with the most unlikely person, can they stall the remaining Forgotten Five long enough for Robin to return?_

**Chapter 19 - The True Master's Secret**

"I hope you know where we're going, we don't have much time left..." Robin gasped each word as he and the True Master were running deep in the caverns below Jump City. Robin would bump across several rocks sticking out of the walls, the scrapes were starting to take its toll on his body. As his foot stubbed another rock, he grunted, as the two continued to run forward.

"I am sorry, young warrior. Both Zuo and I could only find a rough estimation of where it is. I can feel its power, though. We're definitely going the right way..." The True Master responded, as she ducked underneath a low hanging, which Robin scrapped his back with as he tried to pass.

As both of them made their way through the low rise, the True Master had just started jogging, but Robin stopped cold. The True Master turned around as she heard that he wasn't following her. His cape was covering both his arms, and he stared cold hard into her eyes.

"You're still not telling me everything about the Forgotten Five. For starters, there was the fact that you were the one who sealed them up in the first place. Even then, there would have to be a reason for it. Secondly, you seemed to know Zuo on a personal level, enough to trust him without any kind of hesitation. That, is more than enough proof that there's something else going on, something on a personal level." Robin finished speaking, waiting for the response from the True Master. His intuition was usually right on the mark, and this time he didn't feel any different from before.

The True Master remained silent. She turned around slowly and faced him halfway as she slouched her head and began to recall her own memories.

"From the day you arrived at my village some time ago, I knew that you had been extremely well trained. It wasn't your physical or mental capabilities, but your god like sense of justice. I wondered for some time if something truly traumatic had happened to you long ago, something which would have made you what you are. I don't have the answers to those thoughts, and I still do not to this day, but I did know one thing. Your drive to always to do the right thing, even when others would shun at the thought is what gave you strength back then. However, things are much different now. You used to rely solely on your own personal strength, your own will to survive. Now you have friends and loved ones, people you want to protect. Since then, I can tell you've been struggling to find an answer. You still don't know which is stronger, and that is what is holding you back more than anything else..."

Robin's teeth grinded as he was beginning to lose patience.

"This isn't about me! My friends are in trouble right now, and I need to know what happened so I can help them!" Robin couldn't help himself from raising his voice slightly as he interrupted the True Master.

"Yes well, I guess I have been putting it off for far to long. As you well know, the Forgotten Five's weapons are what enable them to continually exist in this world. Should their weapons be destroyed, then their mystical and spiritual forms can finally be released from Genesis's control, and their souls can finally find some peace..."

The True Master reached into her blouse and pulled out a small dagger. She held it backwards, and then, before Robin could even move, she stabbed herself in her left forearm. She grunted loudly as Robin ran over towards her, but as he reached her, she pulled the dagger from her arm, which caused Robin's eyes to widen.

"It can't be..."

**Meanwhile, on the roof of Titan's Tower...**

Starfire groaned as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes still closed, she tried to move her right hand towards her face, but felt something holding it back. She opened her eyes, her vision was still a bit blurry and her whole body ached. She looked to her right, then to her left, only to find both arms and legs bound to a metallic plate. She tried squirming and using all her strength to move, but again was alarmed to find just how weak she had become.

"I'm afraid you'll find that useless..." Starfire could hear the familiar voice coming from in front of her in the shadows. Hearing it only made her angry, it was unforgettable, even to her. The figure walked closer towards her, as the image of Slade walked up to her face. He cupped her chin with his right hand, so she would look directly at him.

"These bindings could hold you even if you were at full power. You should feel honored, they are made from the same chemical composition as diamonds, the strongest on this planet..." Starfire could see his left eye in his mask, it looked pleased. Had she not known better, she could tell that he was smiling.

"Release me at once!!" She screamed, trying even harder to free herself. The metallic cuffs held, however, but she still wasn't quite ready to concede.

Slade raised his right hand up towards his left cheek, then with great force, slapped Starfire on her own right cheek. The blow didn't particularly have an effect on her body, and while the pain did run its course, her mind was starting to become plagued with fear. She stopped trying to free herself, as her eyes began to fill themselves with tears. Her mind instantly raced to the one person she believed could save her. The only one who time after time had proven that her life actually had any sort of meaning at all. _Robin...help me please!!_

"I'm afraid pleading to him won't help you now," Slade began as he turned around and began to walk away from her, his voice still echoed in her ears, "There is nothing he can do now. There is nothing anyone can do for you now. You're alone, now. And you're going to become the offering which will allow Genesis to be revived into this world. You can take some solace knowing that you will be the key."

Slade continued to walk as Starfire finally was able to see her entire surroundings. They were on top of her home, Titans Tower, but Slade and the Forgotten Five had made a few alterations. She was positioned in the center of the letter H, where helicopters could land at the top. Around the yellow circle, stands with white candles were burning. There was a pedestal made entirely of bone, which Starfire could only ascertain the one performing the ritual was to stand on. Slade walked past both Pong and Ying, who were a little preoccupied with each other, they were going back and forth at whose weapon was responsible for the death of Robin.

As Slade moved towards the back of the bone pedestal, he stopped as he reached Verachi, who was reading a thick book with small bones knitted together for a cover. As he realized Slade was in front of him, he shut the book and placed it on the top of the pedestal before addressing him.

"We are finally ready to begin," Verachi started as he held out both hands, palms up, like he was offering himself up to the sky, "The time has come at long last for Genesis to be revived to this world."

"Good, then you should get on with it immediately..." Slade said in a very commanding, but cold tone.

"What is the rush? We have the offering and everything else that we need. The one who could stop us, the boy who now wields the power of justice, still cannot use the weapon properly. On top of which, I've completely blanked out his mind of any memory he has with that girl! He _can't_ stop us! So why is it that I still sense fear underneath your tone?" Verachi glared back into Slade, as the two silently stood off against each other.

"Because he still has one thing that continues to give him strength. It's force is so great and powerful even I can no longer ignore it. Should you delay any longer, then we risk forfeiting our chance completely..." Slade's eye narrowed slightly as Verachi snuffed at the notion.

"Very well, we shall begin the ceremony immediately..." Verachi turned and started walking towards the pedestal. He lifted his right leg to take the first step, but leaped backwards as a stream of blue and white light came shooting through. He could feel a vein in his forehead starting to swell as he turned to see Cyborg and Raven up in the air.

"The party's just getting started," Cyborg's right arm changed back to normal as he made a fist and slammed it into his left hand, "Payback time! You won't revive Genesis so long as we're still breathing!!"

Cyborg began to charge straight at Verachi while Raven went for Starfire, who was now again trying to free herself. Verachi pointed at both of them with his right hand, then with his left thumb, cut across his own neck. Slade began taking several steps backwards, before running away towards the door which led into Titans Tower.

As Raven was just about to reach Starfire, black smoke came between them as Ying had transported himself. He held out his spear, which changed again into the giant scythe. He smirked for a moment, then with two fingers on his left hand, motioned for her to come. Raven thought for a moment to do so, but instead hovered up in the air and began to chant, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Dark energy came shooting out of her right hand. It was relatively thin, and it moved down towards the ground like a snake. Raven gripped the edge of the new beam before pulling on it, causing the dark energy beam to whip at Ying, who blocked the blow with the blade from his scythe.

"You can't beat me if you can't swing it! Since you love to name attacks so much, here's one of mine! I call it dark lightning!" Raven whipped the dark energy beam back and forth, its power continuing its never ending assault. Ying took a couple steps backward, able to deflect or block each blow. Raven whipped the dark energy beam straight down, as her beam wrapped around the handle of Ying's weapon. His eyes widened slightly as he began to instinctively pull, for which Raven was trying to do the same. Both tried pulling in order to break the stalemate, but neither one seemed to gather the edge. Ying managed to twist his large scythe upright, then smirked over at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened as red energy started illuminating from his large weapon. The power then shot through Raven's own energy back towards her. The power coursed its way through her dark energy, which then met her hands. Raven shouted out in pain as the power ran throughout her body before she fell backwards onto her back

Cyborg was trying to punch out Pong's own weapon, his axe, so he never had a chance to swing it. He kept close so that Pong couldn't make it a long distance fight, which he knew would be advantageous for Pong. As Pong leaped backwards, Cyborg kept charging. He tried a right hook, which caught Pong on the left side of his abdomen. Cyborg drew back his left hand and with one giant punch, flattened Pong by hitting his face. His right arm changed into his sonic cannon as he fired several blasts from his arm at the pedestal, where Verachi was standing. Verachi drew his own mace and deflected each blast. He grunted angrily as Cyborg was trying to halt the ceremony. Pong leaped from his back and began his own counterattack. He tried swinging his axe in an attempt to chop off Cyborg's head, but he ducked at the last second. Cyborg tried to move in again, but this time Pong stretched out his right leg blindly, which caught him in his chest. Cyborg bounced backwards, but did a roll to get to his feet again.

The small gap between them was all Pong needed as his axe began to glow. He threw it at Cyborg, the axe's power was causing the ground to break apart as it made its way towards him. Cyborg turned his body to avoid the axe, and began to charge once more. He punched with his right fist, then his left, but Pong simply turned his waist to avoid each blow without moving his feet. He raised his axe in an uppercut, which caught Cyborg on his left forearm as he tried deflecting it. Pong's eyes widened as he saw that it didn't fall off, as Zuo had successfully done earlier.

Cyborg simply smirked as he began to explain, "That's right, my entire body's been covered with the same mystical energies you all use..." He reached in and grabbed Pong by his shirt and lifted him up into the air. Raising his free hand, he made a fist.

"You're no longer a match for us, so get out of our way!!" Cyborg slammed his fist straight into the left cheek of Pong. He could feel the bones in his jaw stretching as he made contact before he followed through completely. Pong bounced on the ground once before his body flipped involuntarily from the force as he landed on his head. Cyborg turned his attention to Verachi, who simply gave a half smirk with his left lip.

Verachi crossed his arms, then addressed Cyborg, who had transformed his arm once more.

"Attack, and don't stop until he's dead..." Verachi commanded, as a giant green beast emerged from underneath the Titans' rooftop. The green beast howled once before it started making large gallops towards Cyborg, who now had a worrisome look on his face.

"Ultimate Final Crush!!" Verachi leaped high up into the air as a giant blast of energy shot through and destroyed the pedestal for which he stood. He looked up to find Zuo, wielding his dual swords, charging straight at him. He brought up his mace just in time as Zuo brought down both swords simultaneously at him.

"Zuo?! Impossible! I thought Ying had finished you off!!" Verachi shouted back as the two members stared straight into each other's eyes in a short stalemate.

"Your bodyguards are strong, but they still lack brains! I've been freed from Genesis's control, and I'm going to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Zuo sliced his duals in opposite directions to break the hold before he spun around in a circle. He first tried up high, but Verachi ducked and tried swinging his own mace at his legs. Zuo didn't finish his attack, as the continuous spin allowed him to catch the mace with his other hand.

"If Genesis is revived, then this entire planet is doomed! I promise you, Verachi. I'll free your souls just like mine was, then we can all finally rest in peace!!" Verachi brought down his mace in a straight down shot, but Zuo caught it with both swords in an X formation. He leaped backwards and kicked Verachi straight in his gut with both feet, causing him to crash onto his back. Zuo slid on the concrete slightly, but managed to slow himself before coming to a complete stop. He put pressure on his front leg, then charged once more as Verachi flipped to his feet.

As Zuo brought down his duals once more, Verachi countered with a rising blow of his mace. The two forces collided, which left a small aftershock, forcing them both backwards once more. The two charged again, but it was Zuo who was able to gain the initial advantage. He tried a blow with his right arm, which Verachi managed to block. Zuo then thrust his second sword on top of his first, the combined force managed to bring Verachi down to his knees.

"This madness ends here!" Zuo shouted out. He kept trying to press down, causing Verachi to lower himself even further.

"Maybe for you, Zuo. Since our rebirth, I'm managed to learn something new," Verachi looked up and smiled before he continued, "But I've learned something new, always carry a contingency plan!"

Zuo looked to his right just in time to see Slade's fist coming straight at him. The punch knocked him to the side, then Verachi stood up and brought the mace into his stomach. Zuo coughed involuntarily, then with a spinning kick from Slade, knocked his swords out of his hands towards the feet of Verachi.

"Of the five of us, I knew you were the one link who could possibly stand against me. However, not even you can stop me now. I'll give you the final word before I cast you into oblivion." Verachi raised his mace high up into the air, ready to bring it down on Zuo's mystical weapons.

Zuo coughed once more before he stood up straight and looked at the pair standing against him. He knew he had lost, all it would take is for Verachi to bring down the mace and it would be over. He couldn't reach them in time, because Slade would just have to give him a moment.

"Even if you do manage to resurrect him, hope will never be lost. I see now that I was correct all those years ago, Verachi. Even Genesis won't be able to crush hope." He put his hands together and bowed at the two. Verachi snuffed at the notion before he brought down his mace at full force, shattering the two swords into a dozen pieces. Zuo's body began to disappear as well, his body no longer able to stop his spirit from finally being freed.

Cyborg and Raven both looked over stunned at what had just transpired. Ying, Pong, and Beast Boy still stood in their way, and Verachi no longer had anything holding him back from resurrecting Genesis.

**Meanwhile, deep below the depths of the cavern below...**

The True Master held up her arm, as Robin looked stunned to see not blood coming out of it, but bits of light. Her arm began to heal itself, as it began to not only reconstruct her arm, but her long sleeve as well.

"Now I think I understand, you're one of them as well. You too were granted a weapon from the forge. I'm guessing it's your staff." Robin remarked as the True Master checked her own arm.

"I found out by accident one day years after I was freed. There was a rock slide, and I put myself in danger by saving a young man. The rocks should have killed me, but I found myself unharmed at the bottom of that pile. That's when I knew that I couldn't be killed, as long as my staff was still in one piece." The True Master replied, she dusted herself off before she turned to move on.

"We must keep going, at the end of this tunnel, I can sense a great deal of pure spiritual and mystical power. I think that's where we'll find the waterfall." The True Master began running once more, Robin blinked once with his eyes before he darted off behind her.

The two ran in relative darkness for the majority of the caverns, but for some odd reason, the longer they ran, the more light they seemed to find. Robin noticed it was getting easier to see. He knew his eyes weren't getting used to the darkness, it was something else. They were indeed getting closer, and Robin could begin to smell flowers. He could hear the sound that only a waterfall could make. The True Master had stopped just ahead of him, he ran right past her and stopped as they emerged high above a large room in the caverns. The sight alone was enough for Robin to trust the True Master's judgment.

Robin could see a large green flower bed down at the base of the cave. There was a waterfall right by it, but Robin looked around and was able to see no light coming, it was necessary for plants to thrive, as they needed sunlight to undergo photosynthesis, a process that plants needed to survive at all.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. He shoot it down at one of the far walls, then grabbed hold of the True Master as they both made their way down.

Instantly, Robin bent down to examine the flower bed. They were indeed flowers, but Robin couldn't help but notice that they were common flowers anyone could find. There was grass, some variations of roses, geraniums, and some lilies. He stood up and looked around to find the True Master walking over and filling a small canister with the water from the waterfall. She turned around, then noticed several cuts and scrapes he had obtained from the run down to the cavern. She dipped two fingers in the waterfall, then grabbed his forearm and rubbed a small cut.

Both of them watched in astonishment as the cut instantly healed, as if he never had obtained it. Robin held up his arm and examined, but looked up to find the True Master covering his entire body with the water. He then stood there, drenched in a huge amount of water. Shaking his head and a bit irritable, he walked over towards the True Master.

"A little warning next time would be nice..." Robin remarked as he tried to get all of the water out of his hair.

"Remember, we don't have that much time left. Your friends can only hold back Verachi from completing the ritual for only so long. Even though they went with Zuo, they will be outnumbered, and out classed." The True Master turned around and held the canister which was full of water towards him.

"I can't even say for sure this will make you remember, but if this water has healing abilities, then it should be able to purify the curse that's still there." The True Master remarked as the water began to move around in the cup from the motion of her hand.

"Let's hope it does..." Robin took the canister from the True Master and began to drink in gulps. The water itself was very clean, it was untainted and pure, with no abnormalities or additions to it.

After Robin finished drinking the entire canister in a matter of seconds, he could feel his head begin to pulse. All of a sudden Robin could see images in his own head. They were all about Koriand'r, the girl who had stood by him through these last few weeks as if it were natural to her. He grasped his head with both hands and began to shout as he fell to his knees and then onto his side. His mind began to fill itself with memories, and right away, Robin could tell that they were all very important to him.

_"Ok...weirdness," Beast Boy stated as he, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire began to converge, "What just..."  
_

_Robin shouted as he came from above. He shot the thermal blaster between the four of them, __separating__ all of them. As he landed, he grabbed hold of Beast Boy by his leg and flung him into Raven. As Cyborg charged in, Robin did a fast sweeping kick to knock him off his feet. Starfire shot her starbolts down at him, but he leaped up past her onto the wall then jumped in front of her and rolled back down onto the ground._

_As Robin rolled forward, he knew that Starfire was going to charge in. Prepared for the situation, he aimed his thermal blaster straight at her. Starfire stopped mid-air in shock, as both of them knew he had her. Keeping his vow he made before he met any of the Titans, he flinched his wrist to miss her, then fired several shots at Beast Boy and Raven. Slade had gone too far, he had threatened to hurt his friends if he didn't become his apprentice. However, when Slade used his nanoscopic probes to attack them all, he knew that Slade would just eliminate them later anyways. That's when he made up his mind to betray Slade and end their feud once and for all._

Robin rolled onto his back as the memories just kept flooding his mind. His mind was being flooded with memories while the curse was being broken. His mind kept playing back memories of Starfire helping him. He remembered the time he was framed by Killer Moth and forced to take his daughter, Kitten, to the prom, with Starfire there to help him in a gorgeous purple dress. Then, he saw the conversation between the two of them after he had been brainwashed by the remnants of Slade's old mask. He apologized to her for hurting her when he was losing his mind, and she simply smiled back at him, with tears in her eyes. The pain he felt from that time was excruciating. It took several weeks for him to smile at her again, but she always met him with one, no matter what the circumstances were.

Robin's mind then raced forward, as he remembered the very last conversation between them. It happened the night before he went out jogging, then was ambushed by Slade, his commandos, and the Forgotten Five.

_Robin was working down in the war room. There had been several robberies of high tech equipment from Wayne Enterprises, LexCorp., and the Starlabs branches out in Jump City. He had a hunch that it was Slade, but was trying to piece together what he was going to do with it all. He didn't know how long he had been down there, but he heard the sliding door on the war room open. He looked behind him to see Starfire, her hair was a mess and she was in her pajamas._

_"Umm..Robin, why do you still persist in this lonely room of darkness?" Starfire yawned slightly as she rubbed one of her eyes._

_"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to figure out these latest robberies. First Wayne Enterprises, then Starlabs, then LexCorp were all hit in three consecutive weeks. The equipment stolen was not even the most valuable parts in each of the robberies, which means whoever did it knew exactly what they wanted. Given that, there's only one person in this city who would want that kind of technology." Robin stated as he turned around to re-examine the newspapers._

_"Slade..." Starfire suddenly found herself wide awake as she walked closer towards him. She put out her hand to reach for him, but withdrew it as he spoke up again._

_"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. It's just that with Slade, I can feel him ready to make his move." Robin spoke up again, he had paused from his work __temporarily__ as he addressed her._

_"I understand, you are very busy. I just wanted to know if maybe after this is over that..." Starfire pushed two of her fingers together as she spoke, her cheeks were red as she couldn't quite finish her sentence._

_Robin turned around to address her, apparently knowing what she was going to say. He took a couple steps forward and kissed her cheek before he began._

_"We'll do something special after this is finished. And please don't worry, as long as we're together, we'll be okay." Robin gave her a wink before he turned around and started to work again. Starfire simply smiled at his back before walking out of the room._

Robin opened up his eyes and could feel his emotions finally able to run free again. He sat up and looked at the True Master, who was wearing a peculiar look on her face.

"Based on your facial expression, I'm guessing you were finally able to see her importance in your life?" The True Master asked him, to which Robin simply nodded.

"Yes, I understand now, master." Robin looked down at his waist, the Sword of Justice was pulsing again. However, this time it stirred even more, and Robin could feel its power once more.

"The Sword of Justice isn't the one giving me its power, it's the other way around, isn't it?" Robin asked her as he walked over to the waterfall and filled a small vial with some of its water.

"Yes, and now that you are complete once more, with your full sense of justice, you will be able to finally release all of its power. Now hurry! I shall meet you on the surface shortly!" The True Master shouted back at him. Robin reached into his utility belt and shot his grappling hook back at the entrance. He pushed the button which caused him to fly upwards. He landed on the cliff and started running back towards he entrance.

"Do you think he'll make it in time?" A voice asked the True Master as she stared back at the waterfall.

"If he doesn't, then all life on this planet will be subjugated to Genesis's mercy." The True Master replied, she looked high up at the ceiling before she looked down back at the waterfall.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" The voice questioned once more.

"There is no reason to, plus I think he already knows. Once Verachi's spirit is freed, mine will to. It is for the best, I do daresay I have lived a long and healthy life."

_As Robin rushes back to help his friends, Zuo falls before the combined force of Slade and Verachi. Raven and Cyborg both continue to fight, but they stand off against Pong, Ying, and their friend, Beast Boy. Can Robin make it back in time to make any difference at all? Or will Verachi succeed in resurrecting Genesis, and bring an end to the Teen Titans?_

_Next Time: Chapter 20 - The Return of Robin_

_Verachi starts the ritual as Raven and Cyborg are unable to stop him. Robin returns and fights Pong and Ying alone as Kid Flash rushes around Gotham City to try and find Dr. Leslie Thompkins. You definitely won't want to miss it!_

**A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who's read up to this point. Reviews are always encouraged, so whether or not you loved or hated my story, I encourage you to share your thoughts and wisdom with me, as they will help me become a better writer in the future.**

**Shoutouts follow:**

**Unleash the Shadow: I'm continuously amazed that you love what I write. It's a huge honor to do so, so I hope you like how I write up the climatic battle.**

**ruthc93: Psssst...Wally's coming back in a really cool way!**

**Erifrats101: Thanks for the support. Welcome once more on the shoutout.**

**tennisgal456: Work takes time away from writing, which I do enjoy. Hope you also like how I wrap it all up.**

**Piroko Hatake: Hopefully the action doesn't kill people who read it. That would be very bad, but I guess that's a compliment to my writing style ;) I always save my best stuff, so hopefully you'll like this next one. **

**A special thanks go to all of the people who added me (or my story) to their favorites list. I'm not sure whether or not you want a mention, so I won't. **

**Laters,**

**Imagonna**


	21. Chapter 20: The Return of Robin

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_As Robin rushes back to help his friends, Zuo falls before the combined force of Slade and Verachi. Raven and Cyborg both continue to fight, but they stand off against Pong, Ying, and their friend, Beast Boy. Can Robin make it back in time to make any difference at all? Or will Verachi succeed in resurrecting Genesis, and bring an end to the Teen Titans?_

**Chapter 20 - The Return of Robin**

Raven fell on her back as she let out a short grunt. Her eyes widened as Ying's large scythe came into view, it's large blade was swinging down. She rolled to her right, then to her left to avoid consecutive blows. Her eyes glowed black as she kicked Ying's left shin. Grunting slightly at the pain, it gave her the window she needed. Raven quickly rose and planted both feet into his stomach, forcing him to land backwards and roll several times. She stood straight up and her eyes diverted over towards Verachi and Slade, who were beginning the ritual to revive Genesis.

_Damn it all! I can't get a spare second to help Starfire with this guy always attacking! _

Raven's eyes then moved to Cyborg, who was too busy dodging attacks from both Beast Boy and Pong to help Starfire either. He shot several cannon blasts at the green beast, but the beast proved far too agile to land a blow.

Her attention was drawn once again to Ying, who had stood up completely. He cranked his neck to his left, and she could hear his neck snap. He cranked it then to the right, and then smiled at her.

"Well now, it looks like I may have some fun yet. Entertain me some more, little girl! I'd like to break a sweat before this is over!" Ying swung his large scythe over his right shoulder and held it, his smile was filled with the pleasure of battle.

Raven held up her hand towards him as her hand started to glow black. Dark energy shot out of it in a long beam like fashion, then it started bending in a dozen ways. She whipped it out several times before staring him down.

_I'm not going to get anywhere at this rate. His transformation ability gives him a great deal of power, and my powers can't win in a head to head match. I don't have the raw physical ability to beat him. _

Raven popped her head up with a sudden idea as she looked over towards Cyborg.

_The other fighter, Pong, uses an axe which he throws, making him a long distance type of fighter. In addition, he's using Beast Boy to close the distance, making the fight that much harder for Cyborg. However, that sort of ability is much more suited for me to fight, not Cyborg!_

Raven turned from Ying and started flying towards Cyborg, who just rolled out of the way of another axe attack while firing another blast at Beast Boy. Ying, who apparently had caught onto what Raven was thinking, instantly started giving chase as well.

"Cyborg!!!" Raven shouted out as Beast Boy had closed the gap once more and came swinging with one of his claws towards Cyborg. Cyborg tried covering himself, but Raven planted her foot on his back, and whipped her dark energy whip around Beast Boy's chest. Grunting, she spun him around until he collided into the chest of Pong, causing them both to fly backwards.

Ying, who had finally caught up with Raven, shouted loudly as he tried to bring down his scythe onto her, but felt his chest being kicked. Cyborg had raised his left leg backwards and caught him before he could land his blow. Ying crashed into one of the candle stands and began rolling several times before he stopped with his face on the ground.

"Let's switch, they were targeting us specifically because they knew our abilities. Yours is much more suited towards fighting Ying, mine can easily beat Pong's." Raven spoke as both Titans stood with their backs to one another.

"Good call, just watch out for B.B.; I had to keep holding back, but he's moving fast enough to where I can't hit his control chip." Cyborg remarked as their respected fighters each began standing once more.

"We have to finish this quickly, they're too strong for just one of us to handle, and we can't get a spare minute to rescue Starfire. Slade and Verachi have already started the ritual!" Raven shouted as both of them turned their attention to Verachi, who was now walking towards Starfire with a large book in his left hand.

"Agreed, let's do this! We have to buy Robin some more time!" Cyborg shouted back to her as he began to charge Ying. He leaped high up into the air and came down with a hard right punch. Ying lifted up his large scythe as the two powers collided.

_Robin, you better hurry! We could beat these guys if we had more time, but the fact is we don't! We're out of time, man, where the hell are you?!_

**Meanwhile, out in the dark streets of Gotham City...**

Kid Flash was running as fast as he could and came to a stop at an intersection. He was cradling Jinx in his arms, she was still unconscious and wounded from their battle back in Jump City. He looked around to try and find out where exactly he was, recalling Robin's directions to find the doctor who could treat Jinx. He started looking around for an old building which Robin had described to him as being a homeless shelter, a place where he could find an elderly woman named Leslie Thompkins. He darted it to his left, his heart was racing faster than he could remember.

As he blew fast down the street, he passed by two homeless guys sleeping on the steps to a multi storied building. A hat covering one of the men sleeping flew high up into the sky as his image blew by them. The homeless man picked up his head slightly to see what happened to his hat, but a gusting and blinding wind came blowing through before he could get a glimpse of the streaking figure. The dust from the wind got caught in his eyes, and he began rubbing them profusely. He blinked several times, and then the figure came into view.

"Hey! Where is the homeless shelter around here?" Kid Flash gasped as he asked the question. He could feel the air coming into his lungs, it was heavy which made it painful to breathe. One homeless man began to stagger, then took off running down the street. He started to scream as he ran, the echo slowly began to die down as it was just Kid Flash and the one homeless man who was left.

"Pl...please don't hurt me! I didn't do nothing! Honest! I don't know nothing!" The homeless man covered his face with both forearms to protect himself as he screamed out. He started scooting backwards, to try and get away from Kid Flash, who only continued to gasp for each breath.

Kid Flash hung his head as he stared down into the unconscious Jinx who lay silently in his arms. Gotham City was a large city, and it would take him a while to find the exact small homeless shelter where Dr. Thompkins was staying. Unfortunately, by the time he was able to find it, it would be too late for Jinx. For the first time in his life, Kid Flash felt that he wasn't fast enough.

Thunder echoed in the background as the homeless man finally got to his feet and started running away from him. Kid Flash tried to open his mouth to shout, but he knew it wouldn't do himself any good. He would only be wasting Jinx's time she didn't have. He closed his eyes and cursed at his own lack of power. He finally broke down and began to sob slightly, but he heard something land on top of the roof above him.

Kid Flash took two steps backward and felt his back hit something. Startled, he zoomed so he could turn around. As he saw the figure he felt a chill running down his back as fear began to creep into his mind and body. He gulped loudly as the figure's eyes narrowed on what he was carrying in his arms.

"Get in." The figure turned around and pointed behind Kid Flash, who slowly turned his head to see where he was pointing. He gave a small sigh of relief as the large vehicle opened its top.

**Back at the battle atop Titan's Tower...**

Verachi had his arms spread outward, his palms facing upward as if he were inviting something to him. In front of him, Starfire's eyes began to widen as she began to squirm from her position. She still couldn't free herself from the shackles, as Verachi finally began to recite the incantation.

"When sunlight dies, the power of darkness begins to rise,  
The portal to open the realm of the gods then will open..."

Raven, who observed that Verachi was finally starting the ritual, tried to make a move towards Starfire but had to retreat as Pong's axe came flying through as she nearly lost her arm. She whipped out her black energy whip as it slashed Beast Boy in the chest, who fell to the ground but rolled and growled at her. Pong's axe returned to his hand as he waved his index finger back and forth. He planted his foot down as he charged at her once more, which allowed Verachi to continue the incantation.

"Allowing the entry of the immortal with power to judge all life and creation,  
So we speak his name only once by offering a sacrifice, one pure of heart."

Cyborg was also finding it near impossible to get a clear shot at Verachi or at Starfire. While fighting Ying was certainly easier than taking on both Beast Boy and Pong, he still couldn't land a blow long enough for him to get a clear shot. Ying swung his large scythe downward at him, forcing him to roll out of the way. His right arm changed into his sonic cannon and he fired a blast straight at Verachi, but it was intercepted by the blade of Ying's scythe.

"Come now, you'll have to do much better than that! I'll give you credit for discerning our strategy, but you were too late. It is finally time, he is coming..." Ying gave a wide smile as Verachi began to finish up the incantation, with Slade watching everybody several paces behind the action.

"Now, arise and be reborn! Gene-" Verachi stopped his speech as a small disc came from below the heliport where everybody was. A small red light was blinking on top of the small disc as everyone's attention was turned to it. It blinked several times before a blinding light consumed the entire area, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

As the blinding light soon left Verachi's eyes, he opened them and gasped. Robin was standing right in front of him, he raised his right fist and punched him straight on his forehead. Slade cursed as he looked down over towards Verachi.

"You fool! Hurry up and finish the incantation before he-" Slade couldn't finish his sentence as Robin took out another small disc and threw it right at Slade.

_Robin, you fool. You're underestimating me again, dear boy. That disc can __easily__ be avoided if I just..._

BANG!!!

Slade's attention was diverted towards Robin, who had just fired his grappling hook straight at his flying disc. The birdarang hit the disc before it reached Slade, causing it to explode prematurely, and more importantly, before he could react. Slade put up both arms to shield himself, but the gusting winds and pressure that followed the explosion caught his entire body in its indiscriminating fury. Slade felt the ground starting to give way as he looked down to see where he was standing. The disc Robin had thrown had caused the ground where he was standing to become unstable, and the crackling noises followed the tearing of the ground underneath him.

"Oh shi-" Slade couldn't finish his sentence as the ground finally collapsed from underneath him and he crashed through to the living quarters of Titans Tower. Several pieces of rubble fell on top of him as he landed on his side. Robin took out one more disc and threw it against the side wall inside the tower. The disc latched itself before it beeped three times and another explosion took place, causing the wall to fall on top of the pile where Slade now lay. Robin turned to face Verachi, who now was looking furious at the latest turn of events that were unfolding right in front of him. His plans to resurrect Genesis were for the first time, in jeopardy.

"Ordinarily I would tell you to give up and turn yourself in peacefully, but I'm not going to do that this time..." Robin finally spoke as he drew his sword and pointed it straight at Verachi, "But I'm not going to do that this time. What you've done is completely unforgivable. Since you couldn't physically harm Starfire, there was only one option left to you. You would have to harm her emotionally, and those scars are far worse than any physical wounds. I hope your prepared, Verachi. This ends now!"

Robin turned to face Starfire, who was in complete shock at what was going on. There he was, standing right in front of her, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. She wanted to shout out to him, but could only stare as he gazed at her.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but please don't worry. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you alone again." His words were uplifting to her, as she could feel the warmth and sincerity about them. For quite some time she had been in complete agony, the pain of being forgotten by the one you cared for the most was probably much worse than death itself.

Starfire's eyes began to glow green as she gave one last tug at her shackles. They snapped easily under her renewed strength, the bindings which bound her could not hold her any longer.

Raven and Cyborg both looked over towards Robin as Pong and Ying retreated and leaped between him and Verachi. Beast Boy growled once as he ignored Raven and charged straight at Robin.

"Robin! Behind you!" Raven shouted out as she was surprised that he had changed targets. As the green beast's claw reached his cape, he opened his mouth as he prepared to sink his teeth into his back. Robin, instead slipped his cape off as he pulled on his cape, wrapping Beast Boy's head around it. The large green beast tried clawing several times around him, but never came close to his target. Verachi's eyes widened with slight surprise as the green beast's movements began to slow. It howled once more loudly before it fell down onto his stomach. Robin pulled to release his cape and wrapped it around his back once more, with the green beast sleeping.

_Tch. He must've slipped some sleeping gas into his cape just before Beast Boy made contact. His mind is as sharp as ever..._

"What did you do?!" Pong shouted out loudly at Robin, who picked up his sword and pointed it at Verachi.

"Enough of this, finish him now!" Verachi shouted out as Ying and Pong began to charge at him.

Pong jumped high up into the air and threw his axe at Robin as Ying's large scythe began to make its way towards the left side of his neck. As Pong's axe made its way towards Robin's right leg, he kicked upwards, causing the axe to hit the scythe's blade. The axe spun several times before it sliced into the ground in front of Robin's feet. As soon as his foot hit the ground, he pushed forward and charged. Ying began to swing again as Pong began to teleport. Robin felt Pong appear behind him as he grasped his axe and began to swing upward. He was caught between the two swinging simultaneously at each other.

"Now we got you!!!" Ying and Pong shouted together, but Robin raised his hand as he darted straight upward to avoid their strikes at the last possible moment. Verachi looked astonished as Starfire had taken flight and raised him as Ying and Pong's attacks struck each other's weapons. The axe and large scythe began to crack under each other's attacks and then began to break. Both men started to shriek out in pain as they dropped their weapons. Their bodies soon too also began to dissipate as Starfire set Robin back onto the ground.

Verachi's lip curled in anger as he picked up his mace and slammed it into the ground. Titans Tower then began to shake as if in an earthquake. All five Titans tried to brace themselves, but each looked a bit worried as Verachi was now the last one remaining.

"Very well. You have been a huge thorn in my side, but no longer! I shall deal with you myself. Instead of offering one Teen Titan, I shall offer four!!!" Verachi shouted out as his mace began to glow. He pointed it straight at Robin before he smirked once and resumed speaking, this time much more confidently.

"You, Robin, will not have the honor of being sacrificed. You aren't worthy of even being labeled a piece of trash, so I shall see to it that your existence will be denied...permanently!" Verachi's mace continued to glow as he spun it several times and squared off against the four remaining Teen Titans. With another great smash into the ground, energy from his mace was released, and it fired straight at Starfire and Robin.

_Robin's return has spelled the end of Ying and Pong, but with the strongest of the Forgotten Five still yet to fight, how will the Teen Titans fare against an opponent who has already beaten Robin once? _

_Next Time: Chapter 21 - Verachi, God of Power_

_Starfire and Robin fight against Verachi, whose power far exceeds that of any of the other Forgotten Five. Beast Boy finally returns to his senses as Kid Flash moves with a mysterious stranger to Dr. Thompkins. You definitely won't wanna miss it!_

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the ****extremely**** long wait, but here's the update that everybody's been pestering me for :P. I'm kidding, but seriously, work got in the way for a while, but then I stopped. I also discovered both Naruto and Bleach so that took up a good chunk of time. Additionally, my friends got me into WoW, so there was even more time gone. That's whats been going on for me, not really much of an excuse, but I hope you'll forgive me. Shoutouts will follow below.**

**As always, thanks for reading up to this point. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged, so whether you loved or hated any part of my story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints and opinions with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future.**

**AwesomeOliver: Okay Okay! You don't have to bend my arm! It's here already! :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Spaz-Attack101: If you wanna know the God's honest truth, I kinda forgot I was writing when I got your review in, lol. Sorry again about the extremely long delay, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**xxfattaeey: I appreciate you reviewing. Thanks a ton for the input!**

**Erifrats101: Hope this is to your liking...**

**tennisgal456: If you're still around, I still appreciate your kind words, thank you.**

**Later guys and gals,**

**Imagonna**


	22. Chapter 21: Verachi, God of Power

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend - Normal Font: Basic read and insight.**

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Robin's return has spelled the end of Ying and Pong, but with the strongest of the Forgotten Five still yet to fight, how will the Teen Titans fare against an opponent who has already beaten Robin once?_

**Chapter 21 - Verachi, God of Power**

The blast from Verachi's mace started to grow in size as it made its way towards both Robin and Starfire. The blast, which was similar to a beam, gained enough momentum and size to the point where Robin and Starfire couldn't dodge it. Raven, who was gasping for air put up both arms towards the two of them and chanted.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" Her words came just in time as the shield came between her friends and Verachi's blast. The power behind it was much greater than she had anticipated; stopping a train with her bare hands might have been easier. With one last gasp, she tugged at her own shield, to deflect the blast into the sky. The large stream of energy exploded halfway up the atmosphere, causing several hundred smaller blasts to start raining down on the city. Each Titan could only watch hopelessly as the some of the smaller blasts made their way towards Jump City.

The blasts went everywhere, and without any form of discrimation. A mailbox exploded, several lamp posts came crashing down, and even more cars exploded as the city reacted to Verachi's display of his own power. In the city, people began running around screaming, a panic was in the works as city officials were now scrambling to get everything under control. The Titans all turned their attention back over towards Verachi, who still seemed furious that he had been setback in reviving Genesis.

Verachi raised his mace again to attack, but Robin reacted as quickly as he could.

"Raven, get that chip off of Beast Boy! Everyone else, stop him!!!" They all moved as quickly as they could. Starfire flew as fast as she could towards Verachi as Cyborg and Robin both followed. Her eyes glowed emerald green as her fists soon followed. She fired several continuous starbolts at him as Cyborg launched several sonic cannon blasts. Verachi took a giant leap backwards to avoid the blasts as Robin called for the two of them to stop.

"It's over, Verachi! You don't have anywhere else you can go now." Robin pointed behind Verachi, who noticed that he was now standing at the edge of Titans Tower.

"So, those attacks were merely a ploy in order to get me to this exact spot, correct?" Verachi shot back, who didn't seem to be bothered at all by his situation. He smirked for a second, then held his mace out, as if he were to drop it in front of him. He watched silently as Raven used her powers to pull off Beast Boy's chip. Grasped in her other hand was the antidote prepared for her by Zuo. She clenched it hard, and stuck the needle into his leg.

Robin remained silent as he waited for Verachi to make his next move. He had learned from both personal experience and observing how the others fought that it was reckless to attack, especially when you didn't know the powers that the Forgotten Five had.

Verachi stood defiant towards Robin as he dropped his mace to the ground, which astonished every Titan. The large, hulking sledge hammer dropped and made a small dent on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Robin couldn't bring himself to move, because he knew that he was about to do something. Judging from experience, he was about to unleash his true power.

Starfire and Cyborg gave each other a quick nod before they both started to charge again. Verachi gave a wide, evil smile, which caused Robin to call out to Starfire and Cyborg, but his words didn't reach them in time.

"Release the seal and awaken!" Verachi shouted out as Starfire and Cyborg had gotten to mere feet from him. His mace, which lay on the ground, started to glow, and a dark light burst from it, causing the mace to explode. Extreme winds came from it as well, catching large amounts of dust and smoke from the battle to be consumed with it. Verachi's body became lost in the large mixture, as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg each covered themselves from the gusting winds.

The smoke wrapped around where Verachi's body would have been. The combined forces created a small tornado, which Robin only watched carefully. There was only one thing he did know, something bad was definitely in that smoke.

As the winds started to slowly start to let up, Starfire's eyes glowed as she fired her eye beams into the smoke. Both Robin and Cyborg watched in amazement as they saw her beams pass straight through the smoke, and into the ocean behind them. Her blasts also caused the smoke to clear from the spot, but Verachi was still standing in the same spot. Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened as they got a glimpse of what he had done.

"This is definitely not good..." Cyborg stated, as his right arm changed into his sonic cannon once more. He aimed it right at the spot where his sensors had picked up Verachi, but didn't fire until he had complete confirmation.

**Meanwhile, back in Gotham city...**

Kid Flash was pacing back and forth very quickly. They had arrived at the hospital in downtown Gotham City, a place where low income families could at least receive some form of medical care. He glanced to his right, where the emergency room was, the red light indicating a major operation was in place and there was to be no entry under any circumstances made him feel continuously uneasy. He glanced then to his left, where the person who had taken them to the hospital, was standing in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway.

Dr. Thompkins, as it turned out, was filling in for a colleague at the hospital that particular night. Kid Flash may never have found her if it hadn't been for the help he had received. Expecting to go through a lot of red tape when they arrived, instead he was surprised that the elderly doctor didn't even flinch when she saw Jinx. Instead, she ordered immediate surgery and within minutes she had a full team to operate with.

The person who had taken them to the hospital was one Kid Flash never thought he would ever see, much less meet. For years, he wasn't sure whether or not he even existed, as he was more of a legend or myth than anything. Standing over 6 feet tall, wearing grey tights, black boots, gloves, and cape, stood the man many people admired and feared. A thought came to his mind, as he knew asking a question would be the best way to help pass the time.

"Excuse me there, but I was wondering something..." Kid Flash tried his best to make eye contact with him, but he couldn't find the willpower to. This man intimidated him, which probably worked best in his line of work.

The man simply remained silent as he turned his head slightly to address Kid Flash.

"You seemed to know exactly where I was and who I am, I'm just curious as to how you knew that-" Kid Flash was trying to ask about how the man knew more about the situation than would be possible, but the man cut him off in the middle of his question.

"Ultra sonic waves. You can't run that fast into Gotham without someone noticing. I've been hearing rumors of a boy who could run as fast as lightning in Central City for months. Since you never came remotely close to breaking any laws or taking it into your own hands, I let it slide for the time being. Plus, you were coming from the direction of Jump City, and I have interests that are still there." The man spoke in a cold, manner of fact tone. It was full of confidence and self assurance, one that only someone who had experience could say.

"Interests? You mean Rob-" Kid Flash hesitated to finish his sentence, as the man's head turned fully towards him. Kid Flash suddenly felt the urge to speak his mind, regardless of how the man in front of him thought.

"Listen, right now he's in a major fight to save Jump City, possibly the world! How can you just stand there casually without any concern for him at all? I mean you're THE -"

"Even if he is a stupid, arrogant teenager, don't forget that I was the one who trained him. He knows what it takes to save everyone. After all, from what I understand, he's already done it on several occasions already." The man turned towards the operating room as the red light went out. Kid Flash stared endlessly at the doors, waiting for them to open.

Dr. Thompkins walked out shortly after. She was sporting a blue full body surgical gown, one worn by doctors during major procedures. She took off her hair net and removed her mask as she smiled straight at Kid Flash.

"She's going to be fine. There's no more immediate threat to her life. She'll need to stay for a while for observation, but she will pull through." Dr. Thompkins spoke in a calm, yet manner of fact tone. Kid Flash could tell that this wasn't the first time Dr. Thompkins had treated a superhero by her slight, yet subtle mannerisms. She seemed somewhat annoyed knowing that she was the only one that Robin and his mentor trusted, yet at the same time, she didn't have the heart to turn away someone who was in dire need of medical attention and treatment.

Kid Flash gave a huge smile and felt like he was finally able to breathe easily again. An indescribable weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders as his heart and mind slowly came back into reality.

"This isn't the time to take things lightly, Flash. You need to get back to Jump City as soon as you can. I can tell that the fight isn't over yet." The man gave a slight nod of thanks towards Dr. Thompkins, who simply gave a small smirk towards him as he turned to face Kid Flash.

"How can you tell tha-" Kid Flash was interrupted again by the man in front of him. He was beginning to become irritated with the constant interruptions. _Geez man! Robin, how the hell did you put up with this guy?! I can't even finish one sentence before he cuts me off and finishes my train of thought!_

"The way you kept fidgeting, even before I brought you two to this hospital. Your attention didn't seem to be completely focused on her, plus if Robin could, he would have brought her himself. Since he can't, he's either dead, unable to come himself, or he's still fighting. Since I know him better than you think I do, I know he's still fighting." The man turned to the window and unlatched it. He pulled it open as the night's wind came breezing in. He pushed a button on his belt, which caused a large flying aircraft to ascend from a nearby building, parked several rooftops over.

"Let's go, I'll give you a ride. My aircraft can get you back faster than you can run." He used his thumb to point towards his aircraft, which now hovered just in front of the window.

Kid Flash turned towards Dr. Thompkins, who had caught onto what he was going to ask.

"You needn't worry. I'm the one in charge of her care, and as soon as she's able, I'll arrange a transfer to a better equipped facility. Billionaire Bruce Wayne owes me a favor, and I'll have her moved to the Gotham City's best hospital, which is run by a mutual friend of ours. She's in good hands, now go." Dr. Thompkins stared at the man, who gave a small smirk as he grabbed a hold of Kid Flash's shoulder and hurled him with one arm into the back of the aircraft. He leaped after him and strapped himself into the cockpit.

"I'll be sure to make necessary preparations for him as well." Dr. Thompkins stated as her hands clasped the window to close it.

"Thank you, Leslie. I'm sorry, he can be very thickheaded sometimes..." The cockpit's cover closed as he finished speaking and the aircraft began to take off. As it passed by the moonlight, Dr. Thompkins closed the window and latched it shut. As she turned, her eyes closed as she shook her head.

"Yes, but you still don't understand anything. You two aren't Gods, you're just human beings with exceptional stamina and minds. One of these days, you might not come back. Don't you ever forget that, Bruce. Or you as well, Dick. Life has so much more to offer than simply fighting crime."

**Back on top of Titans Tower...**

The wind had picked up slowly, causing the dust around Verachi to clear. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Raven all stood in shock as Verachi's weapon had transformed. Verachi's mace had changed, the top which resembled a large sledgehammer had transformed into a large metallic ball. He picked it up with one hand, then twisted the handle, causing metallic spikes to come out of them. They were each several inches long, and they covered the entire surface. He raised it high up into the air, before calling out its power.

"Darkness Prism!"

Four black spikes on the mace started to glow black as they shot from the mace straight up into the sky. All four Titans looked up into the sky as the black spikes shot into the clouds. The clouds started to thunder, and within a second, four dark lightning bolts shot down towards the Titans.

There wasn't any time to react as Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy each were struck by the lightning. Robin turned to his friends and started running towards them, but he hit something solid as he came close to them. His body bounced backwards as he was able to see what Verachi had done.

In the places where his friends stood, were four large crystals, with each Titan trapped in one. They all could still move, but were also equally confused by what had transpired and what their new environments entailed. Robin turned around towards Verachi, who now just stood silently.

"Let them go! I'm warning you!" Robin shouted out, as Starfire tried a large punch inside her crystal, which caused no structural damage to her new confinement.

"The Darkness Prism traps those who it ensnares. As time passes, the crystal that has encased them begins to shrink, eventually killing its inhabitants. They will last an hour at best. This way, I can uphold my promise to kill you, and offer your friends as a sacrifice afterwards." Verachi answered him, as he twisted the handle once more. Four metallic spikes replaced those which he had lost earlier as he pointed it straight at Robin.

"Now let's go, you don't have the time to stand there and glare at me." Verachi swung his mace several times in his hand as he prepared for battle. The smile on his face returned, as he stared confidently at Robin. The heel of his right foot raised above the ground, as he pushed himself forwards towards Robin.

Robin drew his sword just in time as Verachi's mace came slamming down on top of him. The two weapons shook from the pressure each was applying towards each other. The sounds of the metal screeching against each other was loud, as both tried to hold their ground. Verachi wasted no time in continuing to hurl insults at Robin.

"I've beaten you once, boy. Your moves are good considering how young you are, but you're still at least ten years too young to actually fight me on an equal level!" Verachi shouted as he raised his mace and slammed it again downward onto Robin's sword.

It felt like somebody was dropping the heaviest weights on top of you, as Robin could barely stand from each strike. As Verachi raised his mace once more to attack, Robin pushed himself forward and swung his sword down onto Verachi instead. Verachi blocked the strike and gave another wicked smile.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Verachi spoke as Robin's eyebrows lifted.

Robin's surprise was met when Verachi's left fist reached across and slammed against his right cheek. He flew left and bounced hard on the ground before rolling to his stomach.

"I'm only using one hand to strike at you with my weapon, which frees up one hand. You are using two hands for both defense and offense. Yet I am able to defend myself with just one hand. You're outclassed, boy, so give it up."

Robin stood up and raised his sword high up in the air. Its shining blade filled with power once more as he prepared to release it.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, Verachi. You failed in converting Beast Boy. You failed to kill Raven and Cyborg. You failed to sacrifice Starfire…"

As Robin brought down his sword, he shouted out with more determination, "And you'll fail to revive Genesis!!!"

"Justice Sword!!!" As Robin's sword clashed with the ground, the power from the sword was released once more as it blasted towards Verachi. With one motion, he batted the blast away with a huge golf swing, which sent the blast high up in the air.

"You seem to be forgetting something very important, boy." Verachi stated as Robin stared in surprise.

"I am the God of Power. That sword, while it is strong, does not have enough power to stop me. The only reason why you think you can beat me is the fact that I've stayed out of the battlefield up until now. It was all under the orders of Slade, to hide my power from your analytical skills. I must say, it's starting to look like a very smart move now…"

The left side of Verachi's lips smirked as he charged forward again. He tried swinging it diagonally downward, but Robin raised his sword to block it. Both weapons deflected off each other, but Verachi kept up the offensive.

He spun around in a complete circle, using its momentum in a full strike. Robin blocked it again, but the force pushed him to his side as he leaped backward.

_His blows are heavy. He keeps pushing me around like its nothing. If I don't figure something out and fast, I won't last much longer…_

Verachi tried a straight jab at his chest, but Robin leaped up and back flipped. His feet hit one of the large crystals in the middle of his flip and he pushed off to charge downward at him. Verachi held up his mace to block the strike, but to Robin's surprise, he still only needed his right hand to hold his weapon. Verachi spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the head as he was falling to the ground. He bounced hard on the ground as his side crashed into Raven's crystal, then his body fell to the ground as he began wincing a bit in the pain from the strike.

"Robin!!!" Starfire shouted out as she could now only stand idly by and watch. Her powers had returned to normal, but the crystal's power was stronger, confining her fully inside. She did notice that the inside was slowly starting to get smaller by the minute, but was more concerned about what was going on outside the crystal, rather than inside.

Raven had give up trying the direct approach to getting out of the crystal and was now watching the fight as well, her hood removed from her head. Cyborg was still at it, using his right arm, which had transformed into his sonic chainsaw and still trying to chip away at the crystal, but from what Raven could tell, he was having as much luck as Starfire was. She glanced behind her, to find that Beast Boy was finally regaining consciousness.

Beast Boy's eyes were still trying to adapt to his situation as he coughed several times as turned over onto his stomach. He looked over to his left, then right before speaking out.

"Dudes…what's going on? Why are we all in here and who is Robin fighting against?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg's chainsaw chipped, its blades falling harmlessly to the ground. He cursed as the saw retracted back to his forearm as Raven began to explain the situation.

"You were under the control of the Forgotten Five. We were able to free you from their control and right now, Robin is fighting against Verachi, their leader. The others have been defeated, Verachi's all that stands in the way." Raven gave a condensed version, but one that she knew Beast Boy would probably understand.

Beast Boy then turned to face Starfire, who gave a big smile his way.

"Friend Beast Boy! I am relieved to see that you are no longer damaged!" Starfire beamed at him, to which he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gah!!!"

All four Titans turned to see Robin land hard on his back in front of them all. He had scrapes and bruises on his arms, along with dozens of small cuts from Verachi's mace all over the rest of his body. He struggled to get on his feet again, as Verachi just stood there, waiting for him to rise to his feet.

"Still you persist, Robin, I thought you were the smartest and strongest of the Teen Titans. It appears you are the most foolish of them all, though. You still think you can win, and that's just something that won't happen. This is reality, Robin, so face it and prepare yourself…"

Verachi charged once more as Robin could barely pick up his sword now. With one swinging motion, he knocked Robin's sword to the left, then brought his foot up into his gut, causing him to spit up blood and mucus. The combined fluid came spilling out of him as Verachi slammed his elbow into the back of Robin's head.

"Robin!!!" All four Titans shouted to their friend, who was now face first on top of Titans Tower. What made things worse was that he was barely moving at all.

Verachi bent down and picked Robin up by the back of his shirt. With one motion, he flung him into the crystal in front of Starfire. He slouched as his head and eyes both stared at Verachi's feet.

"I will admit you have lasted longer than any of my previous foes, but your power is still not enough to match mine. You'll never have the power to beat me, Robin…"

Verachi pointed his mace straight at Robin as Starfire's eyes widened in shock. He was getting ready to finish him off, and here she was, staring at him, unable to do anything to help him. She was scared; of losing her life, of losing her friends, but most importantly to her, of losing him.

"Darkness Blade Barrage!" All the spikes shot from the mace as they came straight for Robin. He raised his sword to protect himself the best he could, but several of them came bursting through. He felt several scratch his arms, legs, shoulders, and sides as he could only protect so much of his body. Several metallic spikes came through though and pierced through his body. Starfire came to tears as she saw two impaled in his left leg, three in his right arm, one in his right shin, and four in his left forearm.

"It's over. You human beings were always pathetic." Verachi flung his mace back onto his right shoulder as he stood triumphantly over Robin Blood started to flow freely from the wounds where the spikes had impaled him, as Robin started to fall onto his face.

Starfire could feel each heartbeat as if it were drumming in her ears. Her left hand was clenched so hard, it could have started to bleed without her knowing. Tears were falling from her face as she now realized what the gravity of the situation.

_That's right…Somehow I thought everything would be fine once Robin regained his memories, that he'd be fine as well. But that's not reality! He's only a human being, an earthling who isn't immortal. Robin…you promised me…._

Starfire pounded the shrinking crystal in front of her with both hands with the full force she had as she screamed out.

"YOU PROMISED ME!!! ROBIN…"

Verachi turned to her as he started to chuckle slightly.

"SAVE US!!!!

"You stupid girl. You can't deny the facts that you saw with your own eyes. Robin is dead. He won't be able to save yo-"

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all stared in astonishment as Robin began picking himself up from the pavement. He coughed once as he spat out blood and charged straight at Verachi.

Verachi raised up his mace to block the strike, but his eyes widened, as the blow blew him backwards several feet.

_What was that just now? His speed, his power, its different from before. What the hell is going on?!_

Robin sighed once as he bent down and grasped the handle of his sword with both hands.

"Allow me to respond now to what you said earlier, Verachi. I'm not fighting you because I think I can win…"

His sword glowed a shining bright white light as he raised it high up in the air. He twisted it so it faced directly against Verachi.

"I'm fighting you because I have to win!"

Verachi's lip curled as he charged straight at him. With one motion, Robin brought down his sword as Verachi clenched his mace with both hands and raised it upward towards Robin's throat. The two attacks collided as the blast of both white and black lights consumed the entire area.

The other Titans shielded their eyes from the blinding light as gusting winds blew past and rocked their crystals. Several of them fell to pieces from the impact of the blast. Inside all four of their crystals, small cracks started to form as the light finally began to subside.

"Wha-" A voice came from the smoke that covered the area.

"What…was…that…just…..now?"

"My true power. It's a move nobody knows about.." The second voice responded.

"Im…possible…" The voice grew soft as the body fell to the ground.

_One person now stands victorious over the other in the clash of Robin and Verachi. Who remains standing as the other stands in defeat?_

_Next Time: Chapter 22 – True Power_

_The Titans sort through the mess of the battle as Kid Flash finally arrives back at the battlefield. The combined powers of all will be tested as one last battle remains. Their strongest test will come, you definitely won't want to miss it!_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading up to this point. If you loved or hated any part of my story, I encourage you to share your viewpoints with me. They will help me become a better writer in the future.**_

_**Hey guys, I was able to get this chapter done a little bit faster than I had anticipated. Things haven't been as hectic, and I wanted to make sure I got in everything I could. Next few chapters will be to wrapping it all up, so I hope you will let me know how I do in the end.**_

_**Shout-outs will follow to my reviewers, this chapter is for you.**_

_**Kinnaer: I appreciate your thoughts, but I hardly think this is the best story ever written. But thank you though, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =)**_

_**Piroko Hatake: Lol, thanks. That's something I've always wanted to do, and I was able to fit it into this story.**_

_**Tennisgal456: Glad to see you're still with me on this story. Hopefully you'll like how I wrap this all up.**_

_**FanficLoverGirl: Thanks for your kind words. I don't like to fill the space with a lot of empty words with no meaning or plot. That's just kinda boring in my opinion, but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**AwesomeOliver: Thanks for your input. I'm not sold on whether my story is a 15 or not on the intense meter, but I'll gladly take it. This story is close to finally being finished, so I hope you like the end of it as well.**_

_**Spaz-attack101: Again, I can't thank ya enough for reminding me I had to finish this project. Hope the end meets your expectations.**_

_**Ruthc93: Umm…yeah…that's an un-named Hero of this story. But you can pretty much guess who it is =P**_

_**Thanks again guys, and I hope you look forward to additional twists, more action, and one kick ass final fight scene.**_

_**~ Imagonna**_


	23. Chapter 22: True Power

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend:**

Normal Font: Basic read and insight.

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_One person now stands victorious over the other in the clash of Robin and Verachi. Who remains standing as the other stands in defeat?_

**Chapter 22 – True Power**

As the view of both Robin and Verachi finally came into clear view, all four Titans stared in anticipation as who won what seemed like the final confrontation between the two. Both of them were still standing, but Robin was noticeably shaken. He could barely stand, his knees were shaking uncontrollably, his arms kept trying to raise his sword, but it was still pointing at the ground. In contrast, Verachi stared at him with a blank look, nobody able to determine anything from his reaction.

"Did he get him?" Cyborg asked the question the rest of them were thinking.

"I'm not sure. From the looks of things, it looks like Robin took a great deal of damage during that last attack." Raven responded. Her eyes moved up and down the crystals to where the cracks had begun to show.

_It's not like Robin's attack had absolutely no effect. He was able to inflict some damage to Verachi, otherwise these crystals wouldn't be weakening right now. What worries me more right now is that Robin doesn't seem to have enough energy left to go on, but it seems like Verachi still has plenty of fight left in him!_

Beast Boy, who was still somewhat lost in what had transpired, was still trying to break free of his crystal. The small cracks inside had begun to expand slightly with each attempt, but it would take time to break free completely.

"I'm not waiting around to find out! We've got to help him!" Beast Boy shouted out as he transformed into an elephant. The green elephant's size kept putting an immense amount of pressure on the crystal, causing even more cracks to form on the surface.

Starfire, was still staring at Robin's back, her hands pressed against the crystals. She held her breath as she waited for either Robin or Verachi to make some kind of move to show who had won or lost. Her answer came suddenly as Robin inched his right foot forward as he slammed his sword into the ground to hold himself up.

"The thought that I would lose to a mere teenager is unfathomable. I am the Verachi, the God of Power!" Verachi shouted out as his mace began to crack.

"I cannot lose!" Verachi's mace cracked several more times as Robin bent over slightly. He was gasping for each breath, and blood trickled down his arms and legs. His vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded. The pain from his wounds and injuries felt empty. His whole body could collapse at any given point, and he wouldn't be able to stand up again.

Robin gasped several times as he picked up his head and smirked at the sight of Verachi's mace.

"I…did…it…" He smiled at Verachi, whose face wore a distinct look of utter shock.

_**Just moments before, during the final clash between the two of them…**_

Robin's sword was coming downward as Verachi's mace came upward at Robin's throat. The two weapons hit each other, canceling each other's attack out. Verachi came forward again, and swung his mace directly into Robin's chest, but Robin did not move to avoid the strike.

Instead, he let the attack go through his body and allowed Verachi to expose himself. With one giant swing down, his sword sliced directly through his mace and body, cutting the left shoulder and all the way down to his stomach.

Verachi couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Robin had allowed himself to be struck on purpose, giving him a clear, unobstructed shot at Verachi. His arms felt heavy, unable to raise his weapon to face Robin any longer. The God of Power, Verachi, had lost.

"Wha…What…was…that…just…now?" Verachi spoke in a very silent voice. He could barely stand, the blow had struck him much harder than he had anticipated.

"My true power…a move nobody knows about" Robin responded. He couldn't lift his sword any longer. If Verachi was able to stand up again after that last attack, there wouldn't be any way he could defend himself.

Robin had used a move the True Master had taught him once during their final training sessions. He smiled once as he recalled what had transpired.

"_Listen well, young warrior. This next move I am about to teach you is strictly forbidden. You are not to use this move at all unless your life is in danger and you have something you want to protect. It's known as the Suicidal Strike. During a duel with any opponent, there will be times when you're sure to hit your opponent. At such instances, your subconscious increases your power, but it leaves you vulnerable afterwards due to its side effect. _

_The move requires you to allow yourself to be struck in such an instance, rather than dodging or avoiding the blow. The injury you will sustain will probably be life-threatening, but in exchange your opponent will be wide open. At that moment, you must put everything you have into that one strike, as it will probably be your last. It is my sincerest hope and desire that you never have to use it._

_**Back to the present…**_

"I never…thought…you could..." Verachi tried to speak, but his voice was now giving way. His eyes looked behind him as the giant green elephant broke free from his confinement. He smirked once as gravity finally took over and he fell down to the ground face first, the other crystals shattering as he landed.

As soon as the crystals shattered, each Titan rushed over towards Robin, who was now unable to stand as well. He started to fall backwards, but was caught by Starfire, who cradled him as he came down. Raven rushed in and began to examine him.

"We need to get him down to the medical wing now. I don't have enough power in me to stop this much bleeding. He needs to get to a hospital ASAP!" Raven spoke up first, who had started to apply pressure to some of Robin's wounds which were still bleeding profusely.

_This isn't good. He's lost way too much blood. Any normal human would have collapsed and probably died by now. It's a miracle in itself that he's still with us right now. My powers can't heal injuries this serious though! _

Cyborg had begun to walk towards Verachi slowly with his sonic cannon ready to fire. It was pointed straight at his body as he inched closer to the final member of the Forgotten Five. As he made his way to his body, which was no longer moving, he moved his gun slightly upward, ready to fire the last shot at Verachi's mace and end it for good.

"Now! Arise and be reborn, Genesis!" A voice shouted out from behind all five Titans. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all turned around as each of their jaws dropped as their eyes came upon the figure who had finished the incantation to revive Genesis.

Slade had both arms spread wide, as if to accept the offering from the heavens. Lightning cackled across the sky as it shot all around the top of Titans Tower. The wind suddenly picked up in large gusts as the Titans turned to shield themselves and Robin from its harsh wind. Water from down below started to splash higher up onto the tower as a small opening in the sky began to open.

"Thank you, Verachi. You've been a great use to me." Slade spoke aloud as Verachi's body shot into the small, circular opening.

The opening in the sky was not very large, no bigger than a car, but once Verachi's body passed through, it started to grow at a much faster rate. Red and black light came shooting from the other side of the opening as the four Titans felt a sudden chill go down their spines when they heard a voice coming from it.

"I…have…returned…"

**Meanwhile, 250 miles east of Jump City…**

Kid Flash couldn't believe his eyes. There were dark storm clouds that could be seen from such a far distance away. The way the lightning struck and the winds picked up didn't inspire much confidence about the situation. Something was definitely wrong back in Jump City.

The pilot flipped a couple more switches as the aircraft dove down beneath the clouds and sank to a lower elevation. Its back engines kicked in as Kid Flash could feel it picking up more speed.

"How fast are we going right now?" Kid Flash asked the pilot, he was curious as to their new current speed. He knew they had been going at Mach 1 at a higher elevation to save time, but this new speed was beyond his comprehension.

"Mach 3, I'm dropping you off 100 miles off the coast. We'll be there soon, so get ready to disembark." The pilot responded briefly, still in a cold tone which wasn't very friendly at all.

"Why can't you drop me off closer? Like right at the site of the action?" Kid Flash immediately asked, he felt his question was more than legitimate.

"I have no business in Jump City, just interests. From what I can tell, you're still needed out there. Besides, a guy like you can run 100 miles in under a couple minutes." The pilot shot back at him, his voice was raised as he nearly shouted back at him.

"One more thing-" The pilot waited and breathed a long sigh before he finished, "I was never involved in this affair, got it?" His voice was as loud as it could be as he finished speaking. Kid Flash simply nodded silently before speaking an okay as the aircraft soon came to its final destination.

"We're here, remember what I told you." The pilot pushed another couple buttons as the top opened and Kid Flash's seat suddenly shot into the air, propelled by a rocket. Kid Flash held onto his seat with both hands out of surprise by what had just happened as a parachute came shooting out from the back of his seat. It opened up and allowed him to descent slowly onto the water. Kid Flash swore at the aircraft as it made a giant U turn and began to fly back towards Gotham City.

"Jerk. Man I hope I never have to see him again…" Kid Flash undid his seatbelt as he leaped down onto the water and began sprinting back towards Jump City.

**Meanwhile, just above Titans Tower…**

Everyone stood silently as the small crack in the sky started to spread open. The voice which all of them had heard caused everyone to freeze in their places. As the tear in the sky creaked open another few inches, more screams came from the other side. They were cries of pain and torment, followed by whipping sounds and the clanking of metal. Everyone took a defensive pose as a hand grasped the outside of the crack.

The hand slowly pulled the sky outward, which allowed his other hand to come in and grasp the other side. With one big motion, the sky tore apart causing even more gusting winds to pick up. Rain started falling harder onto the Titans, everything that they had worked so hard to stop was nullified by the presence they could feel coming from the other side of the portal.

What came next caused the hair on the back of Raven's neck to stand up. The voice which had spoken earlier, was louder this time when it spoke. Within it, she could feel its evil desires and ambitions. As the hands started to make their way into earth's atmosphere, white shocks came over them as they were forced back into the portal.

"I see…Verachi had failed me…someone else has sacrificed him instead!" The voice boomed loudly, which caused the remaining windows in Titans Tower to shatter, the broken glass falling in every direction as it collapsed from the pressure of his voice.

"That's right, ancient one…" Slade spoke up loud and clear, he was almost shouting as he responded to the voice which echoed in the sky, "I am Slade. These children were the ones who stopped the ceremony and caused him to be sacrificed instead! I beseech you, grant me your power in his absence and allow me to crush those in your name!"

There was silence in the air as everyone waited for the voice's response. After a few short seconds, Raven shook her head and began to take charge.

"This is bad guys…" Raven spoke up as everyone directed their attention to her.

"I only felt it for a second, but it could have easily been an eternity. Genesis seems to have as much power as my father does, if not more. We're in for that kind of fight!" Raven stared straight ahead, as the voice in the sky began mumbling.

"What? You mean to tell me that we're going to have to fight a guy like that again? We barely were able to stop your father, and we're one member down! Do we even have a chance to stop Slade if Genesis is absorbed into him?" Beast Boy shouted back as the winds didn't allow anyone to hear anyone unless you raised your voice.

"I'm not going to give him that chance!" Cyborg's right arm changed into his sonic cannon as he shot a large sonic blast at Slade's chest.

The blast hit Slade dead on in his chest, but to everyone's shock, it bounced off his chest and into the sky. The stream of blue and white light parted some of the storm clouds as it headed into the atmosphere.

"Very well…I have no other choice but to grant you my power. We shall become one and crush all who dare oppose us!" The voice sounded even angrier than before, as red and black energy shot from the other side of the portal. It made snake like movements as it shot directly into Slade.

Robin coughing several times snapped Starfire out of her dazed state. Robin had been able to beat the last three Forgotten Five, but it didn't matter, as that seemed to be what Slade had intended all along, to get his hands on Genesis's power. She felt her hand start to slip from his shoulder, but with one motion, she switched hands to support him. Her eyes glanced down at her hand, which seemed wet, then widened as it was covered in his blood. The bleeding wasn't stopping, the medical wing was in ruins and they were all staring at Slade, who had begun to laugh like the narcissist he was.

The dark energy began to seep into Slade's body from the small crack in the sky. Slowly, the red and black energy encompassed his entire body as his body began to float. It rose slowly then came to a halt at merely four or five feet in the air. Slade crossed his arms in an X formation as he suddenly began to scream out in both pure ecstasy and anguish.

Black spikes suddenly shot out of his shoulders, forearm and shin protectors. The gold color on his armor and mask also turned black to match the rest of his body, but everyone couldn't be sure that if it was a result from it being burned. A red cape with several holes in the back shot out from the back of his neck, and long white hair grew down to the middle of his back.

As Slade made one last shout into the air, he turned towards the crack in the sky and with one push, he leaped up to it and hovered right by it. He stared at it silently for a moment before he punched straight into it with his right fist. He reached deep into the mysterious void as the Titans below continued to stare wondering. Slade pushed past his elbow, then his bicep, until it reached his shoulder. Everything came to an eerily calm silence before Slade pulled his arm back in one quick motion. Holding in his right hand, was a sword unlike anything any of them had ever seen.

The sword's blade looked like it had teeth, as each side contained small chips. The blade itself contained a red aura around it, as it seeped from the small indentations as well. The guard had two pointed ends which strongly resembled small daggers and its hilt had a small black chain that dripped a black substance.

With one small swing, the hilt's chain let out a small amount of the black substance which had been dripping. The black liquid began to boil, as smoke began to rise from the extreme heat. As if in unison, several dozen demons appeared from the smoke.

They were grotesque creatures with some having multiple eyes, tentacles, or sharp teeth from an enlarged mouth. Several others looked more like humans, as they carried weapons such as axes, swords, and large spears. Before any of the Titans could grasp what had transpired, they found themselves to be completely surrounded by Slade's newest army.

"Oh my, this is even more power than even I had anticipated" Slade remarked as he observed his sword.

"Truly, this is the sword of darkness" Slade pointed his blade at the Titans who were already taking defensive positions, waiting for Slade to make the next move.

"Exterminate them all! I don't want a single piece of their bones to see tomorrow!" Slade commanded as he shouted at his troops. The obedient demonic army charged straight at the Teen Titans, attacking as their master had ordered.

Cyborg shot at a couple demons who had leaped up in the air for a strike, then his shoulders opened as missiles came shooting out to intercept the others charging. Several dozen fell, but the ones behind them kept charging, stomping over their fallen comrades. Beast Boy, transformed into a Triceratops, had charged as well, knocking dozens left and right with the three horns on its head.

Raven had enacted a temporary barrier around both Robin and Starfire. Her black energy field surrounded the three of them, and she was using both hands for support of the barrier.

_This isn't good. Cyborg and Beast Boy can't hold them off forever. Robin's down for the count and Starfire is in no condition to fight. I'm afraid to admit it, but Slade may get the last laugh on this one._

Several demons had managed to slip past both Cyborg and Beast Boy and were beginning to pound on Raven's barrier. Her magic would not hold up forever and she could see that both Cyborg and Beast Boy were beginning to be overwhelmed. As she turned her attention back to her barrier, one of the demon's strikes had managed to crack her barrier. As the demon went in for another blow, something whizzed past with great speed, knocking all the demons around the three Titans to the ground.

"Miss me?"

Raven turned to her right to see the image of Kid Flash, who had returned and was holding Starfire's bow and a single arrow.

"I found this near the bottom of the Tower. Figured you all might need it. I'll take care of these demons, you all find a way to stop the big, bad spikey man" Kid Flash zoomed off before Raven could respond, the bow and arrow laying next to her feet.

Raven could only stand and watch as Slade continued to summon additional demons from a distance as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash kept them from advancing.

_There has to be a way for us to win! There absolutely has to! Think, Raven! Put everything together so far…_

Raven looked to her right foot at the bow and arrow.

_The Weapons of the Gods…The Bow of Freedom and the Sword of Justice…two weapons meant to fight the evil forces. Wait a second, that's it!_

Raven immediately turned to Starfire, who was almost in a panic.

"Starfire! Snap out of it! I know how we can stop all of this!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs. The volume of her voice managed to bring Starfire's attention to her.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but shoot your arrow at Robin! If your bow is meant as a weapon of Light, then it should not hurt him!" Raven's two hands started to glow as she prepared to move forward.

"But, how do you…" Starfire began to ask, wondering where this new source of information was coming from. It certainly sounded like a crazy idea. Shooting someone with an arrow, particularly the one you care most about was definitely something she could never do.

"Please have faith in me! Believe that by shooting Robin, you will be the one who is able to save him! It has to be you, Starfire, no one else can do it!" Raven swiped at a demon, who had brushed past her friends, causing the demon to split in two.

"We're going to create a miracle and stop this madness once and for all!" Raven smiled at Starfire as she finished, which sent a huge burst of hope within Starfire. She smiled back at her friend, and rushed over to pick up her bow and the one remaining arrow.

With that, Raven took off in flight towards her other friends, who were just finishing cleaning up the remaining demons. Slade was now all that remained.

_Raven's idea has caused a glimmer of hope to remain that victory remains within their grasp, but what does she know that the others, and Starfire in particular, don't?  
_

_Next Time: Chapter 23 – The Spear of Destiny_

_The climax between Slade and the Teen Titans. You definitely won't want to miss this!_

_**A/N: I know, I'm a bit late. I was combing through my email and noticed that I still needed to finish this. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**~Imagonna**_


	24. Chapter 23: The Spear of Destiny

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, and/or Sponsors. Everything is fictional and any similarities between the characters and any living person are purely coincidental.

**Legend:**

Normal Font: Basic read and insight.

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_Raven's idea has caused a glimmer of hope to remain that victory remains within their grasp, but what does she know that the others, and Starfire in particular, don't?_

**Chapter 23 - The Spear of Destiny**

Starfire rushed over and picked up her bow and arrow. She turned to take a glance at her friends, each who were desperately trying to hold the line. Raven had joined Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash in trying to hold off the demons Slade had summoned.

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven screamed as two long black and dark streams of energy materialized from her hands. She clapped her hands together, catching many demons together between the streams of energy. As soon as they came together, she widened her hands and spun around in a circle, catching even more demons as she spun around, the energy streams acting like whips. She continued to wail her arms, the streams dancing as they continued to catch stray demons which had managed to get past the others.

Beast Boy, who was taking up the vanguard, was starting to become overwhelmed by the vast amount of demons which were continuously being summoned by Slade. He was still transformed as a Triceratops and throwing his three horned head around, catching most of the demons who were trying to get past. One of them jumped over on top of the green dinosaur, inside his hand was a large scythe like sword. It took a swipe at the dinosaur, catching it on its side. The green dinosaur shouted out in pain, then transformed into a gorilla, with one arm grasping its side, the other flung another demon into a small group, knocking them all off the tower.

Several more demons landed by the green gorilla, weapons drawn as Beast Boy transformed back into his usual state. He cringed at the thought of this being his last moment and closed his eyes to brace himself for the strikes. Suddenly, a blue and white stream of light came shooting in and knocked the demons away from Beast Boy.

The green man opened one eye first to see Cyborg charging in as fast as he could, carrying one demon while shooting his sonic cannon at another group charging towards the two of them.

"Their numbers are endless! How many more of these guys do I have to blast away before they finally get a clue?" Cyborg shouted out as he fired several more blasts. His eyes then diverted down to his feet at Beast Boy, who was struggling to get to his knees.

"B.B.!" Cyborg's eyes were immediately drawn to the now gaping wound on Beast Boy's side. He knew he had to do something quick and pull Beast Boy back to others, they were too far forward that the others couldn't see them. Raven was guarding Starfire and Robin, who he was able to gather they had some kind of plan in mind.

Several more demons landed behind Cyborg as he fired off another shot. He tried pivoting to his left as he turned around, but the demons had seen through it and rushed in and grabbed hold of his arm, trying to prevent him from firing off any more shots.

A strong gust of wind blew past Cyborg as he kicked one of the demons in the head, causing it to fall off the top of the ruined tower. He looked over to see Kid Flash, and he was carrying Beast Boy on his shoulder.

"I'll get him over to the others, but there are too many for me to make it back safely!" Kid Flash said as he quickly spun and knocked a demon in the head with a solid right side-punch.

Cyborg cursed at the sky, he knew there was no way that they could get past the demons, much less to even face Slade in their current state. They were going to have to retreat back to Raven and the others in order to formulate some kind of strategy.

Both of them gave a nod to each other and turned to start back towards the others when Raven called out to the two of them telepathically.

"Wait! I have a plan but I need Slade's attention on the two of you for it to work," Raven spoke silently from her mind.

"You've got to be kidding! B.B.'s down and we can't hold out for much longer!" Cyborg retorted. His shoulders lifted up as multiple rockets shot out of his shoulders towards another oncoming horde of demons.

"Please, Cyborg! This can only work if you two keep Slade occupied!" Raven replied, waving her hand in front of her as a demon met the hard dark energy shield.

"We need backup to accomplish that!" Kid Flash shot back this time. He grabbed the arm of a demon and spun around wildly, catching many more in the process. "Even I can't keep up this pace forever you know!"

"It won't come to that." Starfire's voice this time filled their heads. Each one paused for a brief moment, which caused even Slade to recognize something was amiss.

"Raven has informed me of what must be done. I believe in all of you, my friends. I don't want to lose any of you to the wickedness of what Slade and Genesis have brought into this world!" Starfire's echo resounded loudly in each of the remaining Titans.

Kid Flash stopped and allowed Beast Boy back to his feet. They both gave an approving nod to Cyborg as all they all went to buy the others time to execute their plan. Kid Flash sped forward, upper-cutting and punching any demon as he sped past. Cyborg's shoulders opened up and fired about a dozen missiles towards the front where Kid Flash was running. The missiles hit the ground in front of a larger group of demons, causing them to scatter apart just before Kid Flash sped right through towards Slade.

Slade, observing the group and their actions smirked. _They intend to split right down the middle, driving a wedge in my army. In the process, they themselves have allowed the group to flank them on almost all sides. Their goal will be to go for me, but if my army focuses on the three of them, it leaves the others free of distractions._

Slade pointed his sword at Raven and bellowed, "All forces, charge on the group in the rear! Your primary target is the Starfire!"

Instantly, all the demons who were coming towards both Cyborg and Kid Flash stopped and then moved towards Raven, who was protecting both Starfire and Robin. Just as one demon came within striking range of Raven, a giant green mouth covered the demon and hurled it over. The demons watched as a large T-Rex roared at all of them and swung its mighty tail, knocking many off the tower.

"Starfire, listen! Shoot your last arrow at Robin! It has to hit him in the heart or else it won't work!" Raven shouted as Beast Boy had managed to buy her a few precious seconds. She had a feeling Starfire and everyone else would galk at the suggestion, doing the one thing everyone knew Starfire could never do willingly, shoot the one person who she cares for more than anything in the whole world.

Slade laughed several times as he heard the suggestion. Kid Flash stopped charging forward towards him and Cyborg stopped firing his sonic cannon as he turned to see if he had heard that correctly. The T-Rex batted several demons away before changing back to normal and Beast Boy's eyes gave Raven a very serious glare.

Starfire looked down at her left hand. She was still grasping her bow, a gift which was given to her and had provided the necessary power to help defeat the Forgotten Five. She struggled with the words Raven had shouted, drew her bow one last time, and pointed it at Robin.

Robin's head started to turn slowly towards her. He had managed to open one eye and gave a half smile. His clothes were torn, his body was all but broken, and blood stained the roof from underneath him. He managed to give off a half smile.

His smile managed to calm Starfire's nerves and as one tear hit the rooftop of Titan's Tower, she let go of the bowstring, releasing the arrow.

As the arrow struck Robin, a blinding bright light expanded from its entry point. The light expanded quickly, causing everyone to freeze and cover their eyes. The expansion easily broke through Raven's shield, then through everyone. As the light expanded, each demon it came into contact with shrieked in pain before its body hardened and eventually crumbled as easily as sand. Each Titan could hear five distinct voices echoing through them as they tried to see what was happening.

Slade made two slices with his sword, erecting a barrier of his own, which protected him from the harmful effects that the light had on his entire army. He stared as he saw Robin's body vanish. The voices were familiar, those of the original Forgotten Five, who each echoed a distinct phrase. Each of the Titan's had heard it once before, with Zuo as he told them all the prophecy.

"When daylight dies and turns to darkness, the Lord of Darkness will revive" Motaro's voice was the first to echo throughout, although nobody could tell where his voice was coming from exactly.

"The fallen people will chant his name, and when the clock strikes the hour of darkness, the end of all things pure will become tainted" Zuo's voice was the next to shout out.

"Then, the angel of freedom will shoot her arrow of hope" Ying's voice was next.

"At the one who wields the power of Destiny, and a miracle will happen" Pong's voice caused another bright light to appear.

Instantly, all the light that had rushed forward began to pull back towards it. In separate chunks and clusters, the lights gave something a physical form. It was taller than any of the Titan's, and as its face began to give form, a small mask covered his eyes.

"Behold, the one who wields the power of Destiny, Nightwing!" Verachi's voice was the last to call out, and as he finished, Nightwing held out his hand. Lights continued to gather, before they ended up forming a long spear.

Each of the Titan's stared in disbelief. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had heard of Starfire's venture into the future where she claimed to have met Nightwing, who was Robin with a new costume and twenty years older. They had no idea that it was anything like what they had heard from her story.

Nightwing's costume was very different from Robin's current one. It was all black, with the exception being on his chest. In the center was a blue image of what looked like a flying creature, its blue wings expanded all the way to his shoulders. His hair was much longer than Robin's, and he was at least six inches taller. Then, in an older, but still distinguishable voice, Nightwing spoke.

"Genesis, it's time to put an end to things. You do not belong in this world!" Nightwing twirled the long spear several times before he pointed it straight at Slade.

"Dude! How did you- what did you-?" Beast Boy was having trouble putting together sentences as he stared and awed at the same time.

"Everyone, you have done more than enough," Nightwing called out, "Now, leave the rest to me!"

With a front flip forward over both Raven and Starfire, Nightwing landed and pushed forward towards Slade at an incredible speed.

"At last, someone who will entertain me before I take over this pathetic world" Slade twirled his blade once before he too charged forward at Nightwing.

_I don't know what that form is or how powerful you've become, Robin, but you're still no match for me!_

Nightwing leaped up and slashed at Slade with the spear in his hands. Slade held up his sword to block it, but the blade on the spear cut right through it and his own chest.

_What the-? Impossible! _

Slade held his chest with one hand, feeling his power begin to drain. Genesis's voice now echoed through his head.

_Fool! The weapon he now possesses is the only thing that can drive me back to my dimension! If you don't defeat him, my plans will never come to fruition!_

Slade took a deep breath as his wound instantly closed. Genesis's power allowed him to recover quickly, but he would still feel the strikes.

"You've gotten yourself into more than you can chew this time, Slade. The power I now wield is enough to stop you!" Nightwing shouted at him.

He tossed up the spear towards his right hand, his stance ready to hurl the spear right at Slade.

"No! The power I finally have obtained is enough to stop you! I beat you and your little friends! All of you must die so my plans can finally be realized!" Slade cried out as he began to draw more power into him.

"RAAAGGGGHHHH!" Slade raised one arm as a large ball of energy formed. Each of the Titan's stared in fear at the realization that Slade was now prepared to kill everyone.

"MY AMBITION CANNOT BE STOPPED! NOW, DIE!" Slade hurled the large ball towards Nightwing as he screamed.

"That ball's large enough to wipe out half the city! Nightwing!" Raven shouted as Nightwing calmly stood in the same place. She had no idea whether or not he had heard anything she had said.

Nightwing planted his left foot, then with a great shout, he threw the spear in his right hand towards the large ball. The spear's tip caused the large ball fall apart as it blew through the ball with ease, then it continued its path directly towards Slade.

_Impossible! That ball had absolutely no effect?_

Slade tried to guard himself against the spear, but it pierced right through his stomach, causing all of the energy from Genesis to start gushing out from his body. He shouted out in agony as the energy began to flow back into the open portal from where Genesis had emerged. As the last of Genesis's power came from his body, everyone could hear his words.

"Curses! How could they defeat me? They're only children!" The last of Genesis's power flew into the crack in the sky before it closed completely, the sky finally returning to normal. Everyone then drew their attention to the spear in Slade's chest, which was now dissolving completely.

Slade was on the ground, gasping for each breath. He raised his head to see Nightwing, who was still several yards away from him, staring straight at him.

"Robin, this day is yours, we will do this another da-" Slade was cut off as Nightwing's knee hit him in the stomach.

Slade coughed several times as he flew backwards from the impact of his blow.

"You always did talk too much, it leaves way too many openings" Nightwing charged as Slade stood up to fight.

Slade threw a right punch at Nightwing, but his foe blocked it with his left forearm and turned 90 degrees.

_Shit! He got on my inside!_

Nightwing first elbowed him straight below his chest, causing Slade to lean forward involuntarily. He followed the strike with his left palm straight in his face, throwing his head back. Slade instinctively moved his right foot backwards to balance himself out. As he opened his eyes, they widened as a large foot came swinging from his left, catching him on the left temple.

Slade hit the ground hard and rolled several times, stopping just short of the edge of the Titan's rooftop. He opened his eyes and turned to Nightwing, who was now joined on every side by the rest of the Titan's.

_Damn it all, I know all of Robin's moves inside and out, but in this new form of his, he's not only stronger, but faster and with moves I've never seen. I'm at a complete disadvantage here!_

Slade reached for the edge and with one giant pull, his body flew off of Titan's Tower and started falling towards the water below. He reached into his belt and threw up a small ball where the Titans had run forward to see where he was going.

The small ball glowed once as Nightwing shouted "Titans, move!"

The gadget exploded, causing a large cloud of smoke to fill the entire rooftop. As everyone coughed as they were inhaling the smoke, Kid Flash spun both his arms to cause the smoke to disappear. Nightwing ran forward once more to see, but it was too late. Slade had vanished once again.

"So, you gonna tell us what that spear was that ended up saving everybody?" Nightwing turned around as Cyborg asked.

"It's called the Spear of Destiny. It can revert anything to its destined form. In Genesis's case, he was destined to stay in his own dimension, so when the blade hit the giant energy ball, it became destined to fail." Nightwing explained to the group who all listened intently.

"What about that form? Those five voices from earlier said something about someone who will wield the power of destiny or something like that" Kid Flash questioned.

"I can only theorize that this form is what I will be in roughly 25-30 years. I had heard from Starfire when she traveled to the future of this, but I never could actually visualize it until now." Nightwing answered before he turned his attention to Raven.

"Great, but how do you turn back to normal? I thought that once Genesis was sent back to his own dimension that the affect would wear off immediately, but this seems to be a bit different." Raven pointed squarely at Nightwing's chest.

"That, I can explain..." A small elderly woman's voice came from behind the Titans as they all turned to see the True Master.

"Young warrior, I am sorry, but while you are in that form you can no longer remain on this plane of existence." The True Master closed her eyes as her head sunk.

"What do you mean, he can no longer stay here with us?" Beast Boy rushed towards the True Master and grabbed the old lady's shirt.

"Everything has consequences, and that is the price one must pay for using the Spear of Destiny! The young warrior knew before he ever wielded the spear!" The True Master opened her eyes, and Beast Boy could see the truth in her eyes.

"She's right, Beast Boy, I knew everything before I even wielded the spear," Nightwing began to explain, "I'm not sure how I knew, but I did."

Nightwing turned towards Starfire, who gave him a very disapproving gaze. The look in her eyes was something he never wanted to see.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Cyborg closed his one eye and turned away as Beast Boy begged the True Master. "We're willing to do anything!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, young one." Another familiar voice came from the sky. Several lights came flying down towards the Titan's rooftop. As each landed, five figures stood in front of the Titans. The Forgotten Five's figures appeared before them all.

"Because we're going to offer you all a choice, something in which you all alone have earned the right to do." Verachi spoke to the group as he finished.

_The crisis has been averted, but some things still need to be settled. Will the choice that Verachi and the Forgotten Five offer to the Titan's save Robin's existance?_

_Next Time: Chapter 24: The End and the Beginning_

_The Titans make an ultimate sacrifice, and bring the beginning of something new. You definitely won't want to miss the end!_


	25. Chapter 24: The End and the Beginning

Teen Titans Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, its Production Company, Affiliates, Subsidiaries and/or Sponsors. The characters and events depicted are fictitious. Any similarity to actual living persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Legend:**

Normal Font: Basic read and insight.

**Bold: Change of location or time.**

**Italics: Individual thoughts and recollections.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

_The crisis has been averted, but some things still need to be settled. Will the choice that Verachi and the Forgotten Five offer to the Titans save Robin's existence?_

**Chapter 24 - The End and the Beginning**

"Verachi! I thought Robin freed you from Genesis's control along with the other Forgotten Five!" Raven spoke with a bit of surprise in her voice. She was a bit surprised to see the leader of the Forgotten Five standing casually and now offering a small ray of hope to the group who he nearly beat permanently.

"Everything will be answered shortly, but first we need a small change of venue..." Verachi held up a hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all around the six Titans was pure white, completely void of all color. There was no wind, no light, and sound echoed for quite some time. It took quite a few seconds for each Titan to gain their bearings before Verachi addressed the group again. Standing beside him was the True Master, whom Raven noticed had a small wound on her arm.

"Well, I guess first things first, I should explain our current situation before we offer you one final choice." Verachi opened his hands and raised his arms to showcase the surrounding white environment.

"We are now in a place where time is for all intensive purposes, stopped. One minute in the normal outside world is actually several days. Here, Nightwing can still remain amongst the living for the time being, where if we stayed in the outside world, he could only remain for a few more minutes at best." Verachi sat down afterwards and crossed his legs Indian-style. He offered his hand to gesture the rest of the team to have a seat as well.

"Please sit, I wish to tell you the whole situation regarding the Spear of Destiny, the risks it imposes if it is ever used and finally, the choice which the rest of you alone have earned." Verachi pointed at Cyborg, then wiggled it at the other four Titans.

Before everyone took a seat, they all stared at Nightwing, who continued to stand for quite some time before he crossed his legs and had a seat himself. Starfire stood for a few seconds longer, rubbed the inside of her left elbow several times then sat down right next to him. After a long silent second, Verachi finally began to speak.

"The Spear of Destiny in my time several thousand years ago was known as a weapon of myth and legend, told by elders and parents as a way to show the young children a method for which to live by." Verachi began, "It essentially is something I never thought actually existed. When Starfire here shot Robin with her last arrow, I believe the arrow was blessed, if you will." Everyone's attention then turned to Starfire, who didn't seem surprised by what Verachi had said. In fact, they couldn't tell if she had even heard anything which has been said since she had heard the True Master inform them that Robin may actually never come back.

"Starfire, just before you shot the arrow, you made a wish with it, didn't you?" Verachi asked with a clear, concise voice. It was very different from the voice they had all gotten used to, it was calm and filled with a confidence the rest of the Titans all knew too well. Robin carried the same type of air around him as well.

Verachi's words seemed to snap Starfire temporarily out of her trance as she nodded. Truth be told, she had many thoughts that seemed to go through her head right before she shot the arrow. Her entire time spent on earth had all revolved around Robin, and she could only remember how he made her feel as she held the bow.

"Yes, while there were many things going through my head, at the end I only wanted Robin to have the strength to beat the villains Genesis and Slade." Starfire recalled, "Although, had I known this were to happen-"

"You really can't blame yourself, young one," the True Master interrupted, "The actions you took today was able to bring peace and saved the world. If you are to blame anyone, I recommend the man who freed the Forgotten Five, who until today was unable to be freed from Genesis's control. My long wait and guard is finally over and for that, I must thank you and everyone else here."

"Getting back to the topic at hand, when you made that wish, it fused with the arrow. The weapon of light, the Bow of Freedom, heard your wish and coupled with the bond that exists between the two of you, apparently broke the seal which allowed Nightwing to wield the Spear of Destiny. The fact that Robin held the Sword of Freedom I believe was also a key factor." Verachi continued to detail the situation to the entire team.

"As Nightwing had explained earlier shortly before I arrived, the Spear of Destiny is a rather unique weapon. Anything the blade touches causes an instant time-freeze where then the object or person is instantly made to be their 'destined' form. If the Spear were to touch any of you, I would imagine it would cause any of you to become transformed in the same manner in which Robin became Nightwing."

"Genesis's destiny never did lie in this world, so when the spear hit Slade, it forced Genesis to return to the dimension from whence he came. The price for using something of such a great magnitude and power is the mind, body, and soul of the individual who wielded the spear. It is here that your choice comes into play, Teen Titans" Verachi uncrossed his arms and sighed before he raised his head and made the offer.

"While the price is indeed high for using the spear and sending Genesis from where he came, it also leaves a small opening. If my five comrades and I offer ourselves instead of Nightwing as the offering, we can essentially complete half of what is needed in order to fulfill the conditions for using the Spear of Destiny. The other half will have to come from the five of you." As Verachi finished detailing half of the conditions, Raven, Kid Flash, and Cyborg each gave one another essentially the same look before they turned and asked a nagging question.

"You just said five comrades. Counting you, Verachi, there are five as the Forgotten Five's name implied. Who's the sixth?" Raven asked Verachi, who closed his eyes and remained silent. Nightwing turned his head to the True Master, who had remained silent as well throughout the whole explanation thus far. After another long second, she finally stood and addressed the group.

"I am the sixth. As you all are aware, I was in charge of the location where the Forgotten Five were originally sealed. The main and sole reason why is simply because I am the only one who remembered their fates." She clenched her staff with her right hand as she finished speaking.

The entire team took a few moments to process the information. Up until now, the Forgotten Five were not mentioned in any kind of historical text, by history's standards they never really existed since there was no recollection of them at all. There were no folk tales, some which usually had a very small grain of truth, stories, or even legends of their existence. Yet, it was undeniable that the power they all wielded was significant to warrant at least that.

"Then, I'm guessing you are just like Verachi and the others. You may have a physical form, but in reality, you don't belong in this time either." Raven stated as Verachi and the True Master each gave one another a quick glance. It was then that they each gave a short chuckle.

"Superb observation, young Raven. You are quite correct, she is just like the rest of us. The item which keeps her here is that long staff she wields, the first item ever granted to us: the Staff of Life. After all these long years, its power has waned significantly and barely holds any power at all. It's granted her the sole ability to stand watch over the seal for well over three thousand years." Verachi commended as the True Master's form faded once.

"It is alright, young warriors. Once Robin beat Verachi, it meant the end for me in this world as well. My mission is finally accomplished."

Nightwing cleared his throat which broke everyone's chain of thought as he finally spoke up for the first time since they had arrived in the void which Verachi had sent them all to.

"If you all can only fulfill half of the conditions for using the Spear of Destiny, what is the other half? I don't want any of my friends to sacrifice their own lives for this. That would only bring more pain to the world, something which I can't imagine would be acceptable." Nightwing turned to Verachi, whose face had returned to being a bit stern.

"Yes, well there is one thing I have the power to do. I'm sure you remember what it was?" Verachi turned his head to address both Starfire and Nightwing as he questioned the two Titans.

"You have the power to erase memories." Nightwing suddenly stood up as his body started to shake, a little bit in anger before he blurted out.

"You can't mean-"

The rest of the Titans except for Raven were a bit confused by the meaning behind Nightwing's last statement. It was true that Verachi had erased Robin's memories once the Forgotten Five had first arrived, but they were all a bit perplexed by what that to do with anything else that was happening now.

"You want to offer all our memories of each other as the second half which would fulfill the complete conditions for using the Spear of Destiny." Raven suddenly blurted out, causing the rest of the team except Nightwing to stand up as well.

"That is the choice for which you wanted to offer all of us, am I wrong?" Raven pointed to Verachi while finishing her query of both the True Master and Verachi. Verachi nodded as he stood up to address the group, since they all were standing at that point now in the conversation.

"Yes, by sealing the memories you have of each other, it would fulfill the conditions for using the Spear of Destiny and allow Nightwing to revert back to his teenage form and remain here on this plane of existence." Verachi explained as he began to walk through the group towards the rear.

"He can't possibly expect us to-" Beast Boy pointed his finger at Verachi as his arm shook a bit uncontrollably. He was interrupted by Raven, who put her hand on his forearm and lowered it.

"The alternative is for Robin to disappear completely," Raven moved to Beast Boy's ear and whispered, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

She nodded her head towards Starfire as Beast Boy's attention was now brought to her. Everything then came to a clear understanding by the group. If they decide to take up Verachi's offer, they all forget about each other, but in the alternative, Robin disappears forever. In either case, the one who loses the most from their collective decision would be Starfire.

"May we have a moment to discuss this amongst ourselves first?" Cyborg inquired to Verachi, but he was now focused on the large white void. He turned his head and nodded before he responded.

"Yes, but you do not have much time left. Keeping us all in this void has drained my power considerably and I cannot keep us in here much longer. If you do not make a decision and we all leave this void, then the Spear of Destiny will make the decision by taking Nightwing. Please choose wisely, you won't get a second chance."

Everyone nodded and then turned to one another as they discussed it among themselves. All eyes were on Starfire, who now had tears in her eyes. Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She raised her head to see his face, as he was not a full head taller than she was. She tried to fight back additional tears, but instead hid her face on his right shoulder and began to sob and cry out.

"Let's think about this, I can start to feel Verachi beginning to lose his grip on this dimension." Raven finally broke the long silence as Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all had her attention.

"In either case, we won't be the ones who suffer the most." Kid Flash motioned to Starfire, who was still crying and being comforted by Nightwing.

"You got that right. Is there really no other alternative? Can't I offer my life instead of either choice?" Cyborg asked Raven, who closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. The Spear of Destiny is a weapon of Light and another life cannot be offered as a sacrifice to the weapon in order to fulfill the conditions of its usage. Plus, I don't think any of us would satisfy the condition anyway. None of us were granted with any of the weapons of Light, so it wouldn't be enough even if the four of us offered our lives. That, and I don't think it's what they would want." Raven's eyes moved to both Nightwing and Starfire.

"Don't I get a say in the decision?" Nightwing spoke up loud and clear, Starfire still in his arms.

"If you all don't want to offer your memories of each other, that's perfectly understandable. None of us would want something that important to us taken away. I understood the conditions for using the Spear when I decided to use it and send Genesis away." More silence filled the air as Nightwing had truth in every word he uttered.

It was true, he alone had decided to use the Spear of Destiny and knew the risk it imposed once he used it. One could view his decision as being extremely selfish, thinking only of himself. That being said, had he decided not to use it, there was the chance that they all would be dead and the world would now be in the hands of Genesis.

Starfire had her eyes closed as tears continued to flow endlessly. Finally, she was able to express how she felt after the incredible ordeal that she alone had undergone. First, Robin had been beaten within an inch of his life and thrown into Titan's Tower. Her heart had essentially gone into shock when it was revealed that Slade was the one behind the ruthless assault he had undergone.

When they all had retreated to a Titan's sub-base, Robin finally opened his eyes, only to have forgotten everyone and everything. He didn't know who he was, and more importantly, he didn't even remember _her_. While undergoing the trials of the mountain and being accepted as one of the True Master's apprentices, she was able to put her feelings on temporary hold as she and the True Master slowly nursed Robin back to health. Once a small group of bandits, however, threatened the village which caused Robin to remember himself, Verachi stepped in again causing him excruciating pain if he even tried to remember anything about her. The pain knowing that he could remember everything except her, was even worse than when the whole ordeal began. Nothing she thought could be worse than for the one person you cared about more than anything in the world could be worse than that.

Things finally seemed to be returning to how they should have been once they both returned to Jump City and started taking back their city and rescuing their friends. Her power had returned to her once Robin was able to break Verachi's seal and remember who she was. The words he spoke once he returned to the top of the tower lifted all her doubts.

_"Ordinarily I would tell you to give up and turn yourself in peacefully, but I'm not going to do that this time..." Robin finally spoke as he drew his sword and pointed it straight at Verachi, "But I'm not going to do that this time. What you've done is completely unforgivable. Since you couldn't physically harm Starfire, there was only one option left to you. You would have to harm her emotionally, and those scars are far worse than any physical wounds. I hope your prepared, Verachi. This ends now!"_

_Robin turned to face Starfire, who was in complete shock at what was going on. There he was, standing right in front of her, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. She wanted to shout out to him, but could only stare as he gazed at her._

_"I'm sorry I took so long, but please don't worry. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you alone again."_

Back then, those words alone were enough for her power to return as it normally was, that of a fierce and very powerful warrior. Now, they all were forced to choose, with either option forcing him to break his word.

"However..." Nightwing cleared his throat again, and the words that came out of his mouth brought the whole picture into perspective.

"I lost my memories once. I can do it again, we ALL can!" Nightwing exclaimed, causing Starfire's tears to finally stop as she opened her eyes and quickly looked up at Nightwing's face, who was now smiling at the entire group.

"Even if Verachi takes all of our memories of each other, there's no condition stating that we can't get them back. Memories are nice, but how we all feel about each other and the bonds we all share is what really beat the Forgotten Five, Slade, and anyone else we've ever come across! That is something that can be taken away from any of us!" Nightwing let go of Starfire as he walked to the center of the group.

"Brother Blood, Trigon, Blackfire, Mad Mod, Mumbo, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, the entire Brotherhood of Evil, we beat them all because they only relied on themselves. We have always acted as a team and won because we all share the same goals and ideals of peace and justice." Nightwing turned around and started walking towards Starfire, the rest of the group now beginning to feel a bit uplifted by his words.

He walked over and put his hand on Starfire's cheek before he gave a warm smile.

"I found you once and I'll find you again, no matter what. It may be a bit this time, but I know I'll come so long as you wish it to be..." Nightwing's words were confident and strong, it brought a familiar warmth and security that only he could bring. Now, she too understood what Verachi's choice truly meant. He was offering them another chance to find one another, as if destiny itself was testing them all.

Verachi glanced at Nightwing who simply gave a silent nod towards him. He looked to the others who simply acknowledged and then he held out one hand and bent all fingers on his right hand. He twisted his hand in a clockwise direction before he whispered, "Memory seal". The bright white void that surrounded them all suddenly was brighter and began to consume them.

One by one, each Titan became enveloped in the bright white light before disappearing.

"Thanks guys, I'll see everybody soon!" Kid Flash's image soon disappeared from the group, with everyone soon forgetting of his involvement with the Teen Titans.

"Beast Boy, don't you dare touch the Game Station until I get back!" Cyborg gave a thumbs up before his large robotic body faded away as well.

"Hey Raven, do you think this is the end of the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy asked as both his and Raven's bodies were the next to become slowly enveloped in the bright warm light.

Raven gave one quick glance at Nightwing and Starfire, whose hands were not intertwined. They were both smiling at the two of them as they began to leave.

"We'll...be just fine." Raven's last words reached Beast Boy who waved back towards Starfire and Nightwing as both their bodies left the white void.

Finally, Starfire's legs started to vanish. She quickly looked up at Nightwing, who's shoulders and arms were doing the same. There was only one thing that she had forgotten up to that point, something which Robin had told her the night before he was attacked by Slade.

"That's right, I did promise to take you out once I got back!" Nightwing slapped his head, finally remembering.

"And I always keep my promises, don't I?" He looked down at Starfire's face. Her smile on more than one occasion was the primary reason he never retired from crime fighting and lived a normal, teenage life. Now, he simply was going to have to find her again, and ensure that this promise was not broken.

Starfire finally giggled a little bit as she nodded. Her body was now mostly covered in the bright white light. She opened her eyes and stared as Nightwing's body vanished completely.

"I'll make sure I hold you to that one!" She closed her eyes as her body was the final one to disappear.

The large white void cracked and broke, revealing Jump City and its inhabitants, the city repaired from all the damage Genesis, Slade, and the Forgotten Five had caused. At the top of Titans Tower, overlooking the city, Verachi stood alone while the True Master walked right beside him.

"Verachi, the Gods of Power, Intellect, Destruction, Protection, and Wisdom could not overcome two teenagers and their friends. Do you perhaps know why?"

"Yes, their destinies were ultimately what finally freed us from Genesis's control and enabled all of us to finally return to where we are meant to be."

"You are wrong!" The True Master raised her staff and hit Verachi in the back of the head as punishment for getting the wrong conclusion. She smiled widely before simply silently mouthing the word. Both of Verachi's eyebrows lifted as he suddenly understood. He laughed for a few long seconds before he stood up straight.

"Let's go home. You remember what a glutton Motaro can be and I'm afraid Zuo won't be able to keep Ying and Pong from fighting over a turkey leg." He turned around as they both started to walk back across the tower, their bodies continuously fading from the physical world and back to the place where legends finally rest.

**Epilogue - 25 Years Later **

_The city of Bludhaven, Gotham City's sister city which is filled with government corruption, trafficking of all kinds, illegal animal fighting gambling arenas, and the home of one person trying to heal the city._

In a loft up on the second story of a larger building, a woman is just finishing putting her small newborn back to sleep. The baby had just been woken up by several police cars with their sirens running, speeding towards the docks. The woman walks slowly over to a small side table and glances at the time. It reads 5:00 a.m., and then she picks up a remote and turns on the television. She clicks several buttons on the remote until she finds what she was looking for, news about what had just occurred. On the screen is a young woman in her late 20's, early 30's and reporting on the situation.

"This is Katie Gleason reporting to you live from the docks of Bludhaven where two of Gotham City's notorious crime bosses, Rupert Thorne and Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face, were apprehended earlier this evening by Bludhaven police. The police chief is currently refusing to comment on the situation, but Eye Witness News has learned that both were found tied up and unconscious next to the old Happy Jack's candy factory. The police are not commenting on who might have been responsible for the act in question."

As the woman smiled, she walked over to the kitchen, where steam was now coming from a small bronze colored pot. She picked it up, poured it into two mugs and then placed them both onto a light and thin tray before carrying it over to the living area and continued to listen to the broadcast.

"Police are also not commenting on whether the large shipment of weapons which was found next to both the unconscious Thorne and Two-Face is the same shipment which was reported stolen by LexCorp. last week. It is unclear at this time whether or not Two-Face and Rupert Thorne were fighting over the shipment. We will bring you more of this story as it develops, and now back to Snapper Carr who has some news regarding the Justice League and its recent apprehension of Vandal Savage. Snapper?"

The woman turned off the television and set the remote down. She retied the knot on her robe and dipped a bag into each glass as a small breeze came through the window behind her. She stood up with both mugs before speaking.

"The news has already caught onto what you did." The woman spoke as she turned around and handed a glass to a tall man dressed in black with blue wings on his chest.

"They actually got there just after I finished tying up Two-Face. I've got to hand it to Ms. Gleason, she's turning into the reporter. Her mother, Summer, worked in Gotham as one of the leading reporters for years." The man took a sip of his mug before he switched on a nearby lamp. The woman could finally get a glimpse of the man, as Nightwing took off his mask and sipped again from his mug. The light also illuminated his companion, as Starfire responded.

"Little Mar'i was awakened by the sirens heading towards the docks. Anytime there's trouble, I'm almost sure now that you were somewhere in the area." She sipped her mug again before she set it down, with a shining silver ring on her left hand.

"Those weren't heading for the docks, they were actually heading to another location. Bank robbery of sorts, some kids were trying to break open the national bank's ATM. I left the police heading there a present." Nightwing finally sat himself on a large reclining chair, and his wife then set herself down on the arm of the chair.

"I heard Cyborg recently got accepted into the Justice League. I'm really happy for him!" Starfire explained the news to her husband who simply nodded as she continued, "Are you sure declining their invitation to join the league was what you wanted? Diana and J'onn called for days on end trying to change your mind."

"The League has its own issues, it won't be long before the government sees the league as a threat to national security, if it already hasn't. Plus, when Bruce left the league they need someone of comparable skill to join. I really don't see a need to join them so long as I have the two of you." Nightwing gave his wife an explanation, who seemed content with his decision.

"Oh, Dick, we got an invitation for Wally's wedding. Do you know anything about her from your time that you spent with them?" Starfire inquired as she motioned towards the dinner table, which had Wally's invitation on it.

"Artemis is perfect for him. She hit him more than when Raven used to hit Beast Boy. It's been roughly 15 years since then and the last time I saw the two of them together not much has changed from that. Oh, Kori, didn't you say you ran into the two of them not too long ago?" Dick finished his mug and handed it to his wife, who proceeded to the kitchen and rinsed them both. She dried her hands on a small towel before she walked out and answered.

"Yes, Garfield recently told me that he and Raven were part of a new group of Titans, led by young Tim. The two of them are apparently going to try and help young Tim as well as little Olivia. She's the spitting image of her mother. He told me that he was wearing your old Robin costume and that things are going quite well. It's a shame things with Wally and Jinx never worked out." She finished and then sat in her husband's lap as the two of them continued to reminisce about their friends.

"Are you jealous?" Kori teased her husband as he simply smirked back and gave a quick chuckle.

"Hardly, Olivia's the daughter of both Black Canary and Green Arrow, they're going to have their hands full for quite a while. Jinx is doing fine, she's the new warden of an all female prison upstate. Plus, I've already done it before." The two laughed with one another for a bit before they heard crying coming from a nearby baby monitor.

"I'll go get her this time." Dick patted his wife's leg as she got up and he left to go fetch their daughter. He returned moments later, his young daughter still crying until she saw her mother. She reached out with both arms towards her, apparently wanting her mother more than her father at that particular moment.

"Say, do you think this is what they meant back then?" Kori asked as she bounced little Mar'i in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Her husband asked as he tried entertaining his daughter. She laughed once then hid her face in her mother's chest.

"With the True Master and Verachi. Do you think that this was the destiny we were supposed to have? I'm still a bit irked it took you that long to come and find me, you know!" Starfire teased her husband as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I think destiny can set forth a path, but we must be the ones who decide our lives for ourselves. It all worked out in the end, though, don't you think? I'm happy things turned out like they did." Dick beamed back at his wife as he finished, now recalling the ordeal they all had taken, 25 years ago.

Kori beamed too at her husband as they gave each other a quick kiss before their phone rang. Dick walked over to his television and gave a command.

"Phone to television. Answer." Dick and his wife watched the screen as his adopted father's image came on the screen. Their daughter started crying at the sight of the man in a full black suit looking like a bat and Kori retreated further into the house.

"You know, just once I'd like it if your own granddaughter wasn't scared when you called." Dick shot at Batman, who was just as stern and cold as ever.

"I'd like for you to investigate something for me. I'd do it but the Joker's currently loose again and has threatened Gotham's water supply." Batman's voice was always to the point and very commanding, something which Kori was glad her husband had finally grown out of years ago.

"Well, for you to call me personally, it must be big enough. Where is it?" Dick was still wearing his uniform, so he walked over and grabbed his mask and slipped it on. As he walked back towards the window, his wife reappeared without their young daughter.

"You could call, Bruce, just once without having an assignment or a favor to ask. Little Mar'i will be walking soon and you'll miss it!" Kori walked over and handed her husband some other things he might need for simple reconnaissance.

"I see her enough." Batman answered back as he pressed a few more keys on his pad. As he did, Dick turned to his wife and gave her another kiss.

"Be back soon." Nightwing, now fully equipped and ready to leave turned to his adopted father and former mentor.

"Hey Bruce, when I get back I've got some new ideas for your new suit. It's got red in it and looks more like a hybrid between our two costumes. Where am I going?" He asked once and adjusted his onboard computer, a wedding present from Cyborg when the two got married several years ago.

"Cadmus." It was short and a word which always gave the Justice League and even the Titans trouble. Once he heard the word spoken, he flew out the window. When his wife walked to the window to close it, Nightwing was already nowhere to be seen.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Mar'i (pronounced Mary and used when she writes and explains her name) Grayson ended up being the daughter between Nightwing and Starfire in an alternate universe of the comics. She ends up taking the superhero name NightStar, a name taken from both her parents. In that same universe, Olivia Queen was also the daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow.**_

_**I thought this would be a great way to finish off the story, and in my opinion, is a great way to close out this whole experience.**_

_**I sincerely hope all of you enjoyed reading this. The idea did come from another one of my favorite cartoons, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 edition) in the first season. That episode's plot was also sort of used in the 2nd movie as well for anyone wondering. I just decided to use it in a different way and wanted to see how far I could take it.**_

_**For those who enjoy my work, I encourage you to read my first fanfic, entitled "Sacrifice". It's got a whole lot more Starfire x Robin and I include a whole lot more characters in it, such as Sarasim, Brother Blood, Blackfire, Slade, Malchior, and Madame Rouge just to name a few. **_

_**The next chapter for me will be to work on the sequel to Sacrifice, so that's where I will be focusing a lot more of my time. **_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**Imagonna**_


End file.
